The New Normal
by notthisoneagain
Summary: They're not really friends, and they're definitely not dating, but one thing is for sure: Raven and Beast Boy's relationship is anything but normal. BBRae
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven wasn't sure when it started. If she had to guess, it was sometime after their trip to Tokyo. No, wait; it was later than that. After her 18th birthday, maybe? But that had only been a few months ago - no, it had to have started before that.

In any case, it had been going on for a while now; her thing with Beast Boy. After all, they were two attractive teenagers, living in close quarters. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, right? Well, besides the fact that they were Beast Boy and Raven - polar opposites.

Yet, it somehow happened. Wasn't that the saying; opposites attract?

And they were definitely attracted to each other.

Raven hadn't changed much in the few years as a titan. She got a little taller, her hair got a little longer, and she may have developed a bit more in certain areas. But other than a larger cup-size and having to use a little more shampoo, she was basically the same.

Beast Boy, on the other hand - puberty definitely did him well. He wasn't exactly towering over her, but at roughly 5'8", he was no longer the shortest on the team. And sure, he didn't hit the gym as hard as Robin, but a few hours every other day wasn't going unnoticed. Though, Raven never voiced her observations out loud.

See, what they had going on between them was _entirely_ physical. No emotions, no affection, no _feelings_. Just two horny young adults taking advantage of their situation. It was their new normal.

Robin and Starfire had basically been conjoined at the groin after Tokyo, which wasn't exactly a surprise. And Cyborg was living it up as Jump City's Most Desirable Bachelor - a title he was rather proud of. But none of their teammates suspected anything between the empath and the changeling. They figured Beast Boy was still hung up on Terra, and that Raven couldn't care less about finding her soulmate. So, keeping their thing a secret wasn't exactly a challenge - and they were never short on time alone.

In fact, Raven was waiting on Beast Boy to finish up his post-workout shower and meet her in the common room. Cyborg was 'visiting' Bumble Bee in Steel City, and the residential power-couple wasn't due home for another half an hour or so, giving Raven and Beast Boy enough time to get some built up tension out of their systems. Sure, they could play it safe and do their thing in one of their bedrooms, but Beast Boy's room smelt like feet, and Raven didn't trust the changeling not to break anything in hers. Plus, they kinda liked the idea of almost getting caught.

Smirking at the thought, Raven continued to float above the common room couch, squeezing in a little meditation while she had the time. Getting her rocks off did wonders for her powers, but it never hurt to find her center every now and then.

But the sound of the common room doors hissing open was a welcomed interruption.

"It's seven forty-eight, do you think we have enough time?"

Raven opened her eyes slowly, her head turning towards the sound of his voice. He was standing at the top of the steps, hair still damp from his shower, and wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants. If she were one to gawk, she'd be doing just that at the sight of him shirtless. Sure, he was kind of on the scrawnier side, but his arms were toned and his abs were defined, and that's all a girl could really ask for.

"If you stop wasting time just standing there, we should have plenty," she replied, her voice flat. Delicately lowering herself onto the couch, Raven felt an all too familiar tingling in her core. She had done all the work this morning - hell, practically giving herself lock-jaw in the process - and he had insisted on returning the favor, before they were rudely interrupted by the blaring sound of the alarm.

She watched from the corner of her eye as he bounced down the stairs, his dumb, toothy grin making its scheduled appearance. He was still the most annoying person she had ever met, no questions asked - but he could almost bring a smile to her face.

"These pants look good on ya, Rae, but I think they'd look even _better_ on the floor."

Emphasis on _almost._ "What did I say about pick-up lines?" she deadpanned, her eyes practically rolling out of their sockets.

He winked in response, before plopping on the floor in front of her. "Is it that I have a natural knack for them?" he guessed, his stupid grin only growing.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Not even in the slightest. In fact, I'd say it's quite the opposite."

Beast Boy elected to ignore her insult, instead choosing to tug at her (admittedly cute) pale blue pajama bottoms. Raven leaned into the back of the couch, arching her back as he pulled her pants off of her, leaving her in only a black tank top and purple, polka dot panties.

"Why can't you just always be in your underwear?" he mused, mostly to himself, before placing his hands on her knees and pushing them apart. Raven smirked at his comment, letting herself feel a tiny bit flattered by it. But as she felt his tongue slowly trace the crease of her thigh, she couldn't help but melt into the couch, her head lolling back.

He continued to tease her, switching between soft kisses and small nips, before his fingers greedily pushed her panties to the side. Her breath hitched as his tongue made contact with her skin, slowly swirling around her clit before dipping lower. It took her a moment to remember how to breathe as he continued to caress her with his tongue, his hot breath sending shivers up her spine.

 _Finally, a good use for his mouth,_ she thought with a smirk.

As the minutes passed by, she could feel the pressure building as he brought his focus back to her clit, sucking on it ever so slightly. If he kept it up, it'd only be a moment before -

But, of course, he switched back to his tongue, dipping low once more. Her nails digging into the couch, she waited with baited breath as the pressure returned slowly, before she felt herself on the verge, if only he would keep doing that... _that... THAT!_

Her back arching, Raven felt waves of pleasure wash over her, a small gasp escaping her lips in the process. Not even hours of meditation could relax her this much. Letting out a sigh, she sunk back into the couch, before lazily batting Beast Boy away as he poked his head up.

"That good, huh?" he grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

Again, Raven rolled her eyes. "It was... acceptable," she drawled, idly inspecting her nails.

But Beast Boy merely snorted in amusement as he gestured towards her panties. "Come on - your underwear is practically soaked through. That was _way_ more than just 'acceptable'."

Shrugging, Raven sat up straight, ignoring how even the slightest movement sent a jolt through her body; was she always this sensitive afterwards? Using her powers, she brought her pants into her grasp, slipping them on as she did her best to fight the shaking in her legs.

Beast Boy remained on the floor, his eyes following her actions as he let out a whimper of protest. "Awe, Rae..."

Ignoring his whining (as well as the nickname), Raven continued to dress herself. With a glance at the clock, she couldn't help but arch her brows in surprise. It was exactly eight o'clock, meaning her teammates were due home any -

The common room doors hissing open caused Beast Boy to jump up from his spot on the floor, his hands nearly smacking Raven in the process. She shot him a glare, though it went unnoticed.

"How was the movie?" he chirped, his light blush being the only indication anything indecent had happened.

"Take it away, Star," Robin began, the sound of his footsteps leading towards the kitchen. "I was asleep for half of it."

Raven watched in amusement as the changeling feigned interest, nodding eagerly as he avoided her gaze.

"Oh, it was most wondrous!" Starfire enthused, unbothered by her boyfriend's comment. "I had not done the expecting of the twist - oh! But I mustn't do the spoiling! I recommend a viewing of your own," she continued, floating into Raven's peripheral vision.

"I'll have to catch it before it leaves theaters," Beast Boy replied, putting some distance between the empath and himself as he plopped onto the couch.

"Indeed!" Starfire beamed, before placing herself between the two. "How did you two do the spending of your evening?" she asked innocently.

"Just some meditation," Raven offered, her face and voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yeah, Rae's been relaxing," Beast Boy added cheekily, earning a glare.

"Oh, that sounds quite lovely," Starfire smiled, before blushing as her many stomachs began growling. "It seems the popped corn did not sustain me for as long as I had hoped - should we do the ordering of the pizza?"

Feeling rather hungry herself, Raven was about to agree, but she held her tongue as Beast Boy sent her a coy smile.

"Nah, none for me, Star - I just ate."

Again, Raven could only roll her eyes, ignoring the small smirk that tugged at her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven leaned against the arm of the couch, her head resting in her hand. A small frown formed on her lips as her eyes stared blankly at the large television before her. It was movie night and, _naturally_ , her teammates had decided on a stupid movie: Wicked Scary 9 - The Revenge.

And although her powers were under control, and it was very unlikely they'd end up repeating what had happened the first time they all watched a scary movie together, Raven wasn't exactly _thrilled_ with the choice.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, could hardly contain his excitement.

"I've been waiting _months_ for this thing to come out!" he enthused, practically bouncing in his seat. Raven spared him a bored glance, ignoring the way his bright eyes shone.

"Really? I would have never guessed," she deadpanned, earning a snort of amusement from her leader, though the alien beside him didn't pick up on the sarcasm quite as well.

"Oh, but Raven! Had you not been complaining that Beast Boy was not shutting up about it?" she asked innocently from her snuggled position under Robin's arm.

Beast Boy scoffed defiantly, but his retort was interrupted as their metallic teammate plopped onto the middle of the couch.

"Move it, grass stain," Cyborg teased, ruffling the changeling's hair with one hand as the other placed a bowl of popcorn on the table before them.

"Yeah, yeah," Beast Boy grumbled, scooting closer to Raven. She watched curiously as he hesitated for a moment, before lifting up her blanket and slipping underneath. She then ignored the way his knee brushed against her thigh as he sat cross-legged beside her.

However, she couldn't ignore him leaning his head towards her. "If you get too scared, you can always hold my hand," he whispered, giving her a small wink as his hand patted hers beneath the covers.

She quickly snatched it away from him.

"Hey, offer still stands," he shrugged, smiling cheekily as he set his sights on the screen before him. Raven shifted in her seat, somewhat disappointed that he was directing his attention away from her. They hadn't had any free time today, which Raven was a little bummed about, though she was able to meditate longer than usual. But Beast Boy - well, she could tell he wasn't as... _relaxed_ as her, and his teasing was making it obvious.

So, she decided to help him out a bit.

Waiting until the entire team was absorbed by the cheap effects and tired jump scares the movie provided, Raven slowly inched her hand towards her green companion. At first, he paid no mind to her as her fingers brushed his thigh, feeling the silky fabric of his basketball shorts. But as she moved closer to his groin, she could see him tense up from the corner of her eye.

His mouth opened in what she assumed to be the start of a question, but her fingertips brushing over his crotch made his words die in his throat. He was semi-hard, like she had expected, though the way his penis jumped beneath her touch was also a good sign. She slowly rubbed the tip through his shorts, making sure the movement was obscured by the blanket over them.

Beast Boy squirmed beside her, but made no indication that he wanted her to stop. In fact, he only scooted closer, though his eyes were still glued to the television.

Raven continued to rub his length through his shorts, waiting for him to fall back into a false sense of security. You see, they both had the habit of teasing each other while their teammates sat beside them, clueless - but Raven was planning on doing a lot more than teasing.

She slowly slid her hand towards his waist band, smirking at the way he froze beneath her. Again, he did nothing to stop her, but Raven could almost taste the apprehension that poured off of him in waves. Slipping her hand beneath his waist band, she ignored the shiver that ran down her spine as her fingertips danced across his length, before her hand wrapped around him. Using her pinkie finger as an anchor of sorts, she lightly tugged upwards, feeling his cock grow harder. Letting her wrist fall into a steady rhythm, she directed her sights back to the movie, ignoring the rush of adrenaline that coursed though her veins as she silently jacked off the changeling beside her.

Sparing him a quick glance, she watched as his expression morphed between confusion, fear, and delight. She continued the motion, speeding up ever so slightly as Beast Boy bit his lip; his brow furrowing as he glared at the movie, though Raven was fairly certain he was no longer paying it any attention. His hips slowly began thrusting against her pull, though he quickly stopped himself as Cyborg shifted beside them. But Raven didn't care - she could feel the changeling getting closer, and she was filled with a mix of doubt and determination. She _needed_ to make him cum. She quickened her pace.

It wasn't even a minute later when Beast Boy jolted beneath her, his expression pained. He nearly leaped from the couch, barely giving Raven the chance to remove her hand as he ripped the blanket from her and crumpled it up against his groin.

The action immediately caught the attention of the other titans, their eyes darting towards him questioningly. Raven watched as Beast Boy's face grew red, before the changeling let out a forced laugh.

"Heh, uh, this movie's a lot scarier than I thought," he offered shakily, before racing out of the room.

Raven ignored the curious murmurs her teammates shared as she glanced at her hand, inspecting the residue that remained. A proud smile threaten to part her lips as she stood from the couch and made her way towards the kitchen sink. She had definitely succeeded in 'relaxing' Beast Boy, though she was sure he would find a way to return the favor. But as she turned on the faucet and washed her hands, her satisfied musings were cut short by the sound of the alarm.

"Of course," she muttered bitterly, shaking the water from her hands and racing towards her room to change.

* * *

Raven was pissed. She couldn't move, could hardly breathe, and was only able to watch helplessly as Robin was slammed into a building, before Control Freak aimed his remote at her leader and clicked rewind.

Robin was then flipped back into an upright position, before being slammed into a brick wall once more.

"Oh! Instant replay!" the chubby villain cheered, brushing his greasy hair from his eyes with his free hand. "But how about we _slooooooow_ it _dooooooown_."

With another click of his remote, Robin was sent spiraling towards the wall, his pained expression more obvious in slow motion. But his crash was suddenly cushioned by a fluffy green sheep.

"Hey, no fair!" Control Freak whined, setting his sights on the green titan. "You're supposed to be a dragon!"

Beast Boy bleated in annoyance, before morphing into a rhino and charging towards their trench-coat wearing foe.

Raven could feel her rage build as she attempted to join the fray, but it seemed she was still on the paused setting. Again, she could only watch as Control Freak aimed his remote at her green teammate, undoubtedly in preparation to pause him as well.

But instead, the remote was knocked from his hand by a passing birdarang, electing a small yelp from the greasy villain as it fell to the ground. He then scrambled to regain control, but was knocked off of his feet by Beast Boy. Relief washed over Raven as she watched the changeling shift back into his human form, before picking up the remote as Robin apprehended Control Freak.

Her relief soon turned to dread as Beast Boy sauntered towards her, a devious grin spreading across his lips. Behind him, Robin was untying Starfire from a nearby telephone pole, while Cyborg stood in the middle of the road, slowly booting back up from whatever virus Control Freak had infected him with.

In other words, they weren't paying any attention to the empath, and Beast Boy was sure to take advantage of that.

"Oh, Raven... this is a very compromising position you're in," he mused, idly tossing the remote into the air. "Need a hand?"

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

If Raven were able to move her mouth, she would have sent Beast Boy to another dimension. If she could use her hands, she would have sent him there with a black eye. And a kick in the groin, too, if she were able to move her legs.

Instead, she could only stand there helplessly, silently pleading her teammates would take notice and come to her rescue.

Beast Boy grinned down at her, his stupid bottom tooth poking out of his stupid, big mouth. She could barely see the remote in her peripheral vision, but the way he carelessly tossed it between his hands had her concerned. He was too nonchalant - as if what she had done to him earlier was nothing but a little prank.

"Soooo," he drawled, his voice playful; teasing. "I think we have two options to choose from. Door Number One," he began, taking a quick glance over his shoulder. Cyborg was still in the street, his eye blinking sporadically, and Robin seemed to be struggling with holding back Starfire as her eyes glowed menacingly, with a handcuffed Control Freak visibly shaking beneath her glare. "I press 'play', and you grovel at my feet, begging I forgive you for that little stunt back at the tower, and promising that you'll make it up to me," he continued, directing his gaze back to Raven.

"Or, behind Door Number Two: I get in a little payback, right here, right now," he smirked, giving her an appreciative once-over that made her skin both crawl in disgust and burn with desire. "I'm more partial to option number two, but I'll let you decide."

Raven could feel her anger build as she mustered up the strength to fling him from the alley they were tucked away in, but, unfortunately, she was only able to send out a small pulse of energy, which did nothing but blow his hair back.

"Come on, Rae! I need an answer," he taunted, leaning his face in towards hers as his hand trailed down her side. "What was that? You want _me_ to decide? Well, alrighty! Door Number Two it is!"

She may not have been able to move, but that didn't stop her body from reacting as Beast Boy moved his hand across her stomach and slipped it into her leotard. Her nerve endings were basically on fire, yet she could literally do nothing but stand there as Beast Boy's thumb found her clit, while his other fingers danced around her entrance, barely slipping in. She couldn't deny that it felt good; the way he was able to stimulate all parts of her simultaneously, while also being gentle enough not to send her into a quivering mess (if only she could quiver - _damn that remote_ ), but this was not the time, nor the place.

Though she didn't have much room to talk.

She couldn't remember ever feeling such conflicting emotions. She wanted nothing more than to phase through the ground below, escaping his touch, yet at the same time, she wanted to melt right into him, pull him closer, beg him to go deeper -

"Wow, you're so wet! You must be enjoying this," he mused cheerfully. "I know _I_ sure enjoyed your little surprise on the couch. It was a _job_ well done! I'd give you a round of applause, but my hand's a little busy at the moment..."

Raven's shallow breaths soon turned to sharp gasps, her lack of motor functions making breathing under this kind of duress nearly impossible. Thankfully, the changeling seemed to pick up on it as he deflated ever so slightly.

"Okay, maybe this is a little too mean," he admitted, though his thumb continued toying with her. "I'm gonna unpause ya, but you have to promise that you'll let me finish, alright?"

If only she could glare.

Beast Boy hesitated a moment longer, before the telltale _click_ of the remote reached Raven's ears, and her knees almost gave out. Falling into her green teammate, she was only half surprised as he caught her with his free hand, keeping his word on finishing her with the other. She leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder as she watched the police throw Control Freak into an armored van while Robin talked with another officer. Starfire continued to glare at the villain, her arms crossed as she waited until the doors shut, before directing her sights towards the empath and the changeling.

" _Beast Boy_ ," Raven hissed, her teeth clenched as she balled up his uniform in her hands. " _Starfire is looking!_ "

"Oh?" her teammate mused, seemingly unaffected by the prospect of getting caught as his fingers continued their assault on Raven. "Is she coming?"

Raven watched as their alien teammate uncrossed her arms and floated towards them, her angry expression softening into a look of concern.

" _Yes_ ," the empath whispered, attempting to push herself off of Beast Boy, though her legs refused to hold her weight.

"Are _you_ coming?" he whispered back, his breath hot in her ear.

Raven could feel her body pulsing against his touch, and she knew that she was on the verge, and _Azar, it felt so good_ , but she couldn't risk Starfire exposing them, and the alien was was merely ten feet away -

"Friend Raven, are you injured?"

Beast Boy's hand slipped out of her uniform slowly, though Raven was still unable to stand on her own two legs. She continued to lean on him as he twisted himself around to face their teammate.

"Oh, Rae's fine, Star!" Beast Boy chirped, flashing his signature grin.

Starfire looked unconvinced, her green eyes shifting towards Raven.

"I'm fine," the empath agreed, ignoring the way her body melted into Beast Boy's, _and in front of a witness, no less!_ "I just couldn't breathe very well. Are you okay?"

Raven gestured to the alien's outfit, which no longer consisted of her purple top and mini skirt, and was instead a very revealing, princess-like ball gown.

Starfire tugged at the neckline sheepishly in an attempt to hide her cleavage. "I am unharmed, but my skin is doing the crawling. I do not enjoy the fighting with Control Freak; he is very repulsive."

Raven and Beast Boy nodded in unison - the villain's infatuation with the redhead was beyond creepy.

"Titans!" Robin called from the road as the van pulled away, its lights flashing soundlessly. "Everyone alright?"

Again, Raven merely nodded, ignoring the way Beast Boy's thumb rubbed the hem of her leotard as they made their way towards their leader. Cyborg seemed to have recovered fully as he stood from the road, dusting himself off and grumbling under his breath.

"Mind handing over that remote, Beast Boy?" Robin asked, his gloved hand reaching towards them. Beast Boy let out a exasperated sigh as he passed Raven to Starfire, before pulling the offending device out of his pocket. Raven could feel her strength returning, though she was thankful for Starfire's gentle hold on her - and the lack of an attempt at feeling her up.

"Hopefully this was the real thing, and not just some prototype he's been working on," their leader mused, inspecting the remote inquisitively once it was in his grasp.

"Yeah, that thing was a little too invasive for my taste - I mean, he got me to shift into a _dragon!_ Like, _what the hell?_ "

"He also infected me with some nasty virus," Cyborg added, joining their little huddle. "And pausing and replaying and changing Star's outfit? This is a little too advanced for Control Freak, don't ya think?"

Robin nodded thoughtfully, before pulling a plastic baggie out of his utility belt. He then gently slipped the remote into it. "I'll have to inspect it more closely at the tower. Come on, guys, it's late. Let's get back and get some rest - we've got combat practice in the morning."

The other titans shared a collective groan as they made their way to the T-car. Raven was now able to walk on her own two feet, which let her put some distance between herself and the changeling. Despite enjoying their little game, Beast Boy almost got them caught today, and that wasn't okay. Raven would have to have a talk with him; set some more rules into place. She couldn't risk the team finding out about them - that would be absolutely mortifying.

* * *

"Friend Raven, are you sure you are okay?"

Raven spared Starfire a quick glance as she towel-dried her hair, thankful that the guys hadn't used up all the hot water. The alien was standing beside her, freed from the purple princess nightmare and instead dressed in her hot pink night shirt. Her short brows were furrowed in concern as she combed through her damp hair with her fingers.

"Yes, Starfire. I'm fine," she deadpanned, directing her gaze back to her reflection. "Why?"

Starfire shrugged. "I am just doing the worrying. After all, you said you could not do the breathing very well in your paused state of being. But Beast Boy was able to save you in a timely manner?"

Raven suppressed a scoff at her choice of words. "Yes, I suppose so."

Starfire smile brightly. "Oh, glorious! You two have grown much closer since our return from Tokyo. I am glad you have done the bonding."

Again, Raven couldn't help but snort in amusement, though she did manage to disguise it as a cough. "Yep, we've, uh, definitely _bonded_."

Starfire clapped her hands together, her smile growing as she began to babble about the wonders of friendship, blissfully unaware of how _friendly_ Beast Boy and Raven actually were.

* * *

 **A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means a lot :) and if you haven't, feel free to do so! It is very much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I just don't get why you're so opposed to it!"

"Because I said no."

"But we've done practically everything else! Why is this any different?"

"I already told you: _no_."

"But, it's like, the _natural_ progression of a relationship!"

"This isn't a relationship, Beast Boy."

"Well, _yeah_ , but - I-I mean, come _on_ , Rae! Why can't we just - "

" _Beast Boy_ ," Raven practically growled, pinching the bridge of her nose to combat her growing headache. "I told you from the start that it wouldn't happen."

"But _why!?_ " the changeling exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "It won't _mean_ anything! I just don't understand - "

"It's too... _intimate_ ," Raven continued, realizing her headache was inevitable. Was he _always_ so fucking loud?

" _What?_ " Beast Boy practically shrieked, his brows furrowing comically. "How is _kissing_ too intimate when you've literally _sat on my face?_ "

Raven could feel her cheeks burn at his words, though she couldn't think of a logical response. He had a point, but she was set in her ways.

"It just... is," she supplied lamely. This wasn't their first time arguing the subject, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Her teammate was just too infatuated with the idea of making out, and Raven was just not on the same page. "People who _like_ each other kiss. We only _tolerate_ each other; therefore, we don't have any need for kissing."

The green titan merely rolled his eyes. "Okay, we all know I'm not the sharpest box in the shed, but even _I_ know that that doesn't make sense."

Raven's eye twitched as she stopped herself from correcting him, and instead focused on the point he was attempting to make. "I can't help it that I'm uncomfortable with the thought of kissing," she admitted, crossing her arms. "It may not make sense, but it's how I feel. You need to respect that, Beast Boy."

She watched as he slumped against the wall, defeated. They were alone in the training room, slightly sweaty from the drills Robin had them running, and all riled up from their one-on-one combat session. Naturally, Raven had let Beast Boy 'win' as not to the embarrass him in front of the guys, and he immediately pressured her for a victory kiss once the others had left.

"It's just embarrassing, okay?" Beast Boy blurted, sliding down the wall until his butt hit the floor. Raven regarded him from above, skeptically.

"What's embarrassing?"

The changeling's green skin darkened as he blushed, his face now more burgundy in color. "Nothing," he muttered, his eyes avoiding hers.

Raven clenched her fists in annoyance, before bending down to be level with him. "No - tell me," she demanded harshly, internally berating herself. Why couldn't she be nice for even a second?

But, much to her surprise, Beast Boy was willing to explain. "It's just, when all us guys are hanging out - you know, me, Cy, Rob, and then Speedy and Aqualad - we all kinda... swap stories," he began, glancing up at Raven sheepishly.

She kept her face placid, despite the sudden jolt of anxiety that shot through her. " _Go on_..."

"I mean - obviously _I_ don't have any stories to swap! But that's 'cuz even if I told them about us without saying that it's _us_ , they'd never believe me!" he continued, his voice cracking.

Raven arched her brow suspiciously. "And why is that?"

"Well, why would they believe that I've gotten to third base with a chick if I've never even _kissed_ one before?" he replied, his words rushed as his blush deepened.

Again, Raven was confused. "Why can't you just lie?"

She didn't like the thought of Beast Boy bragging about their activities, but she could see where he was coming from. He was nearly eighteen, and obviously wanted to keep up appearances with the other guys.

"Uh, 'cuz I'm like the world's worst liar?" he quipped, as if the answer were obvious. Which, it sort of was. The boy couldn't lie to save his life.

But Raven couldn't bring herself to care. "Why is everything a contest with you guys?" she asked instead, hoping to get off the subject of _kissing_. Even just the thought made her shudder.

"Dude, really?" he practically scoffed. "That's just how it works! We all hang out, eat some pizza, play some game-station, and then talk about sports and chicks. And I'm just tired of pretending to be this lame-ass virgin when I've gotten further than half those dudes!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You _are_ a virgin, Beast Boy," she reminded him dully.

"Wow, Rae - rub that in too, why don't ya!" he snapped. She almost smiled at the way he pouted, his bottom lip quivering as he glared at the wall behind her. Were all guys really this stupid?

Lowering herself onto her knees, she regarded him coolly. "So what if they all think you're some lame-ass virgin?" she began teasingly, placing her hands on his knees as she leaned in towards him. "You know the truth, and _I_ know the truth. Just because Cyborg and Speedy can't keep it in their pants, doesn't make them better or manlier than you," she continued, her hand sliding down his thigh. "And didn't Aqualad get dumped not too long ago? I bet the most action he's gotten in the last few months has been with his right hand."

Raven slowly rubbed Beast Boy through his uniform, feeling him grow harder beneath her touch, though he continued to stare past her. "In all actuality, the only guys who get to go home to a willing girl every night are Robin," she mused, her fingers toying with the zipper above his crotch, "and _you_."

But before she could go any further, the training room doors hissed open. Beast Boy sprung from his seated position, knocking Raven onto her butt as she internally chanted her mantra. The weights beside her began to float as they glowed from her powers, though after a few deep breaths, she was able to silently set them back on the floor.

"What are you two still doing in here?" Cyborg asked curiously, before taking a gulp of the sports drink in his hand.

"Um..." Beast Boy replied intelligently, his eyes darting towards the empath.

Raven could only sigh, praying her face wasn't as red as it felt. "Beast Boy pulled a muscle, and I was merely healing it," she lied, standing up from the floor. "It seems his 'victory' wasn't as flawless as he claimed."

Cyborg snorted in amusement, before gesturing towards the exit with a nod. "Figures. Wanna play some Mega-Monkeys on the game-station?"

Beast Boy gave Raven a wayward glance, his expression torn. "Uh, let me just finish up with Raven real quick, yeah?" he suggested, before sending Cyborg a grin. "Then I can kick your butt!"

"Oh, you're _on_ , green bean," Cyborg laughed, before taking another swig as he exited the room. Raven crossed her arms before her, her brows furrowed ever so slightly. Why was the robotic titan _always_ interrupting their moments?

"Listen, Rae - " the changeling began, but she quickly cut him off with the wave of her hand.

"Go hang out with Cyborg. We can finish this later," she deadpanned, avoiding his gaze. Beast Boy's shoulders slumped at her tone, though he remained rooted in his spot.

"Raincheck?" he chirped, giving her a small smile.

She almost returned it, but quickly caught herself. "We can... delay patrolling later." Her voice remained flat, though she did soften her expression ever so slightly. How Beast Boy managed to chip away at her usual cold exterior, she'd never know. And yet, as his smile widened, her resolve only weakened.

He responded with a wink, before leaping towards the exit. With the doors hissing open, he paused for a moment, his eyes meeting Raven's.

"I'm sorry for, uh, pressuring you about the whole - "

Again, Raven dismissed him with a wave. "Let's not talk about that," she replied, suppressing another shudder.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly as he passed through the doorway, but caught it before it closed as the empath called out to him.

"Wait, Beast Boy!"

She felt her stomach twist as she carefully thought over what she was about to ask.

"When... When are you having your next 'guys night in'?"

The changeling cocked his head to the side as he regarded her suspiciously. "Uh, this Friday, I think. As long as there isn't an alert. Why?"

Raven felt a groan rise in her throat, though she was able to quietly suppress it. "Just... come see me beforehand, alright?"

Again, Beast Boy only stared at her.

" _Alright_?" she repeated, arching her brow.

"Uh, alright?" he confirmed, albeit hesitantly. "Can I ask _why?_ "

Raven closed her eyes, breathing slowly as she pushed away her reservations, before meeting his gaze. "Like you said: you're an awful liar. And... well, I don't want you to have to lie. So just see me beforehand."

It took a moment for realization to hit Beast Boy, but once his brain processed her words, his eyes shone as brightly as his smile. "Oh... _Oh!_ Yeah, yeah! Will do!" he exclaimed, before darting out of the room. "See ya, Rae!"

"Whatever," the empath muttered under her breath, finally releasing the smile that she had been holding back. She was already regretting her decision, but the way her stomach fluttered at the changeling's excitement almost made it worth it.

 _Almost._

* * *

 **Another chapter? The perks of a three day weekend :)**

 **Sorry this chapter didn't have as much "action" - I wanted to give you guys a little more insight into their "relationship" and what kind of boundaries they have set. But fear not, there is plenty more to come ;)**

 **Please continue to review! Faves and follows are also welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Raven was always thorough with her research; she couldn't help it. When Robin needed help deciphering an old rune, she became fluent in the language by studying scriptures and hunting down ancient texts. When Cyborg asked her to assist with rebuilding the T-car, she took a class in mechanics and watched tutorials online. And when Starfire begged her to 'learn the baking', she actually attempted to follow the recipe, and hid all of the mustard beforehand.

So when her little 'thing' started with Beast Boy? You can bet she read three books on human anatomy and seven trashy novels.

But this potential... _kissing_ thing... this was different.

Starfire was blissfully unaware of the empath's secret agenda in watching a few romantic comedies together. The alien figured in was an impromptu girl's day, and not a chance for her teammate to research _kissing_ without clogging up her computer's search history. So when the movie began, and the main character's boyfriend dumped her, and she was about to get a regrettable haircut, Starfire began _talking_.

"Oh, I cannot began to describe the happiness that is within me, friend!" the redhead squealed, having to literally anchor herself to the couch as her body threatened to float away.

"Yep. I am also feeling the happiness," Raven deadpanned, her eyes glued to the movie. Claire, the main character, had just met who Raven assumed to be the movie's heartthrob. Tall, blond, and with blue eyes that put the sky to shame - yep, this guy was getting smooched.

"Shall we also engage in the girl-talk? I have many topics I wish to discuss with you!" Starfire continued, not even pretending to pay attention to the movie anymore.

"Um, yeah. In a bit," Raven mused absentmindedly, her eyes darting across the screen as the potential couple accidentally went on a date. _How does that even happen?_

"Glorious! Let me know when you wish to initiate it!" her teammate beamed, though Raven hardly registered her words as her brows furrowed.

Okay, now they were in a bar? Raven was confused. How had they gotten from downtown Metropolis, all the way to some rinky-dink back-roads bar in the middle of freaking nowhere? She hated these movies - _wait!_ They were about to -

"Oh! We have forgotten the snacks!" Starfire exclaimed, causing Raven to jump three feet in the air as the alien paused the movie. "We cannot have a proper girl's day without the customary snacking!"

Raven could feel the vein in her forehead throb, though she managed not to blow anything up. "I'm actually not that hungry, Star - " she began, but was immediately silenced by the alien's scoff.

"Oh, that is the nonsense, Raven! The popped corn and small chocolates are traditional! We must obey the traditions!" she giggled, before rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen. "Unless, of course, friend Beast Boy has taken the chocolates into his room. I shall call him and ask!"

Raven felt her face heat up as she glanced back at the TV screen, the giant faces of the main characters inches apart as they leaned in for a drunken kiss. If Beast Boy saw what she was watching...

"No, really, Starfire. I'm actually, um... No - Robin actually put me on a diet. He said I need to cut carbs and eat more protein - "

But her protests were ignored as Starfire punched in Beast Boy's number on her communicator.

Raven resisted the urge to teleport to her room, and instead held her breath as she listened to her teammates. Beast Boy _had_ taken all the candy to his room, but he was more than willing to bring it right out to them! He just needed a minute, and, naturally, that was just _glorious_ to hear! Raven could have died.

Starfire hung up her communicator right as the microwave beeped, the smell of slightly singed popcorn filling the common room. Raven's nose wrinkled in disgust. She could hear her teammate open the fridge, and felt even sicker at what that entailed.

"Would you mind if I added the mustard directly to the popped corn, friend?" Starfire asked innocently as she floated back to the couch.

Raven's stomach churned. "Go for it, Starfire. I'm not that hungry."

"Aw, but I brought all this candy!"

Raven froze at the sound of his voice, her heart-rate quickening ever so slightly. She couldn't bring herself to face him as she listened to him make his way towards the couch, the bag of candy crinkling with every step.

"What are you guys watching?" he mused, hopping over the back of the couch and plopping down in between the girls.

"Just a few of the romantic comedies," Starfire answered between mouthfuls of mustard-covered popcorn.

Beast Boy's eyebrow quirked as he shot Raven a knowing look. "Oh?"

Raven replied with an arched brow of her own, daring the changeling to say something.

"Though it is the girl's day, you may join us if you wish!" Starfire offered, oblivious to her teammates' silent exchange.

"Hmm," Beast Boy pondered, tapping his finger against his chin thoughtfully. "I don't really have anything better to do... Alright, Star! I'll join you guys!"

Again, Raven felt the need to phase through the couch and out of the tower. If she couldn't handle watching _other people_ kiss in a movie with Beast Boy, how could she manage _actually kissing Beast Boy?_

Why did she ever even entertain the thought? What they had was _good._ She loved their secret rendezvous; how he'd eat her out on the couch they were sitting on, or how she'd give him head in the training room. Why did _kissing_ need to be thrown into the mix?

She could no longer bring herself to pay attention to the movie, and instead found her eyes wandering towards the changeling beside her. He was attractive, sure. But she had established that months ago. But his lips - she hadn't ever really inspected them. They weren't too thin, and they looked soft. He couldn't grow facial hair to save his life, so she knew he wouldn't be all stubbly or whatever, though she doubted she would be able to notice during a quick peck. After all, that was all she was planning on doing; giving him a quick peck on the lips before he went to hang with the guys.

He had to have known that was all it would be, right?

Her stomach dropped as his eyes shifted towards hers, and she hurriedly looked away, her expression remaining neutral. Why was she getting so worked up over this? It was just a kiss - their lips would meet for a moment, and then it'd be done. She had literally had his dick in her mouth, for fuck's sake. A kiss was nothing compared to that, right?

Raven squirmed in her seat, suddenly feeling slightly aroused at the thought of sucking him off. She always enjoyed it, the way he'd thrust into her mouth as he moaned with pleasure. She loved making him feel good, especially when she knew he'd return the favor. But what would he do for a kiss? Give her a high-five? It wouldn't be mutually-beneficial. He'd get to brag about making out with some mystery girl, and she'd have to sit in her room and replay it over and over again. It wasn't fair.

The beeping of Starfire's communicator freed Raven from her thoughts, causing both her and Beast Boy to turn their attention towards the alien.

Their teammate smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders as she fumbled with opening the device.

"Oh, flibnard! I have done the spacing!" she groaned, her eyes darting back and forth as she read the message on the screen. "Robin and I are supposed to speak at the local high school tonight! I must go get ready - may we postpone the girl's day?"

Raven barely managed to nod before the alien raced out of the room, muttering a series of curse words in her mother tongue.

What felt like an eternity of silence stretched between Raven and Beast Boy, before the changeling cleared his throat.

"Ahem, soo, uh, it looks like we're gonna be on our own tonight," he mused, idly twiddling his thumbs as he looked towards the ceiling. " _All alone_... Hmm... what to do..."

Raven toyed with the drawstrings of her pajama bottoms, casting Beast Boy a sideways glance. "Gee, whatever could you be hinting at?" she mused sarcastically, though she was pretty certain they were riding the same wavelength.

Her green teammate leaned towards her slowly, using one hand to cup his mouth. " _I'm saying you should suck my dick_ ," he whispered, causing Raven to be both pissed off and turned on by the crude phrasing. How was he able to make her feel such opposite emotions at the same time? Hell, she wasn't supposed to allow herself to feel _anything._ She was _Raven_ ; stoic, cold. _Cruel._

"Didn't I do that this morning?" she replied, stretching her arms above her head. She could feel Beast Boy's gaze and practically taste his arousal as he stared at her body.

"N-nothing wrong with a round two," he suggested, his voice cracking.

Raven turned herself towards him, silently berating herself as her eyes zeroed in on his lips. Now was _not_ the time to think about _that_. But the longer she stared, the stronger her curiosity became. Kissing him wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, would it? After all, he had upgraded to brushing his teeth at least once a day, which was a significant improvement compared to his hygiene routine from when they had first met.

 _No_ , Raven scoffed, using all of her willpower to bring her eyes to meet his. _You are_ not _actually considering this!_

But, yet again, her gaze slowly wandered back down, and her thoughts turned against her. _One_ kiss wouldn't hurt. It'd be quick, and then she'd get it over with! No more dreading Friday evening - she'd cut out three days of worrying! It would be a win-win for both of them.

It wasn't until she felt herself leaning forward that her common sense kicked back in. _Kissing_ was off of the table; she had made that clear from the beginning. No amount of pouting or whining or _curiosity_ was going to change her mind.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Raven?"

The green hand waving in front of her was enough to pull Raven back from the depths of her mind, though she could feel her face redden in embarrassment. Luckily, Beast Boy hadn't seemed to notice their closer proximity as he looked at her quizzically.

"So, am I getting my dick sucked or not?" he asked, his voice teasing as he fought back a grin.

Raven resisted the urge to kick him in the face, and instead weighed her options. One: they could hide away in the training room for a bit, do their thing, and then she could go back to freaking out over the K-word, or Two: she could do something so unbelievably crazy and out-of-character, that it would distract her from her dwelling and cause Beast Boy to forget he had ever even _wanted_ a measly little kiss.

And as her eyes kept darting back to his lips, and her heart threatened to beat right out of her chest, she realized she was feeling rather fond of option two.

"Do you think they keep the condoms in Robin's room or in Starfire's?"

* * *

 **Raven may be doing things a bit backwards, yeah?**

 **Please continue to review! They are the kick in the butt I need to churn out more chapters! Also, chapters will start getting a little longer from here on out, that way I'm able to throw in a good combo of fluff and smut, while also working on " _character development_ " or whatever that boring, needless thing is called ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

She knew she was being crazy. She wasn't thinking things through - hell, she wasn't even _thinking_. Her brain was no longer taking part in her plan, and her common sense had jumped ship as well. This was insane - unthinkable. She realized she was being completely irrational.

But, as Raven rummaged through her teammate's bedside table, she realized something else: she didn't really _care_.

Her virginity wasn't something she held near and dear. Sure, she didn't plan on just throwing it away, but she also wasn't really saving herself. Yeah, she liked to imagine that she'd meet a nice guy someday and settle down, but Raven was realistic - she was a super hero, and she had already died once. She doubted she'd live past thirty. Finding her soulmate wasn't a likely scenario, and she knew she'd most likely have to settle.

So, as she delicately placed everything back where she had found it and closed the drawer slowly, she chanced a glance at Beast Boy, whose face was twisted in disgust. It seemed he had stumbled upon Starfire's underwear drawer.

"Ugh - Star wears _thongs?_ "

Suppressing a smirk, she shook her head fondly. He'd have to do.

Raven rose from her knees, dusting off her pajamas as her eyes scanned the room. It was pink, girly, and surprisingly tidy. The alien had traded in her circular bed years ago, in favor of a queen-sized canopy. Though, Raven wasn't sure it was getting much use. Starfire's bedroom was basically just a giant walk-in closet now, since the alien had all but moved into Robin's room.

But that didn't mean they didn't spend _some_ time in her pink purgatory. Raven's room was right down the hall, and the empath had become all too familiar with the sound of squeaking bed-springs. Which only fueled her determination as she continued her search.

Starfire was a bit of an over-sharer, so Raven was fairly certain they still used condoms. When the team had first returned from Tokyo, the alien's request of birth-control had nearly given Cyborg a heart attack. But, due to her strange biology, the robotic titan couldn't supply her with the proper alien hormones to prevent a potential alien-acrobat fetus.

Thus, Starfire settled for 'the gloves of love' - she _really_ shouldn't have asked for Beast Boy's opinion.

Smirking at the thought, Raven made her way towards Starfire's vanity. She had dozens of palettes and lipsticks strewn about, with a few makeup brushes thrown into the mix. It was possibly organized chaos, though Raven couldn't tell for sure. Sifting through the clutter slowly, as not to send it tumbling to the floor, the empath attempted to open the small jewelry box buried beneath.

 _Jackpot_ , she mused to herself, revealing her latex saviors.

It was a small box, half-empty, and oddly intimidating. Using her powers, she plucked a single one from within, before gently closing the jewelry box's lid.

She could hear Beast Boy behind her, muttering to himself as he peeked under the alien's bed.

"If Starfire has like nine stomachs, do you think she has multiple - " he began, but Raven hurriedly cut him off as she cleared her throat.

" _Ahem_ ," she growled, feeling a headache coming on. Why did she subject herself to his company?

Beast Boy stood up quickly, flashing Raven his signature grin. "Oh, sweet!" he enthused, setting his sights on her hand. "Where'd you find them?"

Raven opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it. If the changeling knew where they were kept, he would undoubtedly take the whole box. And that wasn't very subtle.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested, choosing to ignore her teammate's question.

Beast Boy merely pouted at her response. "Hey, come on - " he started, but stopped short as his ears began to twitch. Raven watched as a look over horror passed over his face, before he shifted into a mouse and scurried under the bed as Starfire's door hissed open.

"Friend Raven?"

Raven's heart all but stopped as she whipped around to face the alien, holding the condom behind her back. "Starfire!" she exclaimed, her stoic demeanor dropping for only a moment. Mentally chanting her mantra, Raven swallowed. "I thought you left already?"

Starfire was staring at the empath quizzically. "Yes, but I had forgotten my communicator." Pause. "Why are you in my room?"

Raven's face remained blank, though her eyes darted around the room frantically. She needed a believable excuse - _and fast_.

"I was..." She set her sights upon her teammate's vanity. "...thinking about doing my makeup?"

Starfire returned her blank expression. "You... were going to perform the makeover on yourself... w-without me?"

Raven nearly winced at Starfire's defeated tone. "Uh, no - not quite a 'makeover'," she reassured, her fingers idly toying with the condom behind her. "I just... I was thinking about _ordering_ some makeup," she amended, shrugging. "And I was torn between a satin finish and a metallic finish, so I wanted to see both in person. I apologize for entering your room without your permission."

She hoped she sounded genuine, despite her weak excuse. But Starfire seemed satisfied. After all, Raven was _willingly_ discussing makeup.

"Oh, I suggest the satin!" she beamed, floating towards her vanity. "Or perhaps even the matte - you are a beginner, after all!"

Raven forced a smile. "Good call, Starfire. Well, I'm gonna go now." She then awkwardly circled around the alien, making sure to face her as she backed out of her room.

"You may always come to me for the advice, friend!" Starfire called, before turning towards her dresser, cheerfully humming to herself.

Obviously sensing his opportunity, Raven watched as a green mouse darted out from under the alien's bed and into the hallway, barely squeezing through as the door slid shut.

Morphing back into his human from, Beast Boy clapped Raven on the back. "Nice save, Rae."

Raven only managed to glare, before nodding towards the direction of her room. "Let's make this quick."

"Always do!" Beast Boy chirped, before furrowing his brows as the empath snorted in amusement. "Wait, no - I didn't mean it like _that!_ "

* * *

Once they had reached Raven's room, they realized they didn't have any lube. And, being a virgin, Raven suspected that the added lubricant would ease the discomfort she was bound to face. But, not wanting to postpone their evening's plans any longer, Beast Boy had promised that he'd get her plenty wet.

And so far, he was keeping his word.

Raven suppressed a moan as Beast Boy's thumb toyed with her clit, causing her to convulse as he sent her to the brink of an orgasm. She wasn't sure if Robin and Starfire had left yet, but at this point in time, she didn't really care. All that mattered was the way her teammate's lips explored her thighs while his fingers slipped inside of her. She nearly screamed when he replaced his fingers with his tongue, her breath hitching as he continued to explore her with his mouth.

Biting back a gasp, Raven's legs began to shake as her teammate pushed her over the edge, filling her with what she could only describe as euphoria. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting Beast Boy's dopey grin ruining the moment. His smile always made her stomach flutter.

"Was that _more_ than _acceptable?_ " he mused, his voice laced with a hint of annoyance. Raven merely smirked as she draped her arm over her eyes.

"I am satisfied," she relented, too relaxed to attempt an insult. He didn't deserve it - especially after a performance like _that_.

She felt the bed shift as Beast Boy moved to sit beside her, his hand toying with the hem of her t-shirt.

"So, this is the part where we get naked, right?" he asked casually, his voice almost _too_ nonchalant.

Raven felt her stomach drop - she hadn't thought that far ahead. Removing her arm from her eyes, she regarded the changeling beside her warily. His eyes were focused on her lower-half, as if he were studying the curve of her hips as she brought her knees together. Sitting up slowly, she felt her courage fade.

Was she _really_ going to do this?

But as his green eyes shifted to meet her gaze, and the stupid fluttering in her stomach started back up, she sighed.

 _Fuck it._

Grabbing the bottom of her shirt, she slowly pulled the garmet over her head, only breaking eye contact as the fabric passed between them. Tossing it onto her floor, she sat beside Beast Boy in nothing but her lacy black bra.

It was then that the changeling's eyes left hers, instead focusing on her heaving chest. When had she started breathing so hard?

Nearly a minute of silence passed, though, in Raven's exposed state, it might as well have been hours. Beast Boy's gaze had yet to leave her breasts, and she felt a blush creep up her neck as her more timid side made an appearance.

But she hurriedly banished it to the back of her mind.

"I believe this 'naked' thing is supposed to be mutual, Beast Boy."

Her voice sounded louder than usual, though she figured it was from how unnaturally quiet her teammate was being. Sure, seeing her in just her bra was a new thing for him - he had only really explored her lower-half. But, it was _just_ a bra, for fuck's sake. If he stopped his gawking, he'd maybe get to see more.

Another moment passed before he blinked, breaking the spell she must have unknowingly cast upon him. A sheepish grin found its way onto his face, before he jumped from the bed.

"Right, right!" he agreed, yanking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. But he barely gave Raven any time to appreciate his six-pack as he bent over and pulled down his sweatpants, before awkwardly kicking them off.

It was then Raven's turn to gawk.

She ignored the flamingo-print of his boxers, instead focusing on the way they hugged his form. And yes, she had see him naked on a few dozen occasions, but this time, she knew it would be different. It was the way their combined nerves pulsed through the air, in sync with the way his cock pulsed beneath the fabric of his boxers.

He was hard. He was _ready_.

She felt her hands act on their own accord, reaching for him as he stepped closer. Her fingertips trailed along his waistband, before leisurely tugging it down. He took the hint, and soon his boxers joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. Raven then found herself closing her eyes as she leaned forward, her lips lightly brushing against the head of his penis. Her mind jumped back to earlier that morning, when they had sneaked off to the bathroom after breakfast. She remembered the way he had moaned her name as she sucked on him; the way he practically melted into the wall as he came in her mouth.

And, as her lips wrapped around him once more, she knew she was more than ready to do it all over again.

But the gentle push on her shoulder caused her to retreat. Raven looked up at her teammate, not even bothering to hide her confused expression.

"I don't want - I'm scared I'll..." he began, his face flushing as his eyes avoided hers. "I don't think I'm gonna last too long, Rae."

Raven sat back, a small smile parting her lips. She couldn't help but find his admission endearing - and, dare she say it - _adorable_.

Leaning onto her back, she propped herself up with her elbows, reveling in the way the changeling's gaze swept across her body.

"I did say to make this quick," she teased.

Beast Boy huffed at her response, bringing back a hint of normalcy as he crawled on top of her. "Shut up."

Raven quirked an eyebrow - oh how strange the reversal of their roles had become. Everything was so different, yet exactly the same.

"Uh, Rae?" Beast Boy squeaked, his eyes zeroing in on her chest once again. "You're, uh, you're gonna take this off, right?" He gestured to her bra with a nod, his face bright red.

Raven soon wore a matching blush.

She knew her body was nothing to be ashamed of - hell, she could admit she was far above average in regards to breast-size, and her muscle tone and leanness had given her a very athletic, hour-glass shape. But still, the only person who had ever seen her completely nude was Starfire, and that was only due to an unfortunate mix-up in their shower schedules. Though, the alien had complimented her in her awkward, naive way.

Raven gulped nervously. "Well, it is standard practice," she deadpanned, hoping her blush had receded some. Beast Boy responded with a tight smile, before slipping one hand behind her to clumsily fumble with the clasp.

And Raven allowed him to struggle, not as eager as he was to remove her last piece of clothing. But as the changeling let out a triumphant " _Ah ha!_ " and her bra straps fell off of her shoulders, she couldn't help it as a wave of dark energy shot from her, shattering the light bulb in her lamp and casting them into darkness.

"Aw, seriously?" Beast Boy whined.

But Raven merely sighed, sending out another pulse to light the several candles on her dresser.

Beast Boy squinted at the sudden light, before blinking as his eyes found hers. "Okay, this works."

Raven rolled her eyes, annoyed at how handsome he looked in the faint glow of the candlelight. She hadn't meant for this to get so romantic.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with," she drawled, shrugging her bra off of her and tossing it away.

Again, silence filled the room as Beast Boy shamelessly stared at Raven's bare breasts. She knew they were the first pair he had ever seen in person, and she knew that this had to have been a momentous occasion for him, but she could feel her resolve weakening. Beast Boy needed to be inside of her, like, yesterday.

Cupping his chin with her hand, she slowly directed his gaze back to hers as she brought the condom to her with her powers, opening its package.

"Beast Boy," she began, her usual monotone returning. "I am lying on my bed, naked and horny. You are lying on top of me, also naked." She then trailed her other hand down his torso and to his groin, tracing his cock with her fingertips before slowly slipping the condom over him. "And, also horny," she mused, feeling him twitch under her touch as she rolled the latex down his length. "Now, though I am flattered by the way you're staring at me, we have more pressing matters at hand."

Beast Boy's jaw still hung from its hinges, though his eyes were attempting to focus on hers. And it only took him about ten seconds to process her words, before his signature grin crept onto his face, causing Raven's stomach to flutter uncontrollably.

"This is so fucking awesome."

* * *

 **Review, follow, or favorite?**


	7. Chapter 7

Raven could remember how it had first started. How Beast Boy always looked for an excuse to touch her or be near her. The way his teasing slowly became more and more physical; how his lighthearted jabs had eventually evolved into hardcore, unashamed flirting. And how Raven had allowed it all to happen, intrigued by where it could potentially lead.

It led to her bedroom, apparently.

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the pain, or discomfort, or whatever the hell she was supposed to expect. Beast Boy was going slow, gently easing himself in as she spread her legs further apart. She absently realized that she was chanting her mantra under her breath, and that her teammate most likely heard it with his heightened hearing, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She needed some semblance of control - and knowing that her powers weren't going haywire provided her with that much-needed comfort.

Raven tensed as Beast Boy entered her completely, holding still as her body slowly adjusted to his size. He wasn't necessarily _huge_ or anything; a bit above average, she suspected, but nothing she couldn't handle if she allowed herself to relax.

But as he delicately pulled out, before thrusting back in, Raven knew it'd be a bit of a challenge.

"Wait, Beast Boy," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

The changeling paused, still inside of her.

"You okay? Is this okay? Am I hurting you?" he questioned, his voice quiet but shrill as he attempted to pull out of her completely.

"No, wait!" Raven hissed, grabbing his thighs and holding him still as she let out a shaky breath. "Just... just give me a second, okay? Don't - don't move yet..."

It wasn't exactly _painful_ , but she wasn't enjoying it yet, either. She could feel the way his cock twitched inside of her; how the blood pulsed through him and reverberated against her walls.

And that's when it hit her - the fact that she could no longer call herself a virgin. The fact that - even at this very moment, while they lied completely still, wearing matching blushes and sharing shaky breaths - they were no longer the pure, naive titans. That they were taking each other's virginity; their _innocence_. That despite whatever happened days, weeks, or even years from now, Beast Boy would always be her first.

And that she was okay with it.

"Just, go slow, okay?" she breathed, allowing herself to open her eyes, only to meet his. He was staring down at her, a mixture of concern and contentment etched across his face. He was always so expressive - she envied him for it.

"Don't be afraid to speak up - if, if I'm hurting you, alright?" he offered, gracing her with a small smile as he began to slowly ease into her, and then slowly ease back out. He was always so kind; so considerate of her. _So innocent._

She responded with a smirk. "Oh, just fuck me already."

His eyebrows jumped at her words, before a sly grin replaced his sweet smile. "Alrighty, Rae - you asked for it!"

He pushed himself back into her, his eyelids fluttering shut as a groan escaped his lips. Raven almost gasped, surprised by the force, though thankful it didn't hurt as badly as she expected. It still wasn't comfortable, but she could feel herself relaxing.

Grabbing onto his shoulders, she pulled him closer, if that were even still possible. He continued to thrust in and out, not exactly in rhythm, but with slightly more control.

 _Control_ , Raven thought bitterly, feeling her powers leech out with every breath she took. Nothing had exploded, _yet_ , but with a quick glance around her room, she could see several of her belongings encased in her powers; a few were even floating. Not wanting to dampen her spirits, she closed her eyes, internally repeating her mantra as her nails dug into Beast Boy's shoulder blades.

His body was unbelievably warm, and everything about him was so firm; so _hard_.

"Harder," she mumbled, her face tucked into the crook of his neck. She could feel something... _building_ , inside of her. Something familiar, yet foreign.

"You sure?" he mused, his voice deeper than usual, more guttural.

" _Harder_ ," she repeated, wrapping her legs around his hips as her lips brushed against the skin of his neck. He was _so warm_ ; everything was _so warm_.

Beast Boy upped his speed, thrusting into her wildly as he wrapped one arm around her waist, propping himself up with the other. She had never been so close to someone before; physically, or mentally, or emo-

 _No emotions_ , she snapped, mentally berating herself. _No emotions, no affection, no feelings._

Beast Boy moaned into her ear, her breath hitching at the sound. He was so close - they were so close.

 _She_ was so _close_.

"B-Beast Boy," she sighed, her voice barely above a whisper as she sunk into her mattress. It was different, this time. _Deeper_. She still felt the waves of euphoria wash over her, but it wasn't the same as when he ate her out. It was... _more_.

"Whoa, _dude_ ," he gasped, bringing Raven back to her senses as she rolled her eyes. He had such a way with words.

He continued thrusting into her, though his pace was slowing. She could feel him inside of her, no longer as hard.

"That was... you were... _fuck_ ," he breathed, collapsing on to Raven as he chuckled to himself. "Holy shit, Rae - that was _awesome!_ "

"So fucking awesome," she deadpanned, suppressing a proud smile as she glanced around the room. Everything had landed back in place, with nothing imploding. She had kept control.

" _Exactly!_ " Beast Boy enthused, slipping out of her and rolling to her side. "Like, oh my god! This is literally the best day of my life. Literally."

Raven blushed at his words. She knew it was most likely the adrenaline and hormones talking, but it surprised her, nonetheless.

Her face only reddened as she felt his eyes on her, trailing up her naked form before settling on her face. She could see him smile from the corner of her eye, though it took her a moment to meet his gaze. Turning her head, she prayed her blush would fade as their eyes locked.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled, his smile wavering slightly.

Raven realized bitterly that she was destined to remain red if he continued to stare at her like that.

"Beast Boy," she warned, her face blank.

He at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry," he offered, shrugging as his eyes left hers, instead focusing on her lips.

" _Beast Boy_ ," she repeated, a mixture of annoyance and fear stirring within her stomach. Did he _have_ to look at her like that?

"Kissing is still too intimate?" he guessed, meeting her gaze for a moment, before his eyes darted back to her mouth.

Raven resisted the urge to push him off her bed. " _Yes_ ," she growled, her irritation made clear. "What is it with you suddenly wanting to kiss me?"

She watched as his face fell, his small smile looking more somber. "I've always wanted to kiss you."

Raven's heart skipped a beat, and she found it suddenly hard to swallow. " _Beast Boy_ ," she warned, _yet again_. They had talked about this - or, rather, agreed _not_ to talk about it.

No emotions.

No affection.

No feelings.

 _No kissing_.

Did she have to remind him every single day?

Realizing she was now the one staring at his lips, Raven closed her eyes. Her mantra was echoing in her mind, though it might as well have been white noise. All she could think about was Friday - and that he was still holding out on her kiss. That the sex hadn't deterred him; hell, if anything, it made him more eager. He wanted to kiss her. He'd _always_ wanted to.

But Raven didn't have time to fully dwell on it as her room was suddenly lit up with flashing red lights, the alarm blaring. Beast Boy sprung from her bed, holding his crotch as he danced around in a panic. "Shit, shit, _shit!_ "

Raven was able to keep her cool, gesturing towards the waste basket beside her dresser. "Just toss it in there for now. I'll dispose of it later."

Beast Boy sent her a grateful smile, before removing the condom and dropping it in her garbage. "Duty calls," he shrugged, sending her a wink before morphing into a fly and squeezing under her door.

Raven didn't have time to be annoyed as she quickly kicked her teammate's forgotten clothing under the bed, summoning her uniform from her closet at the same time. Grabbing a tissue from her vanity, she attempted to clean herself up a bit, before slipping her leotard on and grabbing her cloak. She sent her bed one last look, longing to sink into her blue comforter. But, like Beast Boy had said: duty called, and they couldn't just hit ignore.

She extinguished the candles on her dresser with the swish of her hand, plunging her room into darkness as she phased through her floor.

* * *

It was the H.I.V.E Five - or, more accurately, the H.I.V.E _Two_. And although it was only Gizmo and Mammoth destroying the convention center, they were making quite the mess.

Robin and Starfire had beat Raven to the scene, due to the high school only being a block away. But that didn't mean the empath had missed out on any of the action.

"Nice shot, shit-for-brains!" Gizmo sneered as he nimbly dodged a birdarang. The pint-sized villain was crawling across the walls, his backpack having sprouted mechanical spider-legs.

Robin huffed in exasperation as he tucked and rolled under a falling pillar, looking suave in his blue button-down dress shirt and black slacks. Starfire was also looking gorgeous, wearing a lilac, lace-embroidered dress as she ushered civilians towards the exit, keeping Mammoth at bay with a series of star-bolts.

Raven smirked despite herself, feeling a tad bit under-dressed as she joined the fray. She could hear the screech of an eagle above her, signaling that Beast Boy had arrived as well.

Ignoring the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, the empath closed her eyes, focusing her energy on the wall Gizmo was currently scaling.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted, her eyes glowing white as she reopened them. The wall began to crumble beneath the obnoxious villain, causing him to release a string of curse words as he tried to find his footing. But it would prove to be futile as Robin tossed another birdarang at him, this one hitting him squarely on his backpack before blowing it to pieces.

But Raven didn't have time to rejoice as another pillar was knocked to the ground, crashing merely three feet in front of her. Whipping her head towards the source, she watched as Mammoth grabbed hold of the green hippo beside him, before tossing him through a wall.

"Too easy," the bulky villain jeered, now setting his sights on the alien floating above him. Starfire was too preoccupied with holding the ceiling up as the last of the civilians fled, so she didn't notice the danger she was in until Mammoth caught hold of her ankle, yanking her down and slamming her against the floor.

Raven couldn't help but gasp as she threw up her hands, her powers stopping the ceiling from collapsing. She could hear Beast Boy groaning in the next room, having morphed back into his human form after being knocked unconscious. She made a mental note to check over him back at the tower - he most likely had a concussion.

Her energy entirely focused on keeping the building intact, she directed her sights towards Robin, who was making quick work of apprehending Gizmo.

"Hands _off_ , scum-guzzler!" the pipsqueak cried, kicking at the titan leader, though it was in vain as Robin slapped a pair of handcuffs onto his ankles.

Raven almost smiled, but was interrupted by the deafening shriek of her alien teammate.

"This. Was. _The vintage!_ " Starfire roared, rising from the rubble. Raven could see a slight tear in the hem of her dress, and suddenly feared for the larger villain's life.

"Mammoth does not care about your petty little vintage," he taunted, cracking his knuckles. "You are no match for - "

But he was unable to finish his sentence as Starfire blasted him with a flurry of star-bolts, screaming more alien obscenities.

* * *

Raven watched as Robin cuffed the unconscious Mammoth, his long hair singed by the array of star-bolts he had endured. Starfire was silently fuming behind them, her hands balled into fists.

"Freaking _traffic!_ It's what, half past six? Why is everyone and their grandma driving down Main Street?" Cyborg bellowed, stomping his feet like a child. "I know I don't have no flashing lights on my baby, but when you see the T-car zooming down the avenue, you better be moving outta the way!"

Raven rolled her eyes at her robotic teammate's tantrum. He had barely missed the end of the fight, meaning he was due for a stern lecture from their always-punctual leader.

"And what the hell is with Beast Boy?" Cyborg continued, gesturing to the changeling in Raven's arms.

She fought back a blush as she re-positioned her teammate, shrugging his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Cy," Beast Boy mumbled, giving the robotic titan an unenthusiastic thumbs-up. "Just a little sleepy..."

Raven sighed - he was _definitely_ concussed. And she didn't have the strength to heal him yet. Cyborg merely shook his head, walking back towards the T-car and grumbling under his breath.

"I think I can stand on my own, Rae," Beast Boy mused, breaking the silence that had fallen between them, though making no effort to escape her hold.

Raven wasn't convinced. She was fairly certain that he wouldn't make it two steps before tumbling back to the ground - the wall he was thrown though had been solid concrete. "I'll walk you to the T-car," she deadpanned, steering them towards the vehicle.

She could feel him smile as he rested his head against her chest. "You just can't get enough of me, huh?" he teased, his other arm slipping under her cloak and wrapping around her waist.

Raven stiffened at the action, having half a mind to just drop him. But, realizing it would only lead to more injuries to heal, she merely sighed. "No, I guess I can't."

* * *

 **I just love that you guys are loving this! Please continue to do so ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Raven could feel her strength returning, having meditated in the car on their way home. And though she wasn't 100% ready to heal Beast Boy, that didn't stop her from ushering him towards the med-bay the moment they stepped foot in the tower. She knew that Cyborg was in for an ass-chewing, and Starfire was in the mood for some ass-kicking. The alien loved that dress.

So, wanting to avoid the headache that being near her emotional teammates was bound to create, she announced that her and Beast Boy would be upstairs.

"Maybe I should have been something heavier? I always forget how strong Mammoth is..."

Raven nodded, unsure of what to say. It had been months since the H.I.V.E had acted out, what with Jinx joining the titans, so all of them were a little unprepared.

"He seemed stronger, though, you know? Like, hippos are freaking huge!" Beast Boy continued, waving his arms in front of him animatedly. He was sat on one of the med-bay's abnormally tall beds, his feet swinging above the ground. Raven was across from him, floating cross-legged in the air.

"How's your head?" she mused, arching her brow.

Beast Boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing. "I mean, I'll live. I think."

Raven fought back a smile.

She was afraid that things would get weird between them, what with adding sex into the mix. But, so far, everything was fairly normal. They were conversing like teammates. Talking about villains and worrying about injuries. Not a single mention of their earlier activity.

"So, when can you sneak back into Star's room?"

Or maybe not.

Raven was able to keep her face blank, though her mind was racing. She had _definitely_ enjoyed what had happened, but she wasn't too keen on repeating it so soon. Especially after their impromptu pillow talk. She had always suspected Beast Boy of having a bit of a crush on her, and sure, she knew she must have reciprocated a tiny bit - otherwise their little thing would have never started. But that didn't mean they needed to _talk_ about it.

"Probably later tonight, when I suggest letting her do my makeup," Raven answered, cursing herself for her honesty. But, it was an excellent excuse to get back into the alien's room. Plus, Starfire had had a pretty shitty evening. She could probably use the girl-time.

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he weighed Raven's words, obviously surprised by them. "Oh, uh, sweet."

Okay, maybe things _were_ a little weird between them.

Feeling most of her strength return, Raven decided that their little hangout in the med-bay needed to come to a close. Softly landing on the tile floor, she took a step towards the changeling, her arm extended in front of her. He winced as her hand made contact with the back of his head, before releasing a content sigh as her powers went to work.

She was grateful his eyes were closed, as she felt she had stepped a little too close to him. Their faces were maybe eight inches apart, and they were practically eye-level due to the bed's height. She never would have thought that she'd willingly get this close to him - and it wasn't even the closest she had been. Her younger self would literally implode if she had any idea of how close the two of them would become.

Raven soon found herself staring at his face, her eyes darting between his closed ones, before trailing down and memorizing the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. His green skin was practically flawless, having grown out of his acne-prone phase early.

It was a beautiful color, too; green. She wasn't sure why he was so ashamed of it.

Feeling eyes on her, Raven glanced back up, only moderately surprised that he was staring back at her. The smile on his lips slowly faded as he regarded her blankly, giving her expressionless facade a run for its money.

She held his gaze, annoyed at how often she would look away. It was only Beast Boy - she knew he liked to look at her. There was no reason to be embarrassed. But, as the distance between them slowly began to close, she could feel herself blush.

"Beast Boy," she breathed, unable to break away. Now there were only six inches between them.

"What?" he replied, his voice barely audible through his slightly parted lips.

Raven swallowed. "I mean it, Beast Boy," she continued, despite allowing him to get even closer. _Five inches_. "We can't do this - it's too - "

"Intimate?" he finished, breaking their gaze as he studied her lips, idly licking his own. "What's wrong with intimate?"

Her heart was ready to burst from her chest. Why was she letting this happen?

 _Four inches_.

"Intimacy leads to... affection," she whispered, her monotone hardly detectable. "And... affection leads to emotions."

"And emotions are bad," he guessed, halting his attack as his eyes met hers. _Three inches_. "I know what I signed up for, Rae."

Raven nodded, the lump in her throat almost suffocating, though her discomfort was well-hidden by her stoic appearance. "Then you know that this is pushing it," she warned, feeling the power in her hand slowly dissipate.

Beast Boy only smirked, before leaning back and allowing a more appropriate distance between them. And just in time, too, as the med-bay's doors hissed open.

"He _grounded_ me!" Cyborg bellowed, unaware of what he had nearly interrupted as he stepped into the room. "For _a whole week!_ What am I supposed to do, stuck in the tower for a _week?_ "

Raven bit back a smirk as she removed her hand from the changeling's head, stepping away from him. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was unable to hold his composure.

" _Dude!_ " he laughed, slapping his knee as he bent forward. "That's freaking hilarious! He _grounded_ you?"

Cyborg frowned, crossing his arms before him. It wouldn't surprise Raven if he began stomping his feet as well.

"Yeah, basically! He said I need to 'lay off the socializing' and then something about 'being a team player - not just a _player_ '," he griped, electing another bout of laughter from the shapeshifter.

Raven quirked her brow. "You sure it wasn't 'lay off the socialites'?" she deadpanned, causing Beast Boy to fall backwards onto the bed as he gasped for air.

"S-Socialites!" the changeling wheezed, unable to control his breathing. " _Good one!_ "

Raven couldn't help but crack a smile.

Cyborg, on the other hand, wasn't as amused.

"A _whole_ week," he emphasized, throwing his hands in the air. "I gotta sit around the house and be lame like you two! How do you guys even spend all your free time?"

Beast Boy's laughter was abruptly cut short, Cyborg's question causing the both of them to freeze. Raven fought back a blush as she stared at the robotic titan. Beast Boy slowly sat up.

"I, uh, play video games?" he supplied, unsure. Raven resisted the urge to phase through the floor.

"I read; sometimes meditate," she responded, her voice slightly higher than usual.

But if Cyborg noticed their strange behavior, he didn't comment on it. "You guys need to get out more," he suggested, before turning his back to them. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in the garage. I've got a whole _week_ to upgrade my baby."

They watched as the door closed behind him, an awkward silence filling the room as their eyes shifted towards each other, both filled with apprehension. Cyborg was going to be home _all week_.

Raven released an exasperated sigh. Things were bound to get interesting.

* * *

It wasn't hard to distract Starfire from the jewelry box on her vanity. The alien was too preoccupied with blending Raven's eyeshadow, blissfully unaware as the empath used her powers to pluck another two condoms from their hiding spot. She didn't want to make things too obvious.

"May I do your eyeliner as well, friend?" Starfire hummed, her usual cheery disposition returning.

Raven furrowed her brows, peeking an eye open as she brought the condoms to her hand, before shoving them in the pocket of her grey sweatpants. Or, rather, _Beast Boy's_ sweatpants. He had left them in her room, and it wasn't her fault they looked so comfortable.

"Not tonight, Starfire," Raven mused, feeling a small sense of pride as she completed her mission. Though, with Cyborg having to sulk around the tower all week, she wasn't sure if her efforts were for naught.

"Perhaps this Friday, while the boys do the hanging out?" the redhead suggested.

Raven's stomach dropped. _Friday_.

"Um, maybe..." _Just another_ _thing to look forward to_ , she thought sarcastically.

"Glorious!"

The girls fell into a comfortable silence, Starfire moving on from Raven's eyelids and dusting a pink blush onto her cheekbones. The empath opened her eyes, welcoming the content smile that her teammate wore. It seemed her mission of cheering up the alien was completed, as well.

"May I do your lipstick?" Starfire questioned, waving a pinkish-nude tube in front of Raven's face.

She regarded it warily, not too keen on bringing any more attention to her lips. "Friday?" she compromised.

Starfire's shoulders drooped, though she gave her friend a knowing smile. "Very well." She then sprung back up, clapping her hands together. "Then you are now finished!"

Raven glanced towards the alien's mirror, taking in her reflection. Starfire had given her a neutral smoky eye and just a pop of color on her cheeks. It was wearable and sophisticated.

"It's beautiful, Starfire," Raven admitted, giving her teammate a genuine smile. "I look almost half-way decent."

The redhead huffed in amusement, turning Raven's head back towards the mirror. " _You_ are beautiful, friend!"

Beast Boy's similar comment from earlier began to echo in her mind, causing her cheeks to turn even pinker. "I - er, thanks..." she sputtered lamely.

But the alien took no notice, now bouncing in place as she continued to clap. "Oh, I am just overjoyed! It was very kind of you to suggest this, friend! It has picked me up!"

Raven smiled again, feeling her stomach fill with the warm-fuzzies. Starfire was such an amazing friend to her - humoring the girl was the least she could do.

"Good," Raven stated, before rising from her teammate's fluffy pink chair. "Well, it's getting late; I think I'm going to meditate a bit before bed. Goodnight, Starfire."

The redhead grinned, before pulling the empath into a tight hug. "Sleep well, Raven! But do not forget to wash your face before bed! Sleeping in makeup causes the wrinkles."

Raven rolled her eyes, waiting for her escape. "Will do," she squeaked, unable to breathe properly.

With one last squeeze, Starfire released her.

* * *

Raven's eyes kept darting to the clock on her bedside table. It was half past nine - the time they had agreed upon. Beast Boy was bound to show up any second. Rubbing her eyes, Raven bit back a yawn. It had been a long day, what with her and Starfire's movie marathon, losing her innocence to Beast Boy, and then fighting crime and getting a makeover - she couldn't help but be _beyond_ tired. If the changeling didn't show up soon, she was going to go to bed.

But the slight movement by her door caught her attention. She watched as a green fly buzzed towards her, before shifting into her teammate and landing beside her on the bed.

"Sup?"

Raven arched her brow, ignoring the butterflies that began to explode in her stomach. Why did that keep happening?

Beast Boy continued to grin at her, his eyes traveling down her body and landing on her pants. His smile faded.

"Those are mine," he deadpanned, pointing to her sweats.

Raven shrugged. But Beast Boy wasn't satisfied.

"Those are _mine_ ," he repeated, his brows furrowing comically.

Raven snorted, unable to hide her amusement. "Yes, Beast Boy. We have established that. These," she mused, gesturing to the grey material, "are yours."

The changeling continued to stare, before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Nope, you can't do this," he began, his voice quiet. "You can't just wear my clothes. You need to take them off."

Smirking, Raven leaned back, resting against her head board as she stretched her legs out before her. "If you want them off, you'll need to take them off yourself."

He reopened his eyes, giving her a look she hadn't seen before; there was a fire behind his eyes, an emotion she couldn't quite place.

Distracted by deciphering it, she nearly jumped as her teammate grabbed a hold of her waistband, forcefully tugging off her pants and pulling her closer to him. The fire had been extinguished, replaced by the usual glint of mischief.

Deciding she must have just imagined it, Raven gave the changeling a pointed look. "If I can't wear your pants, then you can't, either," she teased.

Beast Boy took the hint, kicking off his basketball shorts with a grin.

* * *

 **Again, thank you guys for all of the support! My insomnia has allowed me to write more than usual, but these daily updates won't last forever. But please continued to review! They are very much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

He hated it when she wore his clothes. She wasn't sure why, but every single time - _without fail_ \- that she so much as touched an article of his clothing, he flipped. When she borrowed his hoodie to lounge around the common room? Freaked out and tore it off of her. When she attempted to wear his shirt out to lunch? Pulled her back upstairs and forced her to change. And when she jokingly put on his uniform after a quickie in her bedroom? Literally ripped it from her body (though she didn't mind that instance as much). And that was only _yesterday._

But still, for some strange reason, Beast Boy couldn't stand to see her in his clothes - so, naturally, Raven continued to wear them.

She sat at the table, dressed in one of the changeling's band tees and tentatively sipping her tea, all the while sharing the quiet morning with her leader. Her and Robin were the residential early birds - no pun intended - and seemed to always have the sunrise to themselves. They sometimes made small talk, usually about whatever was posted on the front page of the paper, but they mostly just enjoyed each other's company.

Sending the masked titan a curious glance, Raven was surprised to see him holding the paper loosely, his mask fixed towards her.

"Anything interesting?" she mused, guessing he had found a topic to discuss.

But Robin continued to stare at her, his mask warping as he furrowed his brows.

"Isn't that Beast Boy's shirt?"

Raven shifted in her seat, casting her outfit a bored look. "Huh, probably. I don't listen to this band," she answered, before taking another sip of her tea.

Her leader regarded her skeptically, a bemused smirk finding its way onto his face.

"Why do you have it?"

Raven shrugged. "Our laundry must have gotten mixed together again." Stranger things had happened in the tower, and all seemed to revolve around her and the changeling. So a mix-up in the laundry room? Entirely believable.

But Robin didn't look convinced. "Doesn't he hate when you wear his stuff?" he accused, his voice friendly yet authoritative.

Raven almost smiled. "He does," she confirmed, arching one of her eyebrows as her thoughts expanded further on the topic. "It drives him insane, actually."

The Boy Wonder held her gaze, his mouth twitching as the gears turned in his head. But Raven wasn't worried about him figuring anything out. She was _only_ wearing the green titan's t-shirt - there was no reason to suspect he would be ripping it off of her later.

"You two have been getting along pretty well, as of late," Robin drawled, reopening his newspaper. "Why are you trying to ruin it?"

His question was mostly in jest, though Raven sensed a bit of genuine curiosity laced within his words. Sighing wistfully, she shook her head, bringing her mug to her lips. "Payback, I guess."

Blowing on the hot liquid, she ignored the way Robin's accusing eyes lingered on her, before he returned his attention to the paper in his hands. "I'm just glad to hear he's actually doing his laundry," he admitted, smirking.

Raven nodded, fighting back a devious smirk of her own. He was doing a lot more than laundry.

They had fucked a total of three times now. Twice on the first day, and then once more the next morning. Last night would have marked their fourth excursion, but Raven wasn't able to sneak into Starfire's room again; it seemed the alien and the masked titan had had similar plans.

So now they were playing the waiting game, searching for their next opportunity. Beast Boy was getting to the point where he was just going to go out and buy their own box of condoms, but Raven asked him not to. At least, not _yet_. She didn't want to risk exposure unnecessarily.

But her musings were cut short as the common room doors hissed open, revealing Starfire and all her pink-pajama-wearing glory. Yawning, the alien took her time descending the stairs before sleepily floating towards their leader.

"Good morning, boyfriend Robin," she mumbled, leaning in and placing a light kiss on his cheek. "And good morning, friend Raven," she continued, making her way towards the empath, also giving her cheek a quick peck.

Raven furrowed her brows, sharing a confused look with the boy wonder as Starfire floated into the kitchen.

"Did she just..?" he began, his voice trailing off.

Raven nodded, before giving her leader a pointed look. "She seems rather tired. Probably due to you keeping her up all night."

She watched as Robin turned a fiery shade of red, hurriedly ducking his face behind his newspaper. " _Huh_ ," he squeaked.

Swallowing down a snort of amusement, Raven continued sipping her tea.

* * *

"Fuck - are, are you _serious?_ "

Raven stood in her doorway, keeping her face blank. "Good morning to you, too," she deadpanned.

Beast Boy was standing in the hall, his annoyance pouring off of him in waves. His green eyes were narrowed into a glare, though they weren't meeting hers. Instead, they were focused on her shirt, tracing the name of the band that was scrawled across her chest.

He then let out a groan, before shoving Raven further into her room and letting the door close behind them.

"Why yes, please come in," she continued sarcastically, fighting back a smirk. But Beast Boy was less amused.

"Take it off," he demanded, his finger poking her sternum. Raven shook her head.

"No."

A growl escaped her teammate's throat. "I'm serious, Raven. Take it off!"

Again, she shook her head. " _No_."

"Take it _off!_ "

" _NO._ "

Beast Boy shrieked in frustration, before taking matters into his own hands as he gripped the hem of her shirt. "Fine! I'll do it _for_ you!" he exclaimed, tugging the garment upwards.

But Raven wasn't quite finished with her teasing as she twisted out of his grasp. "No, thank you," she mused, backing away from him. "Besides, I'm not wearing anything underneath."

The changeling began to blush furiously, though Raven knew her statement did nothing to deter him. If anything, it made him even _more_ eager to undress her. She regarded him with a smirk, unashamed of the amusement she was feeling as she sat herself on the edge of her bed.

He continued to glare at her, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. She could feel his anger, like knives stabbing at her senses, but it only fueled her. Letting out a labored sigh, she frowned, her fingers toying with the hem.

"Does it look that bad on me?" she muttered, giving Beast Boy a defeated look.

Rolling his eyes, he took a step towards her. "Just take it off," he repeated, his voice flat.

Raven glanced down, inspecting the shirt. It was black, with purple writing and the silhouette of the lead singer in grey. It fit loosely around her abdomen, but was stretched tight across her chest. She knew it didn't look bad on her. _He_ knew it didn't look bad on her. So what was the problem?

He took another step toward her, his hands balling into fists. "Please, Raven," he begged, his voice cracking as his eyes trailed down her form. A new emotion attacked her senses. One that she welcomed with open arms.

"Fine," she relented, grabbing hold of the garment and slowly pulling it up, before pausing as it neared her chest. " _Does_ it look bad, though?" she mused.

But Beast Boy didn't answer as he closed the space between them, yanking it off of her and tossing it to the side. A blush crept onto her face as she sat there topless, before the changeling pushed her onto her back. She gasped at the sensation of him pressing his lips against her breast, absently realizing that they hadn't done anything like this before. Which was rather shocking, if she were to be honest; her teammate always had a fascination with her breasts.

She brought her arms above her head, allowing herself to melt into her bed as his tongue flicked across her nipple. It was so sensual, so gentle. She had never experienced anything so... _intimate_.

But as that word echoed in her head, she felt her chest tighten. Beast Boy continued to explore her with his mouth, his kisses trailing down as he tugged off her pajama bottoms.

Yet she just laid in her bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling as her teammate slowly removed her underwear, as well.

 _Intimacy led to affection. Affection led to emotions._

 _Emotions led to..._

A bottle of perfume exploded on her vanity, causing Beast Boy to sit up as his head whipped towards the sound.

"What the fuck?"

But Raven gave no reaction, her eyes staring ahead blankly as a book was thrown from her bookshelf, crashing against the opposite wall.

"Holy shit - Rae, are you okay?"

The concern in his voice only made things worse, another thing exploding as she slowly sat up.

His eyes were fixed on hers, as if the fact that she were completely nude was only an after thought to him. She met his gaze, allowing his green irises to calm her as her mantra echoed in her mind.

But it was no longer the words she used during battle.

 _No emotions, no affection, no feelings. No emotions, no affection, no feelings._

The sounds of her belongings crashing came to an end, filling her room with a deafening silence.

Beast Boy's eyes continued to search hers, his brows furrowed. The intensity in his look caused the butterflies to return to her stomach, though she hurriedly squashed them down.

"I want you," she blurted, her face burning at her admission, "in-inside of me," she quickly amended. "Starfire keeps them in the jewelry box on her vanity. Go now - while she's eating breakfast."

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but soon the changeling's face lit up. "Oh - OH!" he exclaimed, before shifting into a bug and slipping under her door.

* * *

They made quick work of undressing him, Raven allowing herself only a moment to appreciate his form before pushing him onto her bed and crawling on top of him. She elected to skip the foreplay as she ripped open the condom's package with her teeth, spitting out the plastic and tentatively rolling the latex down his length.

So far, they had only done missionary - it was quick and easy, and allowed Raven to focus on keeping control. But with her new mantra repeating in her head, she decided that it was time to try something different.

Positioning her body over him, she slowly lowered herself, letting out a hushed moan as he entered her.

"O-o-okay," Beast Boy stuttered, surprised.

Raven ignored him, closing her eyes as she adjusted to him, before easing herself back up. "Hmm," she hummed, re-positioning her knees. Feeling slightly more comfortable, she began to lightly bounce, another moan escaping her lips at the sensation. She felt as if she were in control - a feeling she desperately wished to remember.

Beast Boy responded with a groan, his hands clasping onto Raven's hips as he began thrusting against her. He seemed to be enjoying their new position as well.

Raven tipped her head back, absently grabbing at her own breasts.

"Fuck, _Raven_ ," the changeling growled, causing the empath to blush as she realized his eyes were still open. "You're so... _fuck._ "

His hold on her tightened as he slammed her down, a gasp of pleasure caught in her throat.

"Don't... stop..." she breathed, the bouncing motion bringing the butterflies back to life as they fluttered in her stomach. Something else in her room exploded, though she paid it no mind - the feeling of his cock pushing in and out of her proved to be too distracting. She continued thrusting, her hips moving against his. She could feel herself getting closer, the fire in her core incinerating the bugs in her stomach and shooting through her veins. Any moment now, and she'd -

Her eyes opened as she gasped, her body shaking with pleasure. Beast Boy cursed again, finishing at the same time as his hips sunk into her comforter. Feeling him slip out of her, Raven rolled onto her side, her body melting into the changeling's.

"That... that was... yeah," Beast Boy sighed, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

"So it was," Raven agreed, using her powers to pull off the condom and tie it, before depositing it into her waste basket.

"And you were so... with you grabbing your..." her teammate continued, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "Like, you're just - you're so fucking hot, Rae."

Again, she couldn't help but blush at his compliment, though she decided not to berate him for it - after all, it was kinda nice to hear. Instead, she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as her fingertips idly traced the contours of his abdomen. Beast Boy trailed his own fingers up her back, enveloping her skin in goosebumps.

So many things were on her mind. Questions she couldn't answer and words she'd never say. Lifting her head, she shifted her gaze to her teammate, her eyes tracing his jawline. When had he become so... chiseled? She shouldn't have been this attracted to him - it was so unlike her. She must have gone insane.

"Why won't you let me wear your clothes?" It was just a thought going through her mind - she hadn't meant to ask out loud. But it only proved that she was losing it.

Beast Boy stiffened at her voice, his eyes looking at everything but her. "Why won't you let me kiss you?" he bit back.

Raven sighed. "That's different, Beast Boy."

But the changeling merely snorted. "Eh, not really," he replied, his tone less venomous.

"No," Raven argued, her usual monotone returning. "It is _entirely_ different."

Beast Boy shrugged beneath her. "It really isn't, but whatever." His hand continued to caress her back, though she no longer enjoyed it. Sitting up, she regarded her teammate skeptically.

"Fine. Explain it to me," she demanded. "How is it similar in any way?"

Beast Boy's eyes finally met hers, before closing in frustration. "Ugh, okay - so, it's like... Like you know how Star is always parading around in Robin's sweatshirts? And how he always looks so smug about it?"

Raven nodded, before realizing he couldn't see her. "What about it?"

Another groan escaped the green titan's lips. " _Well_ ," he continued, emphasizing the word, "he just always has that stupid, proud smile on his face. And don't get me wrong - he has every right to be proud or smug or whatever! Starfire is gorgeous, and she's just going around, flaunting his clothes and letting everyone know that she's his girlfriend. That she's _his_."

Raven furrowed her brows, bewildered. She wasn't sure where Beast Boy was going with this.

Obviously sensing her confusion, he reopened his eyes, briefly looking into hers. "And, well, then there's you. You walk around, wearing my shirt and just being, well, _not mine_. And everyone knows it - everyone knows you're just wearing it to piss me off, or 'cuz your own stuff is in the laundry, or just 'cuz you felt like it! Everyone knows you're not my girlfriend, and that you can wear all my shit and have it mean nothing. And it just..." He released a shaky breath, his eyes avoiding hers once again.

"It's just kinda embarrassing, okay?" he finished lamely. "You're wearing _my_ shirt, but you're not _mine_."

Her heart rate sped up at his last statement, though she kept her composure. She kind of understood what he meant - sharing his clothing was a form of intimacy, at least in his eyes, and that he also had boundaries when it came to their _thing_. And by ignoring his anger and wearing his clothes, she was being a giant hypocrite. She wanted to apologize; ask - no, _beg_ \- for his forgiveness. Promise that she would stop.

But "Oh," was all she managed to say.

* * *

 **Follow, favorite, or review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Raven sat quietly as Beast Boy hurriedly reassured her that his last sentence came out wrong. That he was 'like, _totally_ ,' cool with their no emotions thing, and that he wasn't saying he wanted her to be _his_ \- that was just the weird intrusive 'thought-thingy' that would go through his mind anytime she wore his stuff. And that he knew it was all just a physical, hormonal, 'fuck-buddy' relationship that they had going on.

He then ended his tirade by grabbing Raven's left breast and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"See? This is all I want!"

Raven couldn't even manage to glare as she slapped his hand away. The whole conversation was just too ridiculous.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to continue, but thankfully the beeping of their communicators interrupted him.

Relief washing over her, Raven quickly snatched the device from her bedside table. She flipped it open, ignoring the way her teammate rested his head on her shoulder as they both read the message.

" _Shit_ ," they groaned in unison.

Every second Thursday of the month, Robin would force the team to hold a sort-of press conference in the park, updating the police force of the recent criminal activity while simultaneously reassuring the citizens that their city was in good hands.

And because Raven had been too preoccupied with dreading Friday, she had completely forgotten to be annoyed by this.

"Ugh, is Rob gonna make me wear a suit again?" Beast Boy whined, dramatically throwing himself back onto the empath's bed.

Raven closed her communicator and set it back on the table, before laying down beside him. "Not as long as you wear something half-way decent," she deadpanned, ignoring the way he began to tangle his fingers in her hair. "Though, I don't think you _own_ anything that isn't torn or covered in pizza-stains. You truly are disgusting."

Beast Boy snorted in amusement. "That hasn't stopped you from wearing all my shit," he mumbled.

Raven elected to ignore him. Instead, she sat up from her bed, shooting the changeling a glare as he quickly untangled his hand from her hair. Summoning her cloak from its hanger beside the door, she wrapped it around her naked form, before making her way towards her closet.

"You should probably go get ready," she mused, her hand leisurely sifting through the few clothes she kept hung. "Otherwise Robin will pick out your outfit."

She listened as Beast Boy let out another groan. " _Fine_."

* * *

Raven stood beside Starfire as she combed through her damp hair, feeling all too refreshed after a quick shower - though she suspected the quickie with Beast Boy contributed to her relaxed feeling, as well.

Regardless, she was clean, centered, and sort of impressed with herself as she eyed her outfit once more. After always having to borrow something from Starfire to wear (and it was always _pink_ \- why was everything the girl owned _pink_?), Raven finally allowed the alien to take her shopping. And, in a small department store of her choice, the empath was able to buy a few key pieces that would abide by their leader's dress code, while also being something she liked.

Today's outfit was a simple navy-blue button up, with black leggings and black flats. It said, 'mature, demure, and understated' - or, at least, that's what Starfire had said. The redhead herself was sporting a bright, floral sundress with unbelievably tall wedges, though Raven doubted Starfire would be walking in them much. Meeting fans was always a most 'joyous' occasion for the alien, and she couldn't ever seem to keep her feet on the ground.

Raven, on the other hand, dreaded the civilian interactions. Her 'fans' were always creepy and sweaty. Plus, they only ever mumbled at her, or stared. She often found herself wishing she had Beast Boy's fans - cute kids who were too shy to say anything, but lit up with joy at just the sight of her. Though, the shapeshifter always put on a little show for the children, changing into dinosaurs and elephants and whatever their curious minds could come up with.

"May I do your makeup, friend?" Starfire asked suddenly, pulling the empath from her thoughts.

Raven blinked in confusion, letting her teammate's words sink in. "What? No," she quickly responded, shaking her head. The girl was relentless. "Tomorrow, Starfire."

The alien smiled knowingly. "Very well, Raven. Tomorrow."

* * *

"Alright, any questions?"

An avalanche of voices fell down upon the Titans as reporters and fans all attempted to get their attention. Raven stood farthest from the podium, her arms crossed over her stomach as her eyes squinted from the flashing lights of all the cameras.

Robin surveyed the crowd, before pointing at a female reporter dressed in a blinding-yellow blazer. "How about you start us off?"

The peroxide-blonde grinned. "Stacy Stephenson, JCTV News," she began, her voice vaguely familiar to Raven. "Should the recent escape of Cinderblock from Jump City Penitentiary be of any concern?"

Raven rolled her eyes. _Duh_ , she thought bitterly.

Beast Boy apparently shared her mild annoyance as he scoffed incredulously. " _Oh,_ big, hulking bad-guy made of literal cement? No, _no_ reason to be alarmed," he muttered under his breath. Raven quickly elbowed him in the ribs, sending him an amused glare.

"Shut _up,_ Beast Boy," she hissed, her eyes darting back towards the crowd as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Well, he is known to be a repeat offender, so I would definitely be cautious," Robin answered, straightening his tie. "But his escape is being looked into."

"And he's kinda hard to miss," Cyborg interjected, leaning over Robin to reach the mic. "So, if any of y'all see him moseying down Main Street, feel free to call us," he added with a wink.

The crowd laughed at the robotic titan's joke, before the excited rumble of questions started back up. Gently pushing the two men out of her way, Starfire floated towards the mic, smiling brilliantly.

"Yes, you sir, with the most glorious mustache!" she beamed, pointing at an older gentleman with an impressive amount of hair on his upper lip. The man blushed at the alien's words, before clearing his throat.

"Yes, um, Mark Dwalls, Jump City Times," he announced, shuffling through a few papers in his hands. "My readers would like to know if you guys will again be hosting the annual charity ball?"

Starfire's smile faded slightly. "Oh, no. I am afraid we are not doing the hosting this year," she answered, her shoulder's drooping. "But we will be in attendance!"

" _Unfortunately_ ," Raven griped, earning a jab to her ribs as Beast Boy playfully elbowed her.

"Shut _up_ , Raven," he mocked, his stupid smile making an appearance.

The press continued with their questions for another half an hour, each titan answering a few. Raven was relieved that they all stayed on the topic of crime - in the past, reporters would occasionally ask about their personal lives. And, well, Raven found it rather personal.

But as the questions came to a close, and a line began to form by the stairs to the stage, Raven's relief ebbed away. She surveyed the fans warily, seeing only two or three that she would politely avoid.

Security let up a small group of kids first, who excitedly sprinted towards Beast Boy and Starfire.

* * *

As the crowd thinned, so did Raven's patience. She had successfully dodged most of her fan boys, but was eventually cornered by a rather repulsive guy. He was slightly emaciated, with stringy hair and the smell of cigarettes clinging to his black trench coat. He was talking too low for her to hear him clearly, but she did catch a few words that made her skin crawl.

Luckily, Beast Boy's hearing was much better than hers, and he was able to discreetly alert Cyborg to the situation.

Raven almost smiled at the way the guy backed off once her brotherly titan stepped in. She gave Cyborg a grateful nod, before her eyes darted towards Beast Boy.

But, what she saw made her heart all but stop.

He was talking to a girl, about their age, with long, dirty blonde hair and glowing, tanned skin. She was the epitome of a California surfer chick, with a valley-girl accent and short-shorts.

"Aw, yeah - go BB!" Cyborg cheered quietly. Raven wasn't as thrilled.

But as she felt her powers pool in her fingertips, she slowly began to chant her new mantra. It wasn't like her and Beast Boy had agreed to be exclusive or anything - she just forgot that, well, she wasn't the only one who found him attractive. But as the girl continued to flirt, she could see the changeling slowly back away, shaking his head with a sympathetic smile.

The power slowly dissipated, though Raven wouldn't call the feeling that washed over her _relief_.

"What the _hell?_ " Cyborg scoffed, loud enough to catch the attention of their green teammate as the blonde slunk away. "Are you crazy, man?" the robotic titan continued as Beast Boy made his way towards them.

But the changeling merely shrugged. "Not my type, dude," he answered simply, though his eyes avoided Raven's.

Again, it wasn't _relief_ that she was feeling. It was merely... _surprise_.

"Uh, ' _not your type_ '?" Cyborg repeated incredulously. "How is blonde, fit, and cute as hell _not your type?_ "

Again, Beast Boy shrugged. "Eh, she wasn't that cute," he offered.

Cyborg continued to stare at him in disbelief, before shaking his head as he walked away. Beast Boy was still avoiding Raven's curious gaze, though she decided not to say anything. At least, not _yet_. She needed a little more time to sort through her thoughts.

 _Not his type_ , she mused to herself, before following after their teammate.

Getting lunch was almost instantly suggested as they piled into the T-car, and soon the titans found themselves at their favorite pizza joint. After putting in her order, Raven immediately sought out the shadiest spot on the patio, ignoring the sunny table Robin and Starfire were sat at.

Lowering herself onto the stiff, plastic chair, Raven quickly adjusted the umbrella with her powers, not allowing a single ray of sunshine to touch her skin. Mentally kicking herself for not bringing a book, she propped her elbows onto the table, resting her chin in her hands as she absently people-watched while mulling over her teammate's interaction with the cute fan. It wasn't until Beast Boy brought her their food that she snapped back to reality.

"Oh, thank you," she mused, pleasantly surprised as he plopped her plate down in front of her. A slice of cheese pizza, with a small side salad.

"Yep," Beast Boy grinned, before surprising her again as he sat himself next to her. She eyed him suspiciously as he took a bite of his veggie-lovers slice, again avoiding her stare.

Her eyes darting towards her other teammates, she watched as Starfire heaped a spoonful of mustard onto her own pizza, while Robin attempted not to gag and Cyborg shook his head, still sending Beast Boy the occasional disappointed look.

"Cy won't stop pestering me about the blonde," the changeling explained, obviously sensing Raven's confusion at their seating arrangement.

"Oh," she said simply, idly stabbing at her salad with a fork. "'Not your type', huh?" she mused after a moment.

Beast Boy let out another groan. "Ugh, really? I thought _you_ of all people would let it be," he admitted, his voice playful, yet pleading.

Raven shrugged. "Honestly, _I_ should be the one most concerned with it," she reasoned, still stabbing at her food. "What with... our _thing_."

The changeling nodded, only half-listening as he took another bite.

"I mean, _I_ don't want to be the reason you're not dating anyone," she continued, her monotone barely above a whisper.

Beast Boy scoffed at her statement, slightly choking on his food. She watched as he swallowed it down, before finally gracing her with his full attention.

"I _like_ what we have," he insisted, lowering his voice as well. "Like, I don't really want a girlfriend right now, and I definitely don't _need_ one, either," he continued, his eyes darting around the patio as he leaned his head closer to hers. "I mean, shit, it's not like I'm not getting any."

He then placed his hand on her thigh, wiggling his eyebrows.

Raven rolled her eyes, putting a little distance between them as she brought her fork to her mouth. "You'd eventually 'get some' if you started dating a girl," she deadpanned, shoving a small bite of salad into her mouth as she shook away his hand.

Beast Boy chuckled at her phrasing, shaking his head. "Yeah, well, I'm not that patient," he admitted, tugging on the collar of his black dress shirt (courtesy of Robin, of course).

Raven swallowed her salad, giving her teammate a pointed look. "If you had a girlfriend, she'd probably kiss you."

Again, her teammate only laughed. "Isn't tomorrow Friday?" he teased, leaning towards her again. She was a little surprised he had even mentioned _Friday_ \- she had figured he would continue to avoid the topic. It was kind of... embarrassing, if she were to be honest.

But Raven kept her composure, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. "Alright, let me rephrase that: she'd probably _want_ to kiss you."

"Ouch," Beast Boy winced, though she could still hear the humor in his voice. They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their lunch, both of them ignoring Cyborg's occasional huff of annoyance from two tables down.

"You know, Aqualad was thinking about asking you out," Beast Boy blurted suddenly, his eyes widening at the realization of what he had accidentally said. Raven soon wore a matching expression.

"What?" she asked, somewhat breathlessly.

Her teammate sunk into his seat, his eyes avoiding hers once more as he took a large gulp of soda.

"Uh, yeah..." he laughed after a few seconds, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Like, a few months ago, I think? He was on the rebound after that Atlantean chick dumped him, and kinda brought you up during one of our 'guy's nights'."

Raven waited for him to continue, feeling rather flattered. "Oh?"

Beast Boy let out a nervous chuckle, sinking further into his chair. "Yeah, he was all like 'what do you guys think of Raven?' and then, you know, we all unanimously agreed that you were smoking hot - except Cy - he was all 'nah, man, she's like my baby sister!' and then Robin was like 'she's basically my sister, too, but I can still admit she's a beautiful girl', but, Cyborg was just _not_ having it."

Raven blushed slightly, surprised to hear the word 'beautiful' used to describe her yet again. What, she'd been called that three times now, in less than a week?

But Beast Boy continued, not noticing her flushed appearance. "And, well, anyways, when I got up to get another soda, Fishdude followed me and was all 'so, you and Raven seem to be pretty _close_ '," he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, though she merely arched hers, "and I'm like 'uh okay' and then he asked me if he should ask you out."

Raven's face adopted her preferred, neutral expression, waiting for Beast Boy to finish his story. But when he only popped the last bite of his pizza into his mouth, the empath let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, what did you tell him?" she pressed.

A nervous smile tugged at Beast Boy's lips. "I, uh... I told him you were a lesbian."

Raven sat back in her chair, blinking slowly, before an amused scoff escaped her. "A _lesbian?_ " she repeated.

Beast Boy at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I don't know, dude! I _panicked_!" he whispered, his voice rather shrill. "Like, it was right after we started messing around, and I didn't want Aquadude swooping in and wooing you!"

Raven shook her head fondly.

"And like, _you're welcome_ , by the way!" he added, crossing his arms before him. "The guy smells like fish."

Raven could have laughed. "So? You smell like barnyard," she quipped.

Beast Boy huffed, crossing his arms before him. "Yeah, well, would you rather kiss a fish, or, like, a cute little lamb?"

But the empath could only shake her head, resisting the urge to smile. "Neither," she answered.

Beast Boy wasn't satisfied. "Aw, come _on!_ Gun to your head: fish, or lamb?"

Raven's smirk broke through. "I'd take the bullet."

Her teammate let out another groan, clearly exasperated. "Ugh! Okay - gun to _Starfire's_ head: fish or lamb?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven turned her attention back to her half-eaten lunch. Beast Boy was playing dirty.

"...Lamb," she answered eventually, her voice steady, but quiet.

Beast Boy had the sense not to gloat, though Raven could still see his signature, toothy grin from the corner of her eye.

* * *

 **Aaaaand another update because I have no life! Also, check out my new oneshot! That'd be sweet!**


	11. Chapter 11

Raven's blanket felt heavier than usual. It was also warmer, and sprawled across her oddly. Her left side was shielded from the brisk morning air that slipped through her open window, but the rest of her was freezing. Well, aside from her waist, where her blanket had somehow wrapped itself around her.

But as she continued to wake up, rubbing her eyes with her free hand (her blanket was trapping her other arm), she began to realize something... strange.

Her blanket was _breathing_.

It was then that Raven opened her eyes, scowling at the way her teammate had monopolized her bed. She had repeatedly told him last night that there was _no way in hell_ she was going to let him sleep in her room, but it seemed he had completely disregarded her.

And then he had the _audacity_ to take over her bed. It was a _queen_ , for fuck's sake. Couldn't he have at least stayed on one side?

"Beast Boy," she deadpanned, shaking him awake. _Azar, he_ snores! " _Beast Boy._ "

But, the changeling barely even stirred, lazily batting her arm away before grabbing her waist again, and pulling her even closer.

Raven nearly growled. " _Beast Boy!_ " she repeated, her voice rising in volume. And yet, her teammate continued to sleep, a small smile parting his lips between his quiet snores.

Raven could feel her temper rising. Why was he _incapable_ of ever listening to her? Deciding that violence was the only answer, she used her free hand to smack at his shoulder.

That seemed to do the trick.

Beast Boy sat up quickly, his eyes wide as he looked around the unfamiliar room. "Wha..? Where..?" he began, his eyes darting around frantically, before zeroing in on the empath below him "R-Raven?"

She sent him a small smile - one that could never be mistaken for sweet.

"Sleep well?" she mused, her voice dangerously level.

Beast Boy grinned at her sheepishly. "Oh, uh, y-yeah. I must have... um... fallen asleep after... after we... yeah."

Raven could feel her initial anger ebbing away, though it was immediately replaced by annoyance. "Oh, did you now?" she drawled, ignoring the cold air surrounding her as her teammate began scooting away. "Because, I seem to remember telling you _repeatedly_ not to fall asleep in here. I even remember you getting out of my bed and heading towards the door." She was still forcing herself to smile, though her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "And yet... here you are."

Beast Boy was nearing the edge of her bed, though he didn't seem to notice or care. "Huh... maybe I was sleepwalking?" he offered lamely.

Raven's smile disappeared. "Why did you stay, Beast Boy?" She knew he was into the more _intimate_ things, like cuddling and hugging and _kissing_ \- but so far, he had controlled his urges. He had kept things strictly R-rated.

He managed to look a little guilty, though she could still see the smile in his eyes. "I don't know... because I wanted to, I guess?" he answered, surprising Raven with his honesty. "Your bed just looked so comfy, and you looked so... uh, warm... and I just wanted to stay."

Now her annoyance was slipping away, giving room to let her fear fester and grow in the pit of her stomach. "I wanted you to go," she deadpanned. "I had asked you to go - you knew I wouldn't be comfortable with something like this."

Beast Boy shrugged. "You seemed pretty comfortable all night."

Okay, her anger was coming back. But before she could tell him how she was _really feeling_ , the alarm went off, causing the changeling to slip off the edge of her bed and onto the floor. Standing from her bed, she hurriedly scooped up her uniform from the previous day, before turning back towards Beast Boy, who was scrambling to get up.

"We will discuss this later." She said it with a finality that made her teammate's ears flatten against the sides of his head.

* * *

It had been Plasmus. And it had been disgusting. Letting the hot water run down her body, Raven sighed. Starfire was in the shower stall next to her, humming along to the radio that she insisted on listening to. But the empath was able to somewhat ignore it. The only time Raven ever felt comfortable with sharing the bathroom was after a fight with Plasmus.

But as she rinsed out the last of her shampoo and began to reach for the conditioner, her vision was suddenly obscured by green.

" _Beast B_ \- " she began to shriek, but her mouth was quickly covered by her teammate's hand. She attempted to yell through it, but the alien squealing with delight from the other stall brought the empath back to her senses.

"Oh! I just love this song!" she exclaimed, before loudly singing along.

Raven's eyes widened in disbelief as Beast Boy grinned down at her, removing his hand from her mouth and holding his finger against his lips.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're _doing?_ " Raven seethed, keeping her voice low.

Beast Boy leaned in closer, his mouth next to her ear. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier," he explained, before leaning away and shrugging.

Raven could feel the vein in her forehead pulse dangerously; this boy was gonna give her an aneurysm. "And it _had_ to be while I was in the shower?" she hissed, clenching her jaw as she awkwardly covered her breasts.

Again, her teammate shrugged, before leaning back in. "Well, this way you can't yell at me," he taunted, running his hand up her side. She shuddered under his touch, cursing herself for enjoying it.

"Fine, whatever - apology accepted," she growled, backing away until her back hit the tiled wall. "You can _go_ now."

But as she increased the distance between them, her jaw dropped. Beast Boy was _naked_.

"Why aren't you wearing _clothes?_ " she whispered shrilly, tearing her gaze from his obvious erection.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "I'm in the shower, Rae," he explained simply.

Raven wasn't sure what she was feeling anymore. It was like a mixture of shock and annoyance and rage and embarrassment and any other emotion that would cause her face to blush so violently. But her teammate only smiled, slowly closing the distance between them as he brought his other hand from behind his back.

He was holding a condom. He had to have been the stupidest guy to ever walk the earth. But as his free hand slipped around her waist and pulled her into him, she realized that she was pretty stupid, too.

"Starfire's - " she began, but found it hard to continue as Beast Boy's hand traveled down her hip.

"Shh," he teased, his mouth next to her ear. "We gotta be quiet."

His hot breath nearly caused her knees to buckle, but she knew her teammate would keep her upright.

"I'm still pissed," she insisted, though she knew her words were falling of deaf ears. Beast Boy's thumb had found her clit, and she all but collapsed as he pushed her against the wall. His cock was pressed against her abdomen, and she could feel it twitching as he grew harder. Ignoring the voice of reason that told her this was all a stupid idea, she hiked her leg up, wrapping it around his hip.

He took the hint, his thumb halting its attack as he used both his hands to tear the condom's wrapper open, before dropping it to the shower's floor. She watched as he slipped the latex over him, his hands shaking in nervous excitement. Starfire's song had ended, though she was still happily humming along to the next one, blissfully unaware of what was happening in the neighboring stall.

Raven bit her lip as Beast Boy positioned himself between her legs, before lifting her off of the floor. She hurriedly wrapped her other leg around him, closing her eyes as he gently eased himself into her.

She was still pissed, though. Seriously.

Her breath caught in her throat as he began thrusting upwards, her back sliding against the tiles. Her hands grasped onto his shoulders, bracing herself as he quickened his pace. She wasn't crazy about the lack of control this position gave her, but she was loving the way he was slamming against her; the sound of their wet bodies colliding. And the way his cock seemed to go even deeper with every thrust? She couldn't help but moan at the sensation. It was raw, and hormonal, and anything but intimate.

Though, his face _was_ nuzzled in the crook of her neck, and she could have sworn he was about to kiss her there, but thought better of it. After all, she was still pissed.

"Friend Raven?"

Raven's stomach dropped as her eyes snapped open. Beast Boy froze beneath her, slowly lifting his head. Their gazes met for a moment, before the empath awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Um, y-yes, Starfire?"

The alien was still in her own stall, though she had turned off the water.

"May I borrow your bottle of conditioning treatment? It seems I have used up the last of mine," she replied sweetly.

Raven let out a relieved sigh, sending the changeling a glare as she used her powers to pass the conditioner to the redhead.

"Oh, many of the thank yous, friend!" Starfire cheered, before turning her shower back on.

Raven's breathing was in sync with Beast Boy's as he continued to stand still, his ears twitching ever so slightly.

"That... could have been bad," he breathed, before shaking his head. "I didn't think this through..."

But Raven barely managed to frown as he began thrusting once more.

* * *

"I'm still pissed."

Beast Boy tore himself from his video game, giving Raven a perplexed look. _As if he didn't know._

"What'd BB do now?" Cyborg asked, his eyes still fixed on the screen as his fingers mashed the buttons of his controller.

"None of your business," the empath replied flatly. Cyborg raised an eyebrow at her, before shrugging.

"Damn, _okay_."

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly, glancing back at his game. "Uh, can we talk about this later, Rae?"

"It's Raven," she deadpanned.

But he only chuckled. "Yeah, okay, Ra _ven_ ," he amended, giving her a cheeky smile. He had immediately sought out their robotic teammate after their quick tryst in the shower, and Raven was getting impatient. He was avoiding her.

Or, at least, he was avoiding being _alone_ with her.

"Can you yell at him after this round? We're actually kicking butt for once," Cyborg suggested, sending the empath a smirk.

Raven simply returned it. "Very well."

With the flick of her wrist, she ripped the game-station's power cord from the wall, causing the screen to go black.

"What the fuck? Rae!"

"Aw, come on! Are you for real right now?"

Raven regarded them both blankly. "Oh, looks like the round has ended. Beast Boy, may I speak with you?" She gave Cyborg a pointed look. " _Privately._ "

Cyborg rolled his one human eye, before heaving himself off of the couch. "Just when I thought y'all were getting along," he grumbled under his breath, ruffling the changeling's hair playfully. He then made his way towards the kitchen. "Titans East are gonna get here soon, so please don't get blood everywhere."

Raven's anger gave way to nervousness, his words slowly sinking in.

 _Friday._

It was Friday.

 _It was Friday._ The guys were coming over. It was guy's night. _Friday._

Beast Boy smiled up at her innocently. "Sup?"

But Raven felt as if the room were spinning as she awkwardly sat down next to him, holding her hand against her head.

 _Friday._

"Rae?" Beast Boy repeated, concern leeching into his voice.

She met his gaze unsteadily, feeling their combined nerves mix together in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm m-mad at you," she sputtered, though her voice remained flat.

The changeling only blinked at her. "Oh." Pause. "You are?"

Raven had never been so grateful for his tendency to annoy her. Annoyance was an emotion she was more comfortable with. Annoyance was good.

Well, not _good_ , per se, but preferred.

Removing her hand from her head, she lightly smacked his shoulder. Beast Boy recoiled, amusement in his green eyes. "Ow, what the _hell?_ "

"Don't play dumb," she deadpanned.

"I'm not playing!"

Cyborg snorted at the green titan's response, alerting Raven to the fact that he was eavesdropping.

Feeling her face grow hot, she shot her robotic teammate a glare. "Don't you have anywhere else to be?"

Cyborg shrugged one shoulder as he gathered various snacks from the cupboards. "Nah, not really. I'm 'grounded', remember?"

 _Right._ Cyborg was grounded. _And it was Friday._

Raven growled in frustration, sinking into the couch as she crossed her arms. The day just kept getting worse.

"If this is about this morning, I am sorry, Rae," Beast Boy whispered, glancing over his shoulder at the titan in the kitchen. "I didn't really think of the consequences - I just wanted to be with you."

Wishing she could hide beneath the hood of her forgotten cloak, Raven sunk further into the cushions. Her face was burning, though she wasn't sure if it was from anger at Cyborg's attempt at listening, confusion at Beast Boy's confession, or annoyance because it was _Friday_.

Realizing she wasn't going to answer, Beast Boy let out a flustered sigh, before continuing. "And I know that that was something you probably didn't want to hear but I don't mean it in the way you probably think I mean it." His words were rushed, barely above a whisper. "I just like being next you, and, like, you've been naked a lot recently and I can't help but stare at you and if I'm near you I can maybe even touch you and you were naked last night and I just wanted to - "

But Raven held up her hand, silently begging the changeling to stop as she mentally chanted her mantra.

"I get it, Beast Boy," she deadpanned quietly, feeling her thoughts center. "You're a pervert."

He blushed at her accusation. "No - I - Well..." he stuttered, mirroring her position as he also sunk into the couch. "M-maybe just a little bit. But only when it comes to you."

Raven almost smiled at his admission - it was kinda sweet. But then the realization of what she was thinking hit her like a freight train. Raven didn't _use_ words like ' _sweet_ ' - especially when referring to Beast Boy.

Sitting up suddenly, she shot the changeling one last glare, before rising from the couch and heading towards the exit. She made sure to blow up one of Cyborg's snack bowls for good measure, causing a mixture of candies and pretzels to explode beneath his face.

"Ah! What the hell? Why do you always gotta piss her off, grass stain?"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to review - it means the world to me! Also, if you haven't followed or faved already, be my guest! They are very much appreciated!**

 **The next chapter is already written, I just need to revise a bit, so I may be able to get it up by tomorrow! But reviews may speed up the process ;P**


	12. Chapter 12

Raven floated above her bed in the lotus position, her eyes closed and her breathing controlled. But she wasn't meditating.

She was freaking out.

She had felt the exact moment the Titans East had arrived at the tower. The sudden shift in emotions. Excitement, happiness, a tinge of nervousness. And though she wasn't letting herself pinpoint exactly which emotion came from who, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous, too.

It had been an hour since her spat with Beast Boy. She wasn't really mad anymore - she was more so just putting on a show. Cyborg had been home for the past few days, and had done more than his fair share of eyebrow raising when he would stumble upon the two of them together. And sure, he never caught them in any compromising positions, but even then, Beast Boy and Raven willingly spending time together? He had every right to be a little suspicious.

Softly landing on her bed, Raven released a shaky breath as she tucked her hair behind her ears. It was getting too long; hell, it was grazing her shoulder blades. It was too much; everything was too much.

The knock on her door was unbelievably loud.

"Heya, Rae?" It was Beast Boy. "The guys are here - and they brought Bee."

 _Great_ , Raven thought, rolling her eyes. Don't get her wrong, she liked Bumble Bee. In small doses.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Raven groaned. "I'll be out in a moment," she called through the door. She wasn't ready to leave her bed yet.

But Beast Boy seemed to have ignored her, as she watched him suddenly appear in front of her.

"Sorry to _bug_ you," he smiled.

Raven gave him a blank look.

Sensing that his joke fell flat (they always did), he let out a sigh, before plopping down beside Raven. "Listen, Rae - "

"Give me a minute," she interrupted hastily. She needed to calm down, focus on serenity. Beast Boy was right beside her, so close. Waiting. Waiting for her to kiss him.

But the changeling disregarded her request as he laid his hand on her shoulder. "No, Raven - "

"I just need a minute!" she insisted, her voice rising. Why did he never listen -

"No, seriously, you - "

"Beast Boy!"

"Raven, let me - "

"Just give me a - "

"No!" he exclaimed loudly, his face turning red.

Raven blinked at him in surprise. It was rare for _him_ to be doing the yelling.

It took him a moment to realize he had her attention, causing him to chuckle nervously. "Heh, uh, sorry - didn't mean to yell," he laughed, shrugging.

Raven nodded.

Sensing that she wasn't going to interrupt him again, he continued. "Okay, what I was trying to say..." He closed his eyes tightly, before letting out a sigh. "You, uh, you don't have to."

She heard him, but she wasn't exactly listening. Her mind was preoccupied with overthinking, and her eyes were focusing on his lips. Lips that were supposed to meet hers. "Hmm?"

Beast Boy huffed, mildly frustrated. "You don't have to," he repeated. "You don't have to kiss me."

Okay, she heard _that_.

" _What?_ " she snapped, the strangest mixture of relief and anger stewing in her stomach. There was a little disappointment, too, though she hurriedly pushed it away.

The changeling smiled at her, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I, uh, I thought you'd be happy..." he admitted, scooting himself away from her.

Raven resisted the urge to smack him. " _Happy?_ I've been freaking out for _days!_ " she hissed, the mattress creaking as she leaned towards him menacingly. "And you're just going to, what? Change your _mind?_ "

Again, he only smiled at her. "Um, kinda?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her teammate had been pestering her for a kiss the moment they started fooling around, and then when she was finally somewhat willing to maybe give him one? He went and changed his mind!

"What, do you not _want_ to kiss me?" she growled. A part of her was a little offended, to be honest.

Beast Boy animatedly shook his head. "No, no, I _do!_ " he insisted, his cheeks turning pink. "Like, oh my god, you have no _idea_ how much I want to kiss you, dude."

Now it was Raven's turn to blush, slightly flattered by his admission, but not too keen on being called 'dude'. "Well, then why are you changing your mind?"

He threw his hands up in the air, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for the right words. Raven waited patiently, her relief slowly extinguishing her anger. They didn't have to kiss.

"I just knew how much _you_ didn't want to kiss _me_ ," he explained after a moment, his eyes avoiding hers as he looked at his lap.

Raven felt a pang of sympathy shoot through her, though she did her best to ignore it. "Beast Boy," she sighed, but he again placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, Rae, it's _okay_ ," he smiled, though he still avoided her gaze. "I know it's not the _me_ part; it's the _kissing_."

She couldn't argue with that.

Beast Boy continued to smile at his lap, shaking his head like he was remembering some inside joke. "Besides," he continued, finally looking her in the eyes, "I already pushed you too far this morning."

Raven arched her brows, a knowing smirk creeping at the corner of her mouth.

"And I don't want to ruin what we have," he added, his hand squeezing her shoulder. "And I don't mean the whole fucking around thing. I mean, like, our friendship, you know?"

Raven nodded, ignoring the strange ache in her chest. "No, I get that," she agreed softly.

"You're a really great friend, Rae."

 _Friend._ The word echoed in her head.

 _Azar,_ why was that suddenly so hard to hear? Was she still so closed off as to be flustered by the word ' _friend_ '? It had been _years_ since she admitted to herself that she genuinely had friends. Why was she suddenly finding that fact so hard to accept?

But she was unable to mull over it further as a sudden knock came from her door.

Beast Boy stiffened at the sound, ripping his hand off of her shoulder. Raven merely rolled her eyes, before using her powers to open the door.

Starfire floated before them, smiling brilliantly. "Friend Raven!" she enthused, not even questioning Beast Boy's presence as she drifted into the empath's room. "It is the Friday, and you have given me permission to give you the makeover!"

Raven suppressed a shudder as she stood from her bed. "I did, didn't I?" she deadpanned.

Starfire beamed, grabbing hold of her pale teammate and dragging her from the room. "But we must hurry! Friend Bumble Bee wishes to participate, and I do not want to keep her waiting!"

Raven gave Beast Boy one last look over her shoulder, daring him to comment. But the changeling held up his hands innocently, before jumping off of her bed and slipping out of her room.

* * *

Raven kept still as Bumble Bee lined her lips, the Titans East leader's tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated.

"Hmm," she mused, eyeing the empath indecisively as the alien tugged on her dark, curly hair. "Yeah, I think this color suits you."

Raven attempted to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror, but the yellow-clad titan caught her chin.

"Nuh uh, Raven," she laughed, waving her finger in the empath's face. "No peeking."

"Yes!" Starfire agreed, a look of determination etched across her face as she twisted half of Bumble Bee's hair into two Bantu knots. "You will do none of the peeking!"

Groaning, Raven sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Whatever."

The girls grinned down at her, before Bumble Bee leaned back in, concealing the color of the lipstick with her hand. "Just trust us, alright?"

But the empath only rolled her eyes, praying for any color besides pink. "Whatever," she repeated.

The other team's leader pressed the waxy substance against Raven's lips, smirking. "You have such a defined cupid's bow," she commented absently. "Perfect for lipstick."

Raven shrugged.

"I have always thought the same!" Starfire exclaimed from above, putting the finishing touches on Bumble Bee's hair. "But Raven is more fond of a natural look."

Bumble Bee _tsk-ed_ disapprovingly. "That's a shame."

Again, Raven felt her cheeks flush, as they always did when her appearance was brought up. But because her lips were currently preoccupied, she couldn't argue. She could only... _listen._

She suppressed another shudder.

"Well, that should do it," the brunette announced, giving Raven a satisfied smile. "Now, on to the eyeliner!"

"Ooh! May I do the lining of Raven's eyes?" Starfire squealed, clapping her hands together as her feet left the ground.

Raven felt her resolve weakening as she slowly stood from the chair. "I think I'll need some liquid courage before I let that happen," she said dryly, lifting her empty mug from the vanity beside her. "Tea break?"

Bumble Bee chuckled, shaking her head. "Fine," she relented, before turning Raven away from the mirror. "But _no peeking!_ "

Huffing in exasperation, Raven made her way towards the door, using her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Bumble Bee and Starfire had quickly began discussing _boys_ \- a topic the empath preferred to avoid. Exiting into the hallway, she let out a weary sigh as she headed for the common room.

The sound of laughter reached her ears as she neared the door, along with the overwhelming feeling of mirth, and a hint of embarrassment.

" _Boys_ ," she grumbled to herself as the door hissed open before her. Five heads whipped towards the noise, though she did her best to avoid meeting any of their curious gazes.

"Raven!" Speedy greeted cheerfully, his usual flirty demeanor surprisingly absent for once. "Looking _good!_ "

 _Oh,_ there it was.

"It's good to see you," Aqualad added, his voice as calm and soothing as ever. Raven merely acknowledged him with a nod as she stepped into the kitchen.

They were all seated on the couch, with Beast Boy and Speedy sitting on the back of it. A forgotten video game was paused on the TV screen, while the various snacks that Cyborg had gotten out were all halfway finished. Raven spied a few empty soda cans in the garbage as she reached for her kettle.

Just the thought of all that sugar made her stomach churn.

The guys quickly began to ignore the empath's presence once it became clear that she wasn't going to engage any of them in conversation. She idly listened, her face blank as she perused through her tea cabinet.

"And she's cute - like, girl-next-door, probably a freak in bed _cute_ ," Cyborg continued, obviously picking back up from where he was before Raven's interruption. "But BB just blows her off! Like ' _oh, she's not my type_ '!"

Raven froze for a moment, Cyborg's words sinking in. She had walked in on them ribbing on Beast Boy. _Of course_.

"Hey, maybe Beast Boy's barking up a different tree," Speedy suggested teasingly, poking the green teen in the side.

Raven spared them a glance as she poured water into her mug, annoyed that she couldn't see the changeling's face.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being attracted to the same gender," Aqualad interjected, sending Raven a small smile.

She resisted the urge to smack her green teammate on the back of the head as she walked towards them, taking a small sip of her tea. Chamomile. Calming.

"I'm not _gay_ ," Beast Boy laughed, shoving Speedy playfully. "I'm just... I don't know, picky? Waiting for the right girl?"

The other guys shared a collective snort of amusement.

"Come on, grass stain - you're eighteen in a month, and you _still_ haven't even _kissed_ a girl!"

Raven watched as Beast Boy deflated slightly, the tips of his ears turning red. Feeling anger swell in her stomach, Raven shot the robotic titan a glare.

"What's wrong with that?" she snapped.

All eyes were on her once again, but she kept hers narrowed on Cyborg. Her brotherly titan held up his hands in surrender, while Beast Boy vaulted the couch, landing beside her.

"Come on, Rae," he laughed forcefully, ushering her away. "Cy's just giving me a hard time."

But Raven wasn't done. Setting her tea down on the counter, she marched back towards Cyborg, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You do realize that I _am_ eighteen, and _I've_ yet to kiss a boy," she continued, ignoring the 'knowing' smirk Aqualad gave her. "Are you going to tease me, _too?_ "

Cyborg opened his mouth to respond, but Speedy beat him to it.

"That's different," the archer insisted, shrugging. "Girls are able to hold on to that whole 'innocent and pure' thing, while guys are expected to, well..." he trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Raven wasn't convinced. "That's the stupidest argument I have ever heard," she replied flatly. "And I argue with Beast Boy on a daily basis."

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed defiantly, though Raven ignored it.

"You guys are holding kissing to an unbelievably high standard," she continued, shrugging off Beast Boy as he tried to pull her away. "It's pathetic."

Robin and Cyborg exchange guilty looks, while Aqualad inspected his hands and Speedy just chuckled.

"No, what's pathetic is the fact that Beastie Boo has never gotten a smooch," he taunted, puckering his lips.

Raven could feel her powers leeching out of her, threatening to shatter every bowl and plate in the vicinity. But she quickly calmed herself, chanting her mantra as she turned towards Beast Boy.

 _No emotions, no affection, no feelings._

 _No kissing_ didn't have to be a part of that.

And with the way Beast Boy's eyes kept darting towards her lips, she figured he wouldn't mind what she was about to do. Grabbing her teammate's shoulders, she released a shaky breath, before pulling him towards her. She hesitated as their noses brushed, her sudden burst of confidence slipping away. But with Speedy's taunts and Cyborg's jabs echoing in her mind, she figured she could give them something else to tease Beast Boy about.

She closed the distance between them.

Their lips were like opposite ends of a magnet, crashing into each other immediately. He was radiating confusion, but made no move to pull away. She draped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him as he shyly snaked his own arms around her waist. She could feel him smiling against her mouth, and she had to fight from doing the same. The feeling of his lips against her own was oddly addicting, and she didn't want to ruin the moment by _smiling_. Plus, they needed to take this seriously - otherwise, the guys would claim it was a pity kiss.

"Whoa - that was kinda unexpected."

She ignored Speedy's comment, instead focusing on the way her teammate's tongue hestantily flicked against her bottom lip. Good, he was playing along.

"Okay, I think you made your point, Raven."

Ah, Robin, the voice of reason; finally speaking up. Raven ignored him, too. She parted her mouth slightly, inviting the changeling in. It was so erotic, and sensual - the way their tongues danced together. How had she only seen kissing as _intimate_ _?_

"I thought Raven was into... never mind..."

Poor Aqualad - it was his fault for believing the resident jokester. Raven almost whined when Beast Boy's tongue retreated, so she bit his bottom lip in protest. He had been _begging_ for this for months; he couldn't just _tease_ her like that. Besides, it needed to look real - like they were actually enjoying it -

"Alright, that is _enough!_ "

Raven gasped as Beast Boy was yanked away from her, his arms flailing at his sides as he tried to keep his balance.

Cyborg had his hand on his shoulder, his metal fingers digging into the changeling's grey t-shirt.

Feeling everyone's eyes dart between her and her green teammate, Raven suddenly felt very exposed, wishing for her cloak. She could feel her face flushing, the weight of what she had just done falling onto her full-force. But as she spared a shy glance at Beast Boy, the weight lifted slightly.

He was standing there, a dazed smile on his lips, along with a faint smear of lipstick.

 _Red_.

Raven turned herself towards the exit, summoning her tea from the counter.

At least it wasn't pink.

* * *

 **Is the cat out of the bag?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me a few tries to get the kiss to feel right. I wanted to portray Raven's conflicted feelings of 'putting on a show' but also genuinely not hating it. So I hope that worked!**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows! Seeing the counts go up always makes my day :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Raven wasn't sure how she was supposed to act.

Beast Boy had almost immediately shifted back into his normal, annoying self once the visiting titans had left. He made no indication that anything had happened at all, much to the chagrin of Cyborg. The robotic titan was furious. He didn't outright accuse them of anything, but he was definitely watching them more closely.

Robin was also keeping his eye on them, though it wasn't as obvious as Cyborg. Or as angry. He was merely... intrigued, it seemed.

Starfire, thankfully, was clueless.

Raven was sat in her usual spot on the couch, attempting to read. Robin and Starfire were on the opposite end, cuddling and giggling and being overly affectionate as always. Raven caught herself watching them a few times, though she always found the sense to look away before they saw her. It was just... strange. How happy they would feel, just from each others presence alone. How Starfire was beaming as she nuzzled against Robin's shoulder, and how their leader would give her a small, content smile. She didn't need to be an empath to know that they were hopelessly in love. And the way they would look at each other? It was so...

Raven realized she was staring again. Tearing her eyes from the couple, she attempted to focus on the text before her. She liked this book - it was one of her favorites. So why couldn't she concentrate?

"Okay, thriller, action, or comedy?"

She jumped at the sound of Beast Boy's voice. He was standing between her and the TV, grinning like an idiot while holding up three different movies. He had changed into his pajamas; a black tank top and a pair of dark blue basketball shorts. The memory of their last movie night crept into Raven's mind, causing her cheeks to turn pink. Would she ever get the opportunity to do something like that again? Or had their little... _show_ from earlier destroyed any chance of them concealing and continuing their thing? After all, Cyborg and Robin were now -

 _No._ She didn't want to think about that. Shaking her head, she buried herself further in her book.

"Oh, I believe I am more in the mood for the comedy," Starfire suggested, wiggling out from under Robin as she eyed her choices. Raven's gaze shifted towards them once more.

The alien's boyfriend seemed none to pleased with their new seating arrangement. "Really, Star? I think the thriller looks kind of interesting," he suggested. The empath watched as he then attempted to tug the redhead back into him. "If it gets too intense, you can always focus on me."

Raven almost laughed at her leader's transparency.

"Oh, that is very true," Starfire mused, allowing herself to be pulled back into his arms. "Perhaps the thriller..."

Raven watched as Beast Boy shook his head fondly, mussing up his already askew hair. Why was that suddenly so endearing?

"Honestly, I'm kinda feeling like some action," the changeling admitted, cheekily winking at Raven.

But before she could even find the sense to roll her eyes, a shout came from behind her.

" _NO!_ "

Turning her head, she watched as Cyborg pointed an accusatory finger at their green teammate. Beast Boy smiled innocently.

"No, nuh uh! Y'all are _not_ gonna do that in front of me," Cyborg demanded, his face red.

Raven quirked her brow, feigning nonchalance. Her stomach, on the other hand, churned violently. Why did the changeling always have to be such a moron?

But Beast Boy only chuckled. "Aw, cool it, Cy," he grinned, turning towards the TV and inserting a disk into the player. "I'm just kidding - Rae knows that."

Raven could see Starfire's head whipping back and forth, obviously confused. Luckily, no one seemed too keen on cluing her in.

Cyborg continued to glare, though he couldn't decide who to direct it towards. Raven sensed his confusion and annoyance; he wasn't ready to let this go. Sighing, she turned herself back around to face the TV.

"You realize you brought all this upon yourself," she muttered as he past her, claiming his usual spot in the middle of the couch.

Cyborg finally made a decision as his glare rested on her. "Nah, no way, Raven. You are _not_ blaming this on me!" he spat.

Raven could only shake her head.

"What has happened? What did friends Beast Boy and Raven do to upset friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked quietly, though the silence in the room allowed even Raven to hear it.

"I'll, uh... I'll tell you later, Star," Robin whispered back, his face reddening.

Raven felt her chest tighten at the thought of Starfire knowing, though she made no outward reaction. Instead, she focused on the way Beast Boy struggled with the TV remote.

"This fucking thing never wants to click!" he groaned, his fingers mashing it aggressively. He was scowling at the device, despite the blush on his face. It seemed he, too, wasn't looking forward to the alien finding out about their little... display earlier.

"Give it here, grass stain," Cyborg sighed, pushing his annoyance aside as the changeling tossed him the remote. The robotic titan was able to get it to work almost immediately, causing Beast Boy to groan in frustration as he plopped onto the couch. Again, Cyborg glared, eyeing the small space between Raven and her green teammate. But, when neither of them reacted, he turned his attention back to the TV.

As the previews began, Raven absently closed her book as she, too, inspected the few inches that separated her and Beast Boy's legs. It was the usual amount of distance that they left between them - nothing to be suspicious about. But she feared that maybe they were being a little too casual. The kiss had definitely been out of character for both of them, even with their thing. But, to the others, it had to have been _way_ out of left field - and they had every right to be confused.

And Raven could understand Cyborg's anger. He had only been teasing the changeling - it wasn't malicious. But Raven had gone and called him out, before locking lips with Beast Boy. And Cyborg had to witness as his 'baby sister' and best friend made out in front of some of their closest comrades. And why? Because Cyborg was just being a dick. He was feeling guilty, embarrassed, and absolutely mystified.

So, Raven didn't blame him for what he felt. But she wasn't loving the way he was reacting.

The movie began shortly, oddly boring for what was meant to be a thriller. Raven sunk into the couch as she attempted to pay attention. Beast Boy shifted in his spot beside her, his leg brushing against her knee. She stiffened at the contact, casting the changeling a sideways glance. But his face remained blank as he stared at the television before them.

Resisting the urge to smack herself, she lightly shook her head. Why was she so worked up over their kiss? Yeah, she wasn't very fond of possibly outing themselves to their friends, though she knew that none of them had a clue about what her and Beast Boy _actually_ did in their spare time. She also wasn't crazy about Starfire knowing, though she knew that her explanation would clear everything up.

So, it wasn't really their teammates' reactions that had her so jumpy.

It was _Beast Boy's_.

He had grinned like crazy after, which had caused her stomach to flutter and her face to burn. But now, barely two hours later, he was acting as if it hadn't happened. And sure, maybe he was putting on a front, but it kind of threw her for a loop. He had been wanting to kiss her for some time now. She thought he'd be a little, well, happier that it had finally happened. Especially since she kind of enjoyed it.

Sure, she didn't _tell_ him that, but she figured he should have known. She hadn't exactly half-assed it. But, whether or not their kissed ruined everything wasn't the only thing plaguing her mind. She was also wondering if they were going to do it _again_.

Raven's gaze drifted back to Beast Boy, the question burning in her mind as her eyes zeroed in on his lips. They had been so incredibly soft, and he was surprisingly talented. For a guy who hadn't ever kissed a girl on the lips before, he seemed to know what he had been doing. He knew enough, in fact, to have her wanting _more_.

Kissing him didn't _have_ to be intimate. As long as they refrained from cuddling on the common room couch and whispering sweet nothings to each other, she was certain that they could incorporate making out into their thing. And then maybe she could wear his clothes again, and they could maybe sneak quick kisses behind the backs of their teammates, and maybe she'd let him stay the night again because it honestly wasn't that horrible -

Raven's eyes widened as she realized what she had been considering. Her thing with Beast Boy was strictly sexual - there was no need for secret kisses and sleepovers. And she had plenty of her own clothes to laze around in; she didn't need to wear his.

No. It was just sex. Nothing more.

Movement from the far side of the couch caught her eye, though Raven was thankful to be pulled from her thoughts. It seemed Starfire had fallen asleep, and Robin was gently shifting her into his arms, before standing from the couch. He then stepped in front of the TV, holding the alien bridal-style in his arms.

"Looks like we're heading to bed," he smirked, his voice low.

Cyborg snorted in amusement, while Beast Boy waved his hand dismissively, his eyes glued to the screen. For a guy with the attention span of a squirrel, Raven was amazed he could actually focus on the movie.

Resting her chin in the palm of her hand, Raven sighed. Movie night just wasn't the same.

* * *

"Hey, get up. Come on, Raven. Up."

The hand on her shoulder gently shook her, stirring the empath from her impromptu nap. Blinking her eyes at the bright TV, she realized that the movie had ended. She sat up slowly, slightly disoriented as she took in her surroundings. It seemed Beast Boy had left some time after she fell asleep, leaving her and Cyborg alone in the common room.

Her mouth suddenly going dry, Raven swallowed nervously as she glanced at her teammate.

"So, mind explaining what that was earlier?"

His voice was level, though she could still sense his irritation. Raven prayed she wasn't blushing.

"What, the kiss?" It was no use playing dumb.

Cyborg cringed at her phrasing, before nodding in response. "Yeah. What the hell?"

It was hard to maintain eye contact, as well as her stoic facade, but somehow Raven did both. "It was just a kiss, Cyborg. Nothing to explain."

The robotic titan looked unconvinced.

Letting out a huff of frustration, Raven gave her teammate a pointed look. "You guys were ganging up on him, and I felt bad."

Cyborg arched his brow inquisitively. "Since when do you feel bad for the green bean?"

Raven could feel her face heat up, cursing herself for getting flustered. Why did Cyborg have to ask all the questions she didn't want to answer? Couldn't he just let it go? It was _just_ a measly little make out session. Nothing to get up in arms about.

"I've always pitied Beast Boy," she answered after a moment's hesitation.

But again, Cyborg just stared at her.

Her face growing hotter, Raven shifted her gaze to her lap. "You _know_ I'm an empath," she began, pulling her excuse from her ass. "I could _feel_ how upset Beast Boy was getting."

She could see Cyborg deflate from the corner of her eye, as well as feel the sudden wave of remorse that washed over him. _Good_ , she thought, suppressing her smirk. He was buying it.

"I was just giving him a hard time," Cyborg mused quietly. "We always poke fun at each other."

Raven shook her head. "We all know I'm rather versed in pushing Beast Boy's buttons," she continued, lifting her gaze to meet his, "so, when _I_ say you're taking it too far, you _know_ you're taking it too far. You guys were being cruel. I got you to stop."

Now it was the overwhelming feeling of guilt that flooded her senses, and again Raven had to keep from grinning. When had she gotten so good at bullshitting? Beast Boy would be proud.

"Shit," Cyborg sighed, slumping into the couch. "I should probably apologize..."

But again, Raven shook her head. "That'll just embarrass him further. I say, just let it go," she deadpanned. She didn't want the changeling to find out that she used his 'feelings' as her excuse; having to explain herself at all was bad enough. Sensing their conversation was coming to a close, Raven rose from the couch, giving Cyborg a curt nod. "I'm going to bed."

He opened his mouth as if to argue, but the empath turned away from him and strode towards the exit, a smug smile forming on her lips. That had gone better than she expected.

She made her way towards her room, her pride slowly dissipating as she neared her door. Instead, she began to feel a mix of confusion and annoyance. Beast Boy had just _left_ her out there. Sure, she wasn't expecting him to carry her off like Robin did for Starfire, but still - he just _left_ her. He couldn't have even been bothered to wake her beforehand. No, he left her sleeping and vulnerable to Cyborg's questions.

It was such a dick move.

Suppressing the growl that rose in her throat, Raven stopped to let her door hiss open, before she stomped inside. He could have _waited_ for her to wake up on her own, if he was scared to wake her himself. Or _waited_ out there while Cyborg did it, so that they'd at least have each other for moral support. But _no_ , the changeling tucked in his tail and made a run for it.

Raven's lip twitched as she fought back a frown.

Moving towards her dresser, she lifted her shirt above her head, before tossing it to the floor. It was nearly one in the morning - Titans East had stayed over a little later than normal, which had pushed back their weekly movie night. And, if Robin kept to their usual schedule (which, he always did), then that meant that there would be combat training in the morning.

Which meant, if Raven wanted full night's rest, she should have been in bed two hours ago.

The empath groaned as she slipped out of her leggings, before opening the top drawer of her dresser. Her usual pajamas were currently in the wash, and she didn't have anything else nearly as comfortable to sleep in.

Ransacking Beast Boy's closet crept into her mind, though she quickly shook the thought away.

Instead, she settled on one of her basic, cotton t-shirts, opting to do without pajama bottoms; her underwear would be fine. But, as she reached back to unhook her bra, she felt the overwhelming feeling of being watched. Her eyes snapping towards her bed, she nearly yelped as her powers shot from her, breaking the vase on her dresser.

" _Beast Boy!_ "

He was lying on her bed, his hands behind his head, and giving her a toothy grin.

"Aw, don't stop," he teased, his large smile somehow growing. "I'm enjoying the show."

Raven had half a mind to send him spiraling towards the bay, though she resisted the urge. Taking a deep breath, she mumbled her mantra - her _actual_ mantra - before narrowing her eyes at her giddy teammate.

"I thought I told you not to go into my room without me."

But the changeling merely shrugged, before jumping out of her bed. "Huh, I must have forgot."

She watched as he sauntered towards her, his eyes leisurely trailing up her body. Even though he had seen her completely naked multiple times now, Raven still felt slightly exposed in just her underwear. Her hand was still on the clasp of her bra, absently fiddling with it.

He stopped directly in front of her, his gaze half-lidded and resting on her lips. The cursed butterflies returned to her stomach, though she was able to ignore them. It seemed the feeling of his hot breath mingling with her own proved to be a good distraction.

"You kissed me." His voice was low; almost a growl. Raven could feel his emotions swirling between them, though she made an effort not to isolate them. She _knew_ that kissing him would be a bad idea.

A small smile tugged at Beast Boy's lips (wait, why was she looking at his lips? Oh _Azar_ ), and she suddenly began to feel weak in the knees. It was the same, dumb smile he'd give her everyday, and never once had it made her feel _this_ strange.

But, the longer she stared at it, the worse the fluttering in her stomach became. And suddenly, a feeling of pure terror coursed through her veins, the color draining from her face. Not only had she seen that same, small smile everyday - she had seen it barely two hours ago. But it had been on Robin's lips, and he had been giving it to Starfire.

So, why the heck was Beast Boy smiling at her the same way Robin smiled at Starfire? And why the hell was his face suddenly getting closer to her own?

And why the _fuck_ was she letting it happen?

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay! I know I usually update faster! I was just having a hard time with this chapter, and redid it like twelve different times. I'm still not satisfied, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless!**

 **Leave a review?**


	14. Chapter 14

His lips had just barely brushed against hers when Raven came back to her senses, and yet, it still took all of her willpower to take a step back.

"I can't do this."

Beast Boy paused, his brows furrowed. Raven had been able to put a few inches of space between them, though his hands were still firmly planted on her hips. Her heart thumped against her chest, so loud that even she could hear it. His touch was like fire - the skin beneath his hands burning. She wanted him to stop touching her. Or, at least, she kept telling herself that.

"Can't do... what?"

He cocked his head to the side, his expression torn between amusement, confusion, and... something else. Something she couldn't quite place. Something she didn't want to dwell on at the moment.

"This." She gestured between them with the wave of her hand.

Beast Boy slowly removed his own hands from her body, his confusion seeping into her senses.

"'This'?" he repeated, mimicking her gesture, albeit in a more exaggerated fashion.

Raven rolled her eyes. " _This_ ," she emphasized, now using both of her hands.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly, before shrugging. "I'm sorry, Rae. I don't know what ' _this_ '," he mimicked her once more, "means!"

Raven threw her head back in frustration. She wasn't sure how much clearer she could be. Well, aside from saying it outright.

"You gotta give me more to work with," the changeling continued, his hands slowly sneaking their way back onto her. "I'm totally lost."

Again, her skin burned at his touch, though it wasn't necessarily painful. But that didn't make her feel any better.

"The kissing!" she snapped, her voice laced with the tiniest bit of hysteria. "The cuddling! The - the _smiling!_ This!" Her hands were in overdrive, flailing between them wildly.

Beast Boy took a step back from her, before capturing her hands in his. "Whoa, calm down, Rae!"

"That, _too!_ " she exclaimed, a few of her book shelves cracking in half beside them, causing her novels and trinkets to topple onto the floor. She attempted to free herself from his grasp, but he held tight, his confusion now outweighing his amusement. But that _something else_ was still there, and it scared her, because it was starting to look more familiar.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

His tone was more serious; Raven wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"All this... _affection!_ " she hissed, her eyes darting towards their hands; his green fingers intertwined with her grey. "The hand-holding, and the pillow-talk! The pet-names!"

Beast Boy followed her gaze, though he didn't let her go. "The... sex?" he mused, his voice cracking slightly.

Raven could have screamed. "No, Beast Boy - the _sex_ is fine. _Sex_ is what I _want!_ "

He nodded, though his eyes were still avoiding hers. "You want _just_ sex?"

 _Finally_ , Raven thought bitterly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes again. "Just sex. And, well, other things. _Sexual_ things," she elaborated, giving him a pointed look.

Still, he didn't meet her glare.

"...But you kissed me," he said after a moment.

Raven sighed, her arms going limp as she gave up on her escape. Beast Boy had yet to loosen his grip.

"I said I would," she explained, her voice resuming its usual monotone as she calmed herself down. "Back in the training room. When you confided in me. I told you that I would kiss you."

"And I told you that you didn't have to," Beast Boy interjected. "But then you did, Rae. _You_ kissed _me_. By choice."

Raven blushed, wishing she had the foresight to wear her cloak; or anything, really. After all, she was only in her underwear. And not even the cute, lacy stuff she liked to wear for Beast Boy. It was a generic, basic teal bra and a pair of dark purple boyshorts. They didn't even match.

"I wanted to shut Cyborg up," she answered honestly. "Speedy, too." _And_ _disprove that little lie you told Aqualad_ , she added internally, almost smirking.

Beast Boy let out a sharp bark of laughter, tearing her from her thoughts. "So it was _totally_ a pity kiss," he sighed, shaking his head. "Speedy called it."

Again, Raven glared at him. "Speedy can fuck right off. It was _not_ a pity kiss. It was a _shut-the-hell-up_ kiss. It was a _this-doesn't-matter-because-kissing-is-pointless_ kiss."

Beast Boy let out another chuckle, finally lifting his eyes to meet hers. "If kissing doesn't matter - if it's so 'pointless' - then why are you so against it?" His mouth was twisted into a smug smile, as if he thought he bested her.

Raven almost returned his laughter - his argument was so ridiculous. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

The changeling pouted, jutting out his lower lip. Raven mentally scolded herself for glancing at the action. She was no longer allowing herself to look at his mouth.

"Did you not... _like_ kissing me?" he pressed teasingly, though his voice carried a hint of apprehension.

Raven's heart stopped for a moment at his question, before picking up its pace as it pounded against her ribs once more. She had barely allowed herself to think about it. She didn't _want_ to think about it.

"Beast Boy," she began, her shoulders slumping. One of her hands slipped from his hold, though he didn't make a move to recapture it.

"'Cuz, like, that was my first kiss, you know?" the green titan continued, his nerves finally getting the best of him as he used his free hand to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. "And, well, I know neither of us are very experienced in that department, but, like, practice makes perfect, right?" He sent her a wink, though it seemed rather forced.

"Beast B - " she tried again, but it seemed he was on a tangent.

"Besides, first kisses are _meant_ to be bad or awkward or whatever! It's the second and the third and the fiftith that are good! So we just gotta keep on trucking, ya know?" He was grinning now, in his usual goofy, disarming way.

Raven smiled. "It wasn't a bad first kiss."

The grin he was forcing wavered, his green eyes widening ever so slightly. The unnamed emotion was still pouring off of him, though Raven was slowly coming to terms with it.

"But there will not be a second one."

At her declaration, he finally released her other hand. Another chuckle escaped his lips, though it was much more somber.

"No kissing," he relented, shaking his head. His green hair was all askew and adorable again, and Raven had to close her eyes. Telling him no was akin to kicking a puppy, and despite the fact that she considered herself more of a cat person, she was rather opposed to animal cruelty.

Still, Raven allowed herself a small laugh, relieved that she had successfully gotten her point across without having to reveal too much. But her laughter died in her throat the moment Beast Boy's fingers brushed against her cheekbone. Opening her eyes, she suddenly found him inches away from her, his gaze fixed on her lips.

"Okay, how about this," he began, his voice breathy and low, beckoning Raven to move in closer to hear it. But, she resisted. "One kiss; just _one_. One kiss here, while we're alone - without our friends watching and teasing and laughing. One kiss to see if it's really so bad."

Raven attempted to swallow down the lump in her throat, finding that her own eyes had betrayed her as they stared at his lips. "I already told you, it wasn't bad," she whispered.

"Then there's nothing to lose, right?" he argued, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards. "One more kiss, and then if you don't like it, we'll never have to do it again."

His fingers continued stroking her face, though Raven ignored the part of her that wanted to lean into his touch. She should have known Beast Boy wouldn't have dropped it so easily. Especially with that stupid emotion pouring off of him - the stupid _something_ dancing behind his emerald eyes.

"But, what if..." Her voice cracked as her mind begged her to shut up, but the words slipped out regardless. "What if... I do like it?"

He didn't answer her, instead closing the distance between them. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips tentatively brushed over hers, and she all but melted into his arms. It was softer; gentler. It took her a moment to respond, but she eventually began to return the pressure and kiss him back. She felt his breath hitch at the action, before his arm slipped around her waist and pulled her closer. His other hand cupped her face as he tilted her head up, deepening the kiss. And she let it happen, her own hands sliding up his chest as the space between their bodies lessened. She took the initiative to swipe her tongue along his bottom lip, silently asking for permission. And he gladly allowed it, his own tongue flicking against hers.

Raven heard herself moan, and felt the vibration in her throat, though she couldn't remember actively making the noise. But, it seemed to flip a switch in Beast Boy, because she all of a sudden found herself pinned between him and her wall. She let out a surprised gasp as he bit her bottom lip with a growl, one hand tugging at her hair as the other clawed at her bra.

But she was unable to say anything, for his mouth refused to leave hers. The kiss became harder and needier and she couldn't escape the emotions that leaked out of him, tainting the air in her bedroom with lust and apprehension and confusion and _hope_ \- that god awful emotion that he wouldn't stop feeling.

Raven kissed him back just as forcefully, her nails raking against his chest as she simultaneously pushed him away and pulled him closer. She wasn't sure what she wanted any more, but she knew that she _needed_ to feel him against her and inside her and all around her.

His lips left hers for a moment, and he quickly sucked in a breath, before resuming his attack. The gentleness was gone; it was all teeth and frustration and pent up need. She moaned again as he unclasped her bra - the teal barrier slipping down her shoulders and taking the last of her reservations with it. She hurriedly shook it off of her, her hands leaving his chest to let the garment fall to the floor, before she grabbed the bottom of his tank and yanked it upwards. Again, their lips detached for barely a second as he ripped it over his head, and she took the opportunity to gasp for the air she so desperately needed, despite the way his emotions lingered in it.

But Beast Boy's hands immediately found their way back to her, sliding down her back and over her butt before gripping her thighs. He then lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips as she captured his lips once again. She could feel him stumbling towards her bed, his focus less on his feet and more on his tongue as it danced with hers.

Raven ignored the sounds of her possessions imploding as he spun them around, before unceremoniously dropping her onto her bed. She landed on her comforter with a light _thump_ , her eyes opening momentarily to send him a glare.

But he only grinned at her expression, before his mouth was back on hers and his hands tugged off her panties. He began to mumble something against her mouth, though Raven couldn't make any sense of it.

"What?" she hissed as he pulled himself away for a moment to remove his shorts and boxers.

"Condom," he explained, his mouth fighting between talking and kissing as he leaned back in, "is in," another kiss, "your drawer."

Raven hummed against his lips in understanding, using her powers to open the drawer and summon the condom.

As soon as it landed in her hand, she twisted herself out from under Beast Boy, flipping him onto his back as she straddled him.

He laughed at their new position, the surprise in his eyes showing her that she had caught him off guard. Raven couldn't help but smile down at him as she scooted off of his groin, feeling his erection slide against her entrance. For a moment, she considered forgoing the condom, but she knew that the risk of a shape-shifting demon spawn _so_ wasn't worth it.

Tearing open the wrapper, she ignored the way the changeling beamed at her as she slid the condom down his length.

"So, what is the consensus on kissing, thus far?" Beast Boy teased, impressing Raven with his vocabulary while also annoying her with his question.

She merely rolled her eyes, too caught up in the moment to actually think about it. She said no kissing, and he ignored her, as per usual when it came to her boundaries. She was too horny to care at the moment.

"That was more than _one_ kiss," she deadpanned, hovering over him in preparation. But, just as suddenly as she had done to him, she found herself lying on her back, Beast Boy looking down on her with a toothy grin.

"Okay, well, I'm bad at math," he shrugged, before wiggling his hips between her legs and thrusting into her.

Raven gasped, but before she could respond with a witty remark of her own, Beast Boy was kissing her again.

* * *

They had finished a while ago, the condom already tied off and disposed of in the bottom of her waste basket. And his shorts were back on, and she was wearing his tank top without his explicit permission, and it had to have been nearly three in the morning. Yet, Raven still found herself lying in her bed, Beast Boy still on top of her, and their lips still pressed against each others.

But it was the slow, gentle kiss again. The one that would have made Raven's knees weak, had she been standing. The kiss that summoned butterflies and content sighs and that stupid twinkle of _hope_ that would flash behind her teammate's eyes every time they parted for air. And Raven knew that, come morning - when the high wore off and Robin wore them down with training - the weight of what they had spent their evening doing would hit her full-force. And that she would have to face the music and have a serious talk with the changeling; reevaluate where they stood in their friendship and reset some desperately-needed boundaries.

Because, despite the way he was kissing her right now, and the way she was kissing him back, they were still just friends. She was certain of it.

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to be a bit heavy, just as a warning. I'm sure you guys can guess how their talk is going to go...**

 **Leave a review?**

 **Oh! And thank you so much to everyone who has followed! This story now has 100+ followers and I am just so grateful and amazed!**


	15. Chapter 15

Beast Boy had spent the night again, though Raven couldn't find the energy to care. She had maybe managed to get four hours of sleep, snoozing her usual 5 o'clock alarm in favor of waking at 6:50 - ten minutes before combat practice.

So, when the changeling had clumsily crawled out of her bed and discreetly exited her room, Raven didn't mind. All she could focus on was the mess left behind.

Her emotions had gone a little crazy last night, and the state of her room was a testament to that. Her powers had all but destroyed her book shelf, and she was fairly certain that several of her genuine Azarathian artifacts were beyond repair - though, again, she couldn't find it in herself to be upset. If anything, she was rather annoyed; she had known that this was bound to happen, and now a voice in her head was smugly repeating 'I told you so'.

Her eyes sweeping over her room, Raven sighed. She was able to usher some of the broken glass into her waste bin, though the tattered books remained on the floor, along with what looked like the mangled shelving of her book case. But, knowing she was already pushing her luck, Raven spared her clock a quick glance.

7:01

She was late. Shaking her head, she slipped out of Beast Boy's tank top and stepped into the uniform that was lying on her floor.

* * *

Robin had skipped the lecture, and instead threw Raven into the ring with Starfire. The rules were simple: no flying/levitating, no starbolts/dark energy, and no excessive strength. They were to practice evasion - something the empath was rather good at.

Starfire was surprisingly quick, though it was obvious her mind was elsewhere; concentrating on holding back, as not to overpower Raven. Still, the empath found herself pinned by the alien at the end of every round. It seemed her mind was elsewhere, too.

"Nice job, Star," Robin praised, giving his girlfriend a small smile. The alien beamed at his words. "You too, Raven - though you need to work on your strength," he continued, holding his hand above her as she laid on the floor. Rolling her eyes, Raven reluctantly placed her hand in his, letting him pull her from the ground.

"Weight lifting?" she guessed, her eyes darting towards the opposite side of the training room, where the weights sat.

Robin nodded. "Have Star show you some techniques."

The girls then made their way towards the weights, Raven unable to stop herself from casting Beast Boy a sideways glance. The green titan had also been practicing power-free combat, though his partner was nothing more than a stationary dummy. He had somehow found the time to return to his room and change into his uniform, all without being late to practice, like she had been. Though, it seemed he had neglected to comb through his hair, if his bedhead was anything to go by. Still, she found it rather endearing.

Feeling her face flush from what was becoming a prolonged-stare, Raven quickly averted her eyes from the changeling, instead focusing on the alien beside her. They reached the far end of the room in silence, though Raven could feel her friend's apprehension.

"Forgive me, but I am unable to properly assist you with the weight-lifting," Starfire announced, her voice barely above a whisper as she glanced towards their leader. Robin was busy sparing with Cyborg, paying the girls no mind.

Raven arched her brow, an uneasy feeling settling upon her.

"But Robin said - "

"Robin said that you and friend Beast Boy had done the kissing," Starfire interrupted, lowering her voice as she grabbed two barbells from the rack.

Raven felt the color drain from her face as she opened her mouth to respond, though no words came forth.

Starfire began to absently lift the small weights above her head, her green eyes darting between Raven and the boys. "You do not deny it?"

Again, Raven searched for something - _anything_ \- to say. "We... well, we just... we..."

Starfire's gaze then settled upon her as she handed the empath the barbells. "Please, friend. I am not meaning to pry. I am just wishing to understand."

It was Raven's turn to absently fiddle with the weights as she chanced a look at the guys. Robin and Cyborg were still sparring, while Beast Boy continued to practice against the dummy. Her eyes traced the way his muscles moved beneath his uniform, before lingering on the determined look etched across his handsome face.

"It didn't mean anything," she said simply, finally finding her voice as she teared herself away from her gawking.

Starfire looked unconvinced. "Why would you kiss Beast Boy if it would mean nothing? As I recall, demons do not transfer knowledge the same way Tamaraneans do, therefore, a kiss between you and our shape-shifting comrade would exclusively be of a romantic nature, no?"

Raven's brow furrowed slightly as she mentally translated the alien's words. "No, not necessarily," she answered after a moment.

Starfire tilted her head to the side, her expression puzzled. "Raven, I am not following," she admitted.

Sighing, Raven spared another glance over her shoulder at their teammates. She knew Starfire was going to find out, and she knew the alien would ask questions. She had just hoped they would have been alone.

"I walked in on the guys teasing Beast Boy," Raven began, her heart-rate speeding up at the memory. "About kissing."

Starfire nodded, her eyes boring into Raven's.

The empath ignored the intensity as she shifted her gaze to their feet. "And I could tell it was bothering him," she continued, remembering the way the changeling's ears had drooped; how his bright, cheerful aura had dimmed with embarrassment.

"So you kissed friend Beast Boy to prevent further teasing," Starfire finished softly. Raven glanced back up, surprised to see a small, sad smile on the alien's lips. "That was very kind of you."

Her face flushing once more, Raven shrugged. "Like I said - it didn't mean anything."

But again, Starfire looked unconvinced. "I doubt that, friend," she mused, her smile suddenly looking more like a smirk. "I believe it meant more than you are willing to admit."

Raven scowled, unable to suppress her irritation. "It meant _nothing_ , Starfire," she repeated, her arms falling to her sides as she gave up on her 'lifting'.

Her teammate's smirk persisted. "Oh, Raven," she breathed, her tone nothing short of patronizing. "If it had meant the 'nothing' to you, then why is your skin flushed?"

Silently cursing her pale complexion, Raven narrowed her eyes. "Because this is _embarrassing_ ," she seethed.

"And," Starfire continued, her eyes alight with mirth, "if it had meant the 'nothing' to _Beast Boy_ , why has he been unable to keep his eyes off of you?"

At that, Raven felt her cheeks grow even hotter. "What are you talking about?"

Starfire began to float as her smile widened. "He has continually looked towards you for the duration of our conversation," she whispered excitedly.

Raven almost smirked. "That's because he can _hear_ us, Starfire," she deadpanned.

The alien visibly paled at Raven's statement, her eyes darting towards the changeling.

"Those giant ears on the sides of his head? Not just for show," the empath continued, ignoring the urge to look back over her shoulder.

Instead, she watched as Starfire smiled bashfully, before giving their green teammate a small wave. Raven figured Beast Boy had made his eavesdropping known, and was undoubtedly waving back.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at a later time," Starfire muttered, her pretty face almost matching the color of her hair.

Raven could only smirk. "Perhaps."

The rest of their training had been uneventful, Starfire having shown Raven some _actual_ weight-lifting techniques. And Raven, for the most part, had kept her eyes from wandering towards her green teammate, though she could feel his amusement seep into the air. He seemed rather pleased to have been a topic of conversation.

Raven had immediately hit the showers once Robin called an end to training. She had worked up quite a sweat from sparring with Starfire, and still felt rather grimy from her late-night activity with the changeling. Her mind suddenly filling with images of Beast Boy and the evening they shared, she let out a groan. She needed to do her laundry, too.

Using her powers to turn on the shower, she quickly unzipped her leotard, before slipping out of it. Leaving the garment in a pile on the floor, Raven stepped into the shower. Her eyes closed as the warm water slowly grew hotter, the bathroom filling with steam all the while. A hot shower was the best kind of shower. They were always so soothing, and left her feeling beyond relaxed. Like after a long session of meditating, or a quickie with Beast Boy.

But as she reached down for her shampoo, she caught sight of something blue beside her foot. Shifting away from the object, she felt herself freeze as her eyes traced over it.

It was a wrapper. But not just _any_ wrapper. It was a _condom_ wrapper. And not just _any condom_ wrapper, it was the one from yesterday. From when Beast Boy surprised her in the shower. Bending down to retrieve it, she crinkled the plastic in her hand.

Anger swelled within her, though she was able to keep her powers from lashing out as she muttered her mantra under her breath. She knew that the changeling was careless, but _this?_ This was hardly acceptable.

What if Starfire had decided to use Raven's preferred shower? After all, the alien still hadn't gone to the store to buy more conditioner. What if she had reached into the stall and spotted the wrapper? And then realized it was the exact same brand her and Robin used? And then double checked her stash only to find half of them missing? She would have found Raven and Beast Boy out! Hell, everyone was already suspicious thanks to that stupid, reckless kiss.

How could Beast Boy have been so stupid?

Her attempt at a relaxing shower completely ruined, Raven turned off the water, not even bothering to wash her hair. Swiping her towel from the bench beside the stall, she hurriedly wrapped it around herself, before creating a portal to her bedroom.

* * *

"Beast Boy."

He was sitting on the common room couch, his eyes focused on the video game before him.

"Hey, Rae," he answered absently, though she did feel a spike of excitement stab at her senses the moment she stepped into the room.

"We need to talk."

The ominous phrase was enough to get the changeling to pause his game, though his smile indicated that he was not taking her seriously.

"About what?" he asked, casting her a look from over his shoulder.

Raven closed her eyes in frustration and sighed, before reopening them and making her way towards her teammate. She could feel Beast Boy watching her every move, and though a part of her loved the attention, a bigger part of her wanted to smack the stupid smirk right off of his stupid face.

"About us," Raven answered simply, sitting herself down beside the shapeshifter. Though, after a moment, she found her answer a little too... intimate. "I mean, our thing," she corrected.

Beast Boy nodded as he leaned back against the couch, resting his hands behind his head. "What about our thing?" he mused.

Raven felt his nonchalance was rather off-putting. Did he not realize the severity of their situation? They had _kissed_ \- multiple times! In just a day! And then he spent the night again - as if he owned the fucking place! And she hadn't even _mentioned_ the wrapper! Feeling her anger get the best of her, Raven exhaled slowly, hoping to quell the power pooling in her fingertips.

"I think we need to... reevaluate our terms," she began, her voice flat.

Beast Boy quirked his brow. "Uh... what?"

Raven's eye twitched. "Boundaries, Beast Boy."

Still, he didn't seem to understand. "Like, no butt-stuff?"

Raven could have died. Her face flushing, she felt her control slip for a moment as the controller between them cracked in half. Beast Boy sat up, his eyes wide as he stared at the collateral damage.

"Shit - Cy's gonna kill me!"

" _I'm_ going to kill you!" Raven hissed, her hand slapping the controller off of the couch. "We need to _talk_ , Beast Boy!"

Her teammate shrugged animatedly. "Yeah, so you said!"

Raven almost laughed as she stared at the changeling, eyes wide and radiating confusion. He had to have known this talk was coming.

"I think we need to," Raven paused, suddenly finding it difficult to say what needed to be said, "figure out where we stand." There, that was a start, wasn't it?

Beast Boy still looked bewildered. "Uh, like, what do you mean?"

His confusion still lapped at her senses, though it was mixed with the usual elation and affection that he felt when with her. Raven almost delved deeper, though the thought of invading his privacy was enough to stop her. She was able to sense the surface emotions of those around her with little to no difficulty. But digging deeper - getting to the root of a person's feelings - that took actual effort.

Instead, she settled on reading his emotions the old-fashioned way. By studying his body-language.

"Last night..." she began slowly, her eyes peeled for his reaction. He shifted in his seat slightly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Last night shouldn't have happened."

He was frowning now.

Raven continued. "Don't get me wrong - I enjoyed it, for what it was," she explained, not too fond of the way his shoulders slumped, "but, I have to ask. _What_ , exactly, _was it?_ "

Again, Beast Boy seemed confused. "We... made out?" he answered awkwardly, his eyes scanning the empty room. "And then, you know, had sex."

Raven rolled her eyes. Was he _really_ this dense? "And that doesn't bother you?" she pressed.

She didn't need her empathy to know that Beast Boy was annoyed by her question. In fact, he was giving her an incredulous look very similar to the ones she usually gave him. " _Why_ would hooking up with you _bother_ me?"

Raven gave him a pointed look. "Because it was _more_ than our usual trysts."

Beast Boy's lips twitched as he fought back a smile. "And that's a bad thing?" he guessed.

"Yes," Raven deadpanned.

But the changeling shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "I didn't think it was bad," he confessed, his eyes avoiding hers as he glanced around the room again.

Raven suppressed an exasperated sigh, and instead cleared her throat. She could sense he was now feeling rather playful. She didn't like it. "Well, it _was_ bad," she insisted. "Not the sex," she added hastily. "And I did enjoy kissing you... but that's what was _bad_."

Beast Boy still didn't look at her, though she could see his face fall. "What do you mean?"

Raven steeled her resolve as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to say. "I think that we shouldn't do it again."

She was expecting an argument, or maybe even some pleading. But instead, Beast Boy regarded her coldly.

"Fine."

Raven would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. "'Fine'?" she repeated, somewhat taken aback.

" _Fine_."

He was staring ahead at the paused game before him, his eyes focused on the little green car on the screen. Anger poured off of him in waves, though Raven could also feel his disappointment; the emotion was sour.

"I don't understand why this pisses you off so much," she snapped, unable to hold back her own anger.

Beast Boy merely laughed at her, though it was cold and forced. "Really, Raven?" he mused, his eyes finally meeting hers. She almost had to look away, his gaze was so intense. "You wanna know why this pisses me off? You should _already_ know! Aren't you a fucking _empath?_ Can't you _feel_ my emotions?"

Raven's own anger diminished as his green eyes bore into hers. "You're... upset," she said lamely.

Beast Boy laughed again. "No _shit_ , Rae. Don't act stupid. Dig _deeper_."

Suddenly feeling entirely overwhelmed, Raven stood from the couch. She didn't care that he was giving her permission to invade his mind. She didn't want to know how he felt.

"You know what? I think this conversation is over," she declared. But before she could turn away, Beast Boy jumped up beside her, his hands capturing her wrists.

"I disagree," he replied, before tugging her closer. Raven's face flushed as the space between them decreased to only a few inches.

"Let me go, Beast Boy," she warned, though the usual bite in her voice was absent. She couldn't find the sense to escape his hold, nor his gaze.

A small smile graced the changeling's lips, though Raven knew not to be fooled by it. Beast Boy was a master at deflecting his pain.

"What am I to you?" he whispered, tugging her even closer.

Raven's face remained blank, though she couldn't suppress her shudder as his hot breath caressed her lips. They were so close; all she had to do was lean in, and they'd be kissing.

"You're my teammate," she answered after a moment, banishing the thought of kissing to the back of her mind. "My friend."

Beast Boy shook his head, absently licking his lips as his eyes darted between hers. "I'm more than that, Rae."

Raven's face grew hotter. " _Excuse_ me?" she asked, incredulously. How _dare_ he claim such a thing.

But he seemed unaffected by her exclamation. "I'm _more_ than just your teammate, or your friend," he continued, his hold on her wrists loosening ever so slightly. "And you're more than just _my_ teammate. You're so much more than just _my_ friend, Rae..."

His voice was doing the low, breathy thing again, and Raven found a part of her wanted to melt into him, and agree with the nonsense spewing from his mouth. But the smarter, more reasonable part of Raven knew that she was treading water, and needed to find dry land, asap.

"We're _just friends_ , Beast Boy." Her statement was hardly even a whisper, and if it hadn't been for his enhanced hearing, she doubted he would have heard it.

Another wave of disappointment washed over her, though Beast Boy did take the liberty of releasing her as he took a step back. He didn't say anything, though he didn't really need to. His eyes were conveying everything he felt, and Raven was caught in his gaze, unable to break free as his emotions poured over her.

Anger, confusion, affection, annoyance, denial, _hope_. All of the pesky, surface emotions that bombarded her senses at all times.

Raven felt her chest tighten as she continued to lose herself in his impossibly green eyes, unable to verbally express how much she regretted what she had just said. Because, the very moment the words left her mouth, she knew they weren't true. No matter how much she _wanted_ them to be true, she knew that they were a blatant lie. Her and Beast Boy weren't _just_ friends. She wasn't sure _what_ they were, exactly, but _friends_ no longer covered it.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the common room doors hissing open.

"Aw, don't tell me y'all are having a lover's quarrel?"

Cyborg's tone was teasing, yet laced with annoyance. Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes at his impeccable timing. But before she could tell him to piss off, Beast Boy spoke.

"Come off it, Cy," he mused, his gaze still glued to the empath as he regarded her with a bitter smirk. "We're _just_ _friends_. Right, Raven?"

Silence stretched between the three of them, Cyborg's confusion slowly seeping into the mix as he stood in the doorway. Beast Boy's eyes continued to drill into Raven, asking - no, _begging_ for an answer. But she couldn't speak.

"Uh, guys? Everything okay?" Cyborg continued, his voice breaking the spell.

Another moment passed, before Raven finally made up her mind. And for once, she didn't resist the urge to phase through the floor.

* * *

 **Who else likes to run away from their problems?**

 **Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, or followed! You all are fantastic! Feel free to continue being awesome and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't hard to avoid him for the rest of the day.

Raven remained in her room, dividing her time between reading and some much needed meditation. Her powers were harder to contain than usual, due to her frazzled state, and she figured that camping out in the sanctuary of her bedroom was the wisest decision. And the day went by quickly, with no alerts interrupting her alone time. _Nothing_ disturbed her, actually. Nobody came to her room; nobody knocked on her door. There was no one to invite her to join the team for lunch. No one came to fetch her for dinner. She was holed up in her room, all alone - with only her thoughts to keep her company.

It seemed Beast Boy was avoiding her, as well.

Lowering herself back onto her bed, Raven sighed; her meditation interrupted yet again as her mind betrayed her. She was trying to push aside her emotions; ignore that creeping feeling of guilt that pulsed through her veins. But she kept picturing the hurt in his eyes. The way his defeated smirk had cut her to the core. But, it hadn't been her fault. It _couldn't_ have been. She had been abundantly clear when they had started messing around.

They were just friends, and this was just physical. She couldn't have been more direct. She couldn't have been more naive.

Beast Boy's crush on her had been obvious for some time. If his awkward flirting and prolonged gazes hadn't been proof enough, the way he eagerly jumped at the chance to have a ' _thing_ ' with her had made it crystal clear. Yet, Raven had ignored it. He may have been attracted to her, and perhaps he was intrigued by her mystery, but she figured she could keep him at an arm's length - emotionally, at least. Physically, well.. that's what had gotten her into this whole mess.

But his feelings for her hadn't _grown_ , necessarily. She could still sense the usual amount of warm, unbridled affection that he held for her. Mixed with his excitement and lust, of course. But he didn't lo- He didn't _lo_ -

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperated. Beast Boy didn't _love_ her. She would have sensed an emotion that strong.

So, his budding crush on her was still just that - a _crush_.

But now he wanted _more_. Had that been his endgame? Did he think he could _trick_ her into a relationship? That she would just roll with the punches and fall into his arms like some lovesick puppy?

 _No_ , Raven thought bitterly, shaking her head. She knew the changeling better than he knew himself. He could never deceive her in such a way. No, he was still just crushing on her, and it seemed he had let his fantasies get in the way of reality. And all of the emotions he kept projecting were merely confusing her. Making _her_ believe that they could be more. But they both knew better, and she would just have to set him straight.

A groan escaped her lips at the thought, and Raven flopped backwards onto her bed. Setting him straight never seemed to work. What, this would mark her _third_ time trying to explain things to him? Beast Boy wasn't stupid, despite it being her favorite way to insult him. He was merely... stubborn. Hardheaded. Determined.

Just like Raven.

She could at least admit to herself that things had gotten out of hand. That they had definitely skirted past friendship and were on the verge of... _more_. And she had undoubtedly played a part in that. The sex was _her_ insane idea; the kiss was _her_ impulsive decision. Sure, Beast Boy was the one making it into something bigger, but she had started it.

And she'd have to finish it.

Letting out another sigh, Raven glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was half past eleven - her teammates were probably in their rooms, preparing to sleep. She'd have to talk to him in the morning.

Closing her eyes, she absently waved her hand to extinguish the candles lit on her dresser, plunging her room into darkness. It had barely been 24 hours since her awkward conversation with Cyborg, and not even 12 hours since her spat with Beast Boy in the common room - a spat the robotic titan had also witnessed. She'd have to talk with him, too.

But both could wait till morning. And, thanks to the fact that she was incapable of telling Beast Boy what he wanted to hear and effectively pushing him away so that she could sulk alone in her bedroom, she didn't have the changeling there to keep her up all night. He wouldn't keep her awake with his gentle kisses or warm embrace.

Raven could sleep soundly, curled up beneath her comforter as the weight of her actions and loneliness fell upon her.

* * *

Morning came too soon, despite the fact that she had allowed herself to sleep in. It was barely eight in the morning - Robin was undoubtedly awake, and was most likely sipping at his coffee as he read the paper. He would definitely notice the empath's absence, but he wouldn't call her out on it. No, he would merely raise his brow at her as she entered the room, before returning to his paper.

And that was exactly what had happened. Raven could feel the subtle prodding of his curiosity as she made her morning tea, though neither titan spoke after their initial morning greeting. And Raven was thankful for it. She had enough talking scheduled for the day.

Sitting herself across from her leader, she idly blew across the surface of her tea, watching as the brown liquid rippled. Her eyelids felt heavy, despite the fact that she slept for nearly nine hours. Perhaps she should take a nap? Sure, it would prolong starting her plans for the day, but Sunday was the day of rest, wasn't it? Couldn't she give herself a few more hours to center herself?

The sound of the common room doors hissing open shattered the idea.

Cyborg stepped into the room slowly, letting out a content yawn as he made his way towards the kitchen. Sundays weren't only for rest; the robotic titan had a habit of cleaning out the entire kitchen on this day every week, creating what he fondly referred to as his famous _Sunday-Morning-Buffets_.

"Good, y'all remembered," Cyborg grinned, eyeing the lack of breakfast in front of Robin and Raven. "Omelettes and waffles, coming right up!"

Raven had half a mind to refuse, before the sound of her stomach growling interrupted her. It was then that she realized she hadn't eaten at all the day prior.

"Don't forget the mustard scramble, for Star," Robin reminded him absently, his mask still glued to the newspaper.

"I'ma cook that last," Cyborg laughed, before tilting his head to the side in thought. "Right after I attempt to make something edible for the green bean. We still got any tofu?"

Raven's face blushed as Cyborg peered over his shoulder at her, a knowing gleam sparkling in his human eye. Her own eyes narrowed in return.

"How should I know?" she deadpanned, holding her mug against her lips in an attempt to hide her scowl.

Cyborg shrugged, before turning himself back around to the skillets on the stove. "I don't know. The both of ya have been hanging out quite a bit lately. I figure you'd maybe know if he was running low."

Raven fought the urge to roll her eyes; she had thought Cyborg would be less transparent. "I don't keep tabs on Beast Boy's eating habits. Perhaps you should look in the fridge before asking me weird questions."

Cyborg nodded at her response, and though Raven could only see the back of his head, she knew that he was smirking.

"That makes sense," he said simply. "Like I said, I just figured. Y'all are such good _friends_ now." He then walked towards the fridge, before pulling out a sizable amount of tofu from the top shelf. "Or, at least, so you've _said_. You guys weren't acting very friendly yesterday."

Raven attempted to keep her expression neutral, though her face suddenly felt very warm. Cyborg was undoubtedly referring to the argument he had stumbled into yesterday. She didn't even want to think about the conclusions he may have came to - that is, if Beast Boy hadn't already told him everything.

 _No, he wouldn't have_ , Raven mused to herself. Despite their fallout, she knew she could trust the changeling.

Feeling eyes on her, Raven snapped her attention back to the masked titan across from her. " _What?_ "

Robin continued to eye her somewhat suspiciously, entirely unfazed by the venom in her voice. "You and Beast Boy _have_ been spending a lot of time together," he began confidently, still ignoring the hostility that radiated from the empath. "And you failed to leave your room at all yesterday. If you guys are fighting or something, you need to hash it out. This kind of negativity is detrimental to the team."

Raven hadn't expected a lecture, but it wasn't surprising. Obviously Robin would have picked up on the tension. He was a detective, after all. Though, Raven did find it strange that he had yet to bring up the whole kissing fiasco from the other night. But, that was also typical of Robin; he avoided intimacy like the plague. Unless it involved him and Starfire, he wasn't going to butt in.

"We're not fighting," Raven replied after a moment.

Robin's mask warped as he arched his brow. "No? You're just purposefully avoiding each other after arguing? That kind of sounds like you're _fighting_ , Raven."

Again, she tried not to roll her eyes, though she couldn't suppress the growl that rose in her throat. "Like you guys said: we've been spending time together. We got on each others nerves. Not that abnormal - it's what roommates do. What _friends_ do. What _you_ guys are doing right now."

Robin smirked, and she could hear Cyborg snort behind her as he continued clanging about in the kitchen.

"I'll tell ya what we _haven't_ been doing - going around and smooching on our roommates," Cyborg taunted, his voice filled with mirth.

The sound of glass breaking was Raven's response, her eyes narrowing as she whipped her head towards the new source of her annoyance.

Cyborg stared at the shattered bowl sitting on the counter, before letting out an amused sigh and grabbing a new one from the cupboard. "Nice, Rae. That was your waffle batter, by the way."

Raven's glare intensified. "I _told_ you - that meant _nothing_. And it has _nothing_ to do with this," she seethed, ignoring his comment on her breakfast. Despite the hours of mediation she had gotten yesterday, it took all of her concentration not to blow up the rest of the kitchen.

"Friends don't go around kissing other friends," Robin pointed out dryly.

Raven could have screamed. Turning herself to face him, she nearly did just that as she took in his amused appearance. How dare he smirk at her.

"Friends _also_ don't tease other friends _about_ kissing," she bit back. "What, it's okay for you guys to poke fun and taunt Beast Boy for his own, personal _choice?_ Just because he's not so eager to throw himself at every available girl doesn't mean you guys should judge him for it."

Robin's smirk melted into a frown, waves of his confusion and regret lapping at Raven's senses. But before she could tell them both to drop it, her leader's face lit up in realization.

"That's what you guys are fighting about, isn't it?"

The color slowly drained from Raven's face. "No," she answered, almost immediately.

Cyborg laughed from behind her. "Oh, come _on_ , Raven! You can admit it - y'all kissed, and now you're both getting the warm fuzzies whenever you're around each other."

Again, she answered way too quickly. " _No._ "

But she could feel it in the air; their amusement and mirth. They thought they had her figured out.

"Well, what then, Raven?" Robin pressed, setting the newspaper on the table between them. "If it's not that, what _are_ you guys fighting about?"

Half of Raven wanted to come clean; partly to get them off of her back, and partly to have someone to talk to. She was having a hard enough time discerning her feelings, and her own voice of reason was rather biased. But, the other half of her knew to keep quiet. Keep denying that there was a problem; after all, it was between her and Beast Boy. They needed to figure it out on their own.

"It's none of your business," she replied flatly as she pushed her chair from the table. Deciding to forgo breakfast, she stood from her seat, casting both her teammates a pointed look before marching towards the exit. The emotions that surrounded her shifted from light and joyful to worried and regretful. It seemed they felt bad for literally driving her from the room, and Raven basked in their guilt.

"Hey, I'm sorry! We were just messing with ya!" Cyborg called after her, his tone soft and words genuine. Still, Raven ignored it as she passed through the doors. Her mind was made up, thanks to her teammates' taunts. It seemed everyone was aware of the tension between her and the changeling, so she figured she had nothing to lose. They were going to hash things out.

Raven was ready.

Passing by Starfire, she ignored the alien's sleepy greeting and continued towards Beast Boy's room. He was most likely asleep, but that was okay. Raven had no qualms about waking him. He wanted to know what he was to her? She was going to tell him.

His door loomed ahead of her, and her resolved weakened for a moment. They were about to have _the talk_. The one that would redefine their relationship; whether they'd continue on as friends, concede to being something more, or end it all entirely. Shaking away her doubts, Raven continued forward, not even bothering to knock as she phased through his door.

Beast Boy's room was a mess, as usual. But it was no where near the pigsty it had been in his younger years. Sure, his dirty laundry hamper was overflowing, but at least he _had_ a hamper. And a few candy wrappers littered the floor beside his desk, but at least there was no _actual_ food lying around. His room _did_ still have a unique... scent, though it was tolerable. It smelt like feet. Not _stinky_ feet, but just feet in general. He had also traded in his childish bedspread for a classic, plum-colored comforter, which currently resided at the foot of his bed.

The changeling was sprawled across his bottom bunk on his back, his legs stretching towards the bottom corners of his bed while one arm hung off of the edge. His other arm was draped over his eyes and his mouth was hanging open, quiet snores escaping from his throat every few seconds. A blush spread across Raven's cheeks when she realized that he was shirtless, though she didn't stop herself from quickly appreciating his form. His abs were getting more and more defined with every passing day, which caused her stomach to flutter. The muscles in his arms were apparent, even in his relaxed state, and Raven knew how strong he was, despite his lithe appearance. He was an incredibly attractive hero, and if it wasn't for his odd skin tone, he would undoubtedly be up to his neck in desperate fan-girls. Though, Raven didn't mind the green. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite colors, and she found herself unable to look away from him.

But his sudden movement broke the spell, and she felt herself tense in apprehension.

Beast Boy sniffed the air, his senses picking up her scent, even in his sleep. She watched as he slowly pulled his arm from his face, his nose twitching as he continued to wake. A part of her was impressed by his instinctual awareness, while the rest of her was bummed about losing the chance to openly ogle him.

But, again, her musings were cut short as he suddenly sat up, his eyes blinking away the sunlight as he glanced around his room. Raven remained rooted in her spot, having stopped a few feet from his bed. It took Beast Boy's mind a moment to catch up to his body, but soon enough, the sleepy glaze in his eyes was replaced by curiosity.

"Rae?"

Her heart skipped at the nickname, and it felt as if the previous day had never even happened. Either he was no longer angry at her, or he had momentarily forgotten his anger; but whatever the case, she could only sense his lighter, friendlier emotions. He continued to look at her, tilting his head to the side as he regarded her cautiously.

Raven stared back at him, her expression blank, despite her blush.

"Why... why are you in my room?" His green eyes wandered around the room slowly, as if he needed to reassure himself of where they were.

Raven swallowed nervously, unable to find her voice. She had been expecting anger and hostility - not adorably bewildered. How was she expected to have a serious chat when he looked so fucking cute?

"What time is it?" he continued, his eyes darting towards the clock on his wall.

What had she wanted to tell him? That he was wrong about being more than her friend? That he was _right?_ That they were venturing into _relationship-territory_ and they needed to make a b-line back into the friend-zone?

The air began to thicken as Beast Boy awoke fully. His emotions shifted suddenly; hurt and disappointment filling her senses. Raven physically cringed at the change, finding that she would have preferred anger or resentment. Anything to wipe away the small frown that tugged on the corner of his mouth.

"Why are you here?" His voice lacked its usual warmth, and Raven couldn't help but shiver. She was unable to tear her eyes from his, even though every second pained her. Why did she insist on being an adult about everything? It would have been so much easier to just ignore all the red flags and pull him close.

But Raven had gone into his room with a purpose.

"What am I to you?"

Her question caught him off guard, the furrowing of his brows evident of the fact.

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

Raven felt her confidence grow as she took a small step towards him. "What am I to you?" she repeated dryly. "Yesterday, you asked me that, and then you didn't like my answer. So now it's _your_ turn, Beast Boy."

His face reddened, though he didn't look away.

"What am I to you?" she asked again.

He returned her blank stare. "I'm not gonna answer that, Rae."

"Why not?"

Raven watched as a series of different emotions flashed behind his eyes, before he settled on defeat. A sad smile parted his lips.

"You won't like my answer, either."

Again, Raven's heart skipped. "Try me," she deadpanned, ignoring the now familiar butterflies in her stomach. How was it that Beast Boy could make her feel so many conflicting emotions at once? And how many times would she have to ask herself that same question?

Beast Boy held her gaze a moment longer, before closing his eyes and sighing. His apprehension filled the room, and Raven found it hard to breathe as it invaded her senses. The emotion was suffocating, and it acted as a harsh indicator of how much the two of them had messed up. They had agreed on something _fun_ \- no strings-attached. Something without emotions; something physical.

Something that wouldn't make their hearts beat so loudly.

Raven's eyes traced the small frown on her teammate's face, her own guilt overshadowing his emotions. She wanted nothing more than to see him smile again - smile at _her_. Was this why he tried so hard to get her to laugh? Because he couldn't stand to see her without a smile? _Azar_ , was she turning into _him?_ Into _Beast Boy?_ Why was his happiness suddenly so important to her; so vital to her own?

His lips twitched, and she could see him internally struggling with something. She took another small step forward.

"I... You're..." he began, reopening his eyes and looking towards her, before directing his sights to her feet.

She inched closer.

"Fuck, _Rae_ ," he groaned, running his hands down his face. A new emotion attacked her senses - one she was more familiar with feeling. Though, she was never really on the _receiving_ end of it.

Beast Boy was annoyed with her. Raven almost smirked.

She continued slowly moving towards him, as if being pulled. Beast Boy's gaze still remained fixed to her feet, and if he noticed her closing the distance between them, he had yet to say anything.

"You haven't answered me," she reminded him softly, albeit flatly. She was barely a foot away from his bed. If she got any closer, she would have to get on top of him.

The thought wasn't unappealing.

"That's 'cuz I don't know _how_ ," Beast Boy admitted, before throwing his hands down in frustration. "Like, what do you _want_ me to say? That we're _friends?_ That I _like_ you?" A blush spread across his features, though he still refused to meet her inquisitive gaze. "That I look forward to seeing you and being with you every single day? 'Cuz, I _do_ , Raven," he continued, his burst of confidence faltering as he went on. "You're just... you're so important to me. But, like, I don't know what you _are_ to me. I just know that _friend_ ," he said the word with a scowl, "isn't going to cover it. Not anymore."

Raven's heart continued to skip and thump and hammer against her ribs. Her own face was enveloped in a blush, and she couldn't help but notice the way her powers sparked at the tips of her fingers; ready to lash out and destroy his room the moment she said anything. Her mantra was on repeat in her head, though it was nothing more than background noise as Beast Boy's confession took the forefront.

He hadn't admitted to liking her. But he hadn't denied it, either.

Raven hadn't admitted to liking _him_. Not even to herself. But she at least agreed with him; _friend_ was no longer cutting it. _Friends_ didn't kiss. _Friends_ didn't cuddle. _Friends_ didn't have sex.

They weren't _just friends_. They hadn't been for a long time now.

A growl escaped Raven's throat as her eyes wandered over the changeling. Despite the drool at the corner of his mouth, or the way he couldn't fully open his eyes, she still had to resist the urge to jump him. But it wasn't just her _lust_. She wanted to _comfort_ him; be comforted _by_ him. How had they let their hormones bring them to this point?

The shattering of a light bulb sounded from above her, and her breath caught in her throat as Beast Boy's gaze finally met hers. He looked so vulnerable - so _fragile_. As if the next sentence to pass between Raven's lips would break him. And maybe it would. Because it was beyond obvious to her now. They couldn't do this anymore - their friendship was officially ruined.

"Beast Boy," she began slowly, her monotone wavering as she braced herself for what she was about to say. "Will... will you go on a date with me?"

* * *

 **Plot twist? Lol**

 **Again, THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and faved and followed! Your continued support means so very much to me! And this story is fairly close to being at 100 reviews - which is insane! So again, THANK YOU! You guys are all so amazing!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Will I... W-with - Wha... _What?_ "

Raven found it hard to look Beast Boy in the eye while he stumbled over his response. Her question had seemed appropriate, given their circumstances, but now she was second-guessing herself as the changeling's confusion bombarded her senses.

Clearing her throat, she spared him a quick glance, before hurriedly abandoning the idea the moment their eyes met. "I said..." she began timidly, her voice raspier than usual, "Will you go on a date with me?"

She could feel him staring at her, his shock evident in his silence.

Had she misread things? Was this what he wanted? Was this what _she_ wanted?

His floor wasn't necessarily interesting, but Raven continued to examine the carpet below her feet. She was wary about moving any closer; partially due to the shards of glass that littered the ground (courtesy of her powers and an inconveniently place light bulb), but mostly because she couldn't remember _how_ to move. She was frozen in place, awaiting Beast Boy's answer with bated breath.

"A _date?_ " he finally breathed, or rather, _squeaked_. His voice must have risen four octaves. If Raven wasn't so flustered, she would have probably found the nervous tick _cute_.

Instead, she gave him a quick nod, still unable to meet his gaze. _Azar_ , she just _had_ to blurt that out, didn't she? It wasn't like Raven to be impulsive - aside from initiating their thing, suggesting sex, surprising him with a kiss...

Okay, maybe she could _sometimes_ be a little impulsive; but only when it involved the changeling.

"With _you?_ " Beast Boy continued.

Again, Raven nodded.

Another awkward silence stretched between them, allowing the empath's embarrassment to evolve into annoyance. It was a simple question, for fuck's sake.

" _Yes_ or _no_ , Beast Boy?" she sighed, finally finding the strength to look him in the eye.

He was staring back at her, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. A light pink blush dusted across the bridge of his nose and spilled over onto his cheekbones. He was so fucking _cute_ ; it almost pissed her off. How was she supposed to keep her composure when he looked at her like _that?_ Like she was this strange, fascinating puzzle that no one was able to piece together. But maybe, _just maybe_ , he could be the one to figure her out. Because _hey_ \- eveyone knew the changeling liked a challenge.

His green eyes darted between hers, as if searching for a sign that this was all a joke. A cruel prank; payback for all the times he had pulled one over on her. But she knew the truth - this wasn't a laughing matter.

She could see him struggle for words, his mouth opening and closing as his brain slowly processed the sudden turn of events. He had probably prepared himself for her to end things.

Hell, _she_ had gone into his room with half a mind to call it quits. But _fuck_ , he just had to look so _cute_ and _fragile_ , and since when did pathetic and adorable affect her so greatly?

"A _d-date?_ " he repeated.

Raven's eyes practically rolled out of her head. "Ugh, just forget it," she muttered, before turning herself away from him and heading back towards the hall. A strange feeling of relief and disappointment swirled in the pit of her stomach, along with her hunger.

But, as she delicately hovered above the glass and away from her teammate, she heard him scramble out of his bed.

"Wait, Rae - _Ow!_ Fuck!"

Sighing, Raven halted her retreat. Of _course_ Beast Boy would hurt himself. Turning back around to face him, she watched as he fell backwards onto his bed, holding his foot and grimacing.

"Oh god, is it bad? It's bad, isn't? _Ow_ ," he groaned, his eyes shut tightly as he rolled back and forth.

Raven floated closer, mindful of where she landed as she inspected his foot. A few small shards of glass were embedded in his green skin, though the wound was mostly superficial. One shard looked to be in there a little bit deeper, and the blood it was holding back had slowly started to leak past. Raven gently sat herself on his bed.

"Hold still," she demanded flatly, before tentatively wrapping her hand around his ankle.

The changeling complied.

With slow, careful movements, Raven extracted each piece with her other hand, using her powers to usher the shards into the waste bin beside his desk. Once she was satisfied that every piece had been removed, she lightly placed her hand against the bottom of his foot, letting her healing powers kick in and do their magic.

Beast Boy let out a content sigh as he relaxed into his mattress.

They shared another stretch of silence, though Raven wasn't too keen on being the one to break it as she finished healing him. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Yes," Beast Boy blurted randomly while she released his foot.

Raven glanced towards his face. His eyes were still closed, and his cheeks still red, but he was wearing a look of determination.

"What?" she asked after a moment.

It was now his turn to be annoyed, the emotion prodding at her senses.

"Yes, Raven," he repeated, before opening his eyes and sitting up. Raven stiffened at their sudden proximity, though her gaze remained locked with his. "I'll go on a date with you."

Her face remained blank as his words tumbled through her brain. She had asked, he had answered. Great.

Now what?

If she were to be completely honest, she hadn't thought past getting his answer. Hell, she hadn't even been sure his answer would be _yes_.

But he _did_ say yes.

And now she'd have to figure out a _date_. Raven hadn't ever _been_ on a date.

Beast Boy's eyes slowly left hers, squinting slightly as they trailed over her face and towards her hair. He then lifted his hand and gently brushed his fingers through her violet locks. The act was simple, yet so painstakingly intimate. Raven felt herself shudder beneath his touch, her eyes widening as a small smile parted his lips.

"You got glass on your head," he explained absently, as if sensing her confusion.

"Oh," was all she managed to say.

He continued brushing through her hair a minute longer, before a satisfied grin split his face in two. "So, a _date_ , huh?" he asked coyly.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Beast Boy," she confirmed monotonously, resisting the urge to smack him on the back of his head. "A _date_."

He continued to grin. "Me and you?"

Again, Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Together. On a date."

The urge to smack him grew stronger. " _Yes_. Me. You. A _date_."

She wasn't sure how, but his impossibly large smile seemed to grow even larger. Though, despite the mirth and merriment that surrounded the changeling, there was something burning behind his eyes.

"You like me," he stated, his voice low.

Raven's heart sped up, and she cursed herself for blushing. "I never said that," she deadpanned.

But the toothy grin just wouldn't leave. "You asked me out," he reasoned, his smile shrinking, though as irritating as ever.

"Because you filled my head with nonsense," she bit back, although her voice lacked its usual venom.

Beast Boy shook his head as he chuckled. "Okay, yeah. Sure."

They fell into silence once more, only this time, it wasn't as uncomfortable. Beast Boy was still a little too close to her, but Raven allowed it as she listened to his breathing. She knew that he had matured, but it still surprised her when he didn't automatically ruin their moments with a bad joke or pun. In fact, Raven actually enjoyed his company immensely, when he wasn't being a complete idiot. Sure, she _sometimes_ found his behavior endearing, but this? Him and her, sitting together quietly?

This was nice.

But _fuck_ , she wanted him to say something - _anything_.

"So... what are we?"

Anything but _that_.

"Beast Boy," she warned. Sure, this whole 'date' thing was definitely a new development in their relationship, but Raven knew better than to -

Her mind suddenly blanking, Raven paled. Had... had she just referred to their _thing_ as a _relationship?_

"I mean, it's a valid question, you know?" Beast Boy continued, oblivious to the inner turmoil that the empath was facing. "Like, fuck-buddies don't go out to dinner, or whatever." He remained quiet for several seconds, his expression thoughtful. "Wait, what exactly are we _doing_ , Rae? Like, dinner and a movie or something?"

Raven blinked at him slowly, willing her brain to fire back up. Technically, what her and Beast Boy had _was_ a relationship - just not a typical one. It wasn't strictly platonic, nor was there any purposeful romance, but it was a relationship, nevertheless. Hell, she had _relationships_ with all of the titans. Starfire was her best friend; her _sister_. Cyborg was her older, nosy brother. Robin was her close comrade - hell, practically her _twin_. They were all a family.

And Beast Boy? He was her... They were like...

 _Fuck._ What _were_ they?

"...or like, the boardwalk? I could win you another prize." The changeling wiggled his eyebrows playfully, still entirely unaware that Raven hadn't been listening to him for the past minute or two. "And then we can get something to eat and sit by the shore? That'd be nice."

In an attempt to shake away her troubling thoughts, Raven tried to focus on what Beast Boy was saying.

"The boardwalk?" she repeated dryly, cursing herself for sounding so bored. In all actuality, visiting the boardwalk _would_ be... nice. It wasn't necessarily _quiet_ , but civilians were usually too preoccupied with the rides and attractions, and would never really bother the titans.

"Or something else!" Beast Boy hurriedly interjected, mistaking Raven's flat tone for annoyance. "I mean, _you're_ the one asking _me_ on a date, so obviously _I_ shouldn't be trying to dictate it! I bet you have an awesome idea!"

A small blush worked its way down Raven's neck as she awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Ooooor maybe _not_ ," Beast Boy mused, before chuckling softly. "You, uh, you weren't exactly planning on asking me out from the get-go, huh?"

Raven offered him a tight smile.

A strong wave of affection washed over her, nearly causing her powers to lash out again as she tried to process it. Sure, Beast Boy feeling affection for her wasn't anything new, but never had he let himself feel it so _strongly_. It was as if he had been holding it back.

Raven furrowed her brows. _Had_ his little 'crush' on her grown? Did his feelings for her get stronger, without her even noticing? Maybe she should have accepted his offer to delve deeper into his psyche - find out what he _really_ felt for her.

 _No_ , Raven mentally scolded herself. It wouldn't be fair to Beast Boy. She didn't deserve that unfair advantage; especially when the changeling had _no_ idea how she felt about him.

...How _did_ she feel about him? She wasn't quite sure, though she figured her answer depended on his.

Raven's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she looked into his, finding herself somewhat hypnotized by his green irises. The strange fire was still burning, though she couldn't discern what the feeling was. Lust, perhaps? It wouldn't surprise her - here they were, sitting on his bed and dressed in less clothing than usual. Raven was adorned in just a baggy t-shirt and a pair of spandex shorts (she hadn't left her room at all the day prior, therefore, she was never able to retrieve her proper pajamas from the laundry room). Beast Boy was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts - most likely the same ones he had been wearing the past few nights. So, it wouldn't be too difficult for them to remove their clothing and make use of the bed beneath them.

But _lust_ couldn't have been the only feeling that caused him to look at her with such intensity. Fear, maybe? He was scared that she was going to change her mind - call off the date? Or maybe he was scared that she _wouldn't_.

She watched as he squirmed beneath her gaze, though he wisely kept from commenting. Perhaps he realized that she was thinking? And that these thoughts needed to be sorted through before she could give him a proper answer?

Though, he hadn't been the one to ask the question. It just hung between them, unspoken.

"I'm sorry," Raven breathed, suddenly finding the fire in his gaze rather intimidating. Instead, she directed her sights to his mouth, where a small, somber smile formed.

"Um... for what?" he asked.

Raven's eyes continued to trace his lips. "For coming unprepared," she offered quietly. "I wasn't sure what I was going to say to you. I just knew that we needed to talk about..." Her mind drifted back to their argument, and she cringed as she remembered how defeated he had looked. "...I just knew we needed to _talk_."

Beast Boy nodded, absently licking his lips. Raven watched the action curiously.

"Also, the others," she continued, shaking away her sudden impulse to kiss him, "they wouldn't drop it. They just kept asking _why_ we were fighting and if it had anything to do with... with..."

"With our little make out sesh?" Beast Boy grinned.

Raven stiffened slightly, her eyes darting back to his. "Y-yeah," she agreed lamely.

He continued to smile, seemingly unbothered by the fact that their little show was the talk of the tower. "Yeah, Cy's been pestering me nonstop about it, and, well, I saw you get cornered by Star yesterday, so obviously her and Rob have talked about it, too. And Aqualad keeps sending me all these angry messages saying I was 'lying' about you so that I could 'keep you all to myself'."

Despite her annoyance with their fellow titans, Raven couldn't help but smirk. "You _did_ lie to him, Beast Boy," she pointed out dully.

But her teammate merely chuckled. "Details," he replied, waving his hand dismissively.

Raven almost laughed, but caught herself in time. The last thing she needed was for Beast Boy to think that she found him funny. He was already oozing a smugness about him, obviously pleased with himself over keeping Aqualad at bay.

"It _was_ wrong to lie to him," she continued, feeling the need to drive home her point.

Beast Boy's shoulders drooped as his eyes looked away from hers, instead inspecting his room. "I know," he admitted guiltily. "I just... I didn't want him asking you out, okay?"

Raven tried not to smile. "Why? I would have said no."

His shock immediately overpowered the affection that had been continuously lapping at her senses. She watched as his eyes slowly returned back to hers, his jaw hanging limply from its hinges.

"Wait, _what?_ " he asked incredulously.

Raven shrugged. "Well, you said it was right after we started seeing each other, right?"

Beast Boy nodded, his eyes still wide.

"Then I would have said _no_ ," she replied simply. "Aqualad is handsome and all, but we have next to nothing in common. Plus, I... I trust you, Beast Boy."

He continued to stare at her, his confusion evident in the way his brows furrowed. "But... but _we_ have nothing in common, either," he argued.

Raven rolled her eyes playfully. "That isn't true, and you know it," she chided. "Sure, maybe we don't have similar interests, but when it comes to _important_ things, like our morals and our hardships, we can relate to each other."

Beast Boy still looked unconvinced. "But we never _talk_ about that kind of stuff, Rae."

"We don't _need_ to." Raven finally allowed herself a small smile as she looked into his eyes. "Like I said, I trust you. And I know that if I ever needed to talk about any of that, you'd be there for me."

A small smile tugged at the changeling's lips.

"Plus," Raven began, deciding to take advantage of her sudden confidence, "you're a lot cuter than Aqualad."

But at that, Beast Boy's smile disappeared, and for a moment Raven feared she had said something wrong. His shock and affection were soon replaced by apprehension, and Raven swallowed nervously as her teammate regarded her blankly.

"What are we, Rae?" he asked again, only this time, she knew he _needed_ an answer. She wouldn't be able to blow it off again, and he had given her plenty of time to think about it. She was certain that they had... _feelings_ for each other, as much as it pained her to admit it. And obviously there was affection, unless her empathetic abilities had gone on the fritz. She still considered him a friend, too, despite the fact that their friendship had been irrevocably damaged in the past week alone. So, though she may have known what they felt and what they _weren't_ , she hadn't the slightest idea of what they _were_.

"I haven't figured that out yet," she confessed, hoping that the half-truth would suffice.

Beast Boy frowned, and sensing that he was about to argue, Raven quickly beat him to the punch.

"What do _you_ think we are?" she quipped.

She'd be lying if she said his look of shock was anything but satisfying.

"Um," he began, his eyes avoiding hers once more. "W-well, we, uh... We're, um... I think... Uh..."

Raven felt herself smirk, before a sudden wave of affection engulfed her completely, nearly knocking her backwards as she tried to contain it. Her powers sparked dangerously at the tips of her fingers, and her skin began to burn furiously as a blush enveloped her entire being.

Beast Boy had found the courage to look at her again, but this time, the emotion burning behind his eyes was taking the forefront, and his hope and lust and apprehension swirled around the room, before slowly mixing in with the affection that nearly overpowered her senses. Raven was frozen beneath his gaze, unable to find the strength to teleport away, like she so desperately wanted to do. Sure, she had _asked_ him the question, but she hadn't expected an actual _answer_.

Especially one that would elect such a strong reaction in him.

She watched as he opened his mouth, but he was unable to even start his sentence as Raven quickly leaned in and captured his lips with her own. He responded almost immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and greedily pulling her closer. Raven's own arms snaked around his neck as the space between them vanished, and she could feel his heartbeat pound within his chest and against her own. Their lips moved against each others clumsily, though Raven didn't mind. As long as he was kissing her, he wouldn't be able to _answer_ her. Raven shifted into his lap, moving her legs to his sides as she attempted to straddle him.

A slight throbbing from his groin was all the encouragement she needed, and Raven couldn't stop herself from grinding her hips against his. A strange croaking sound escaped Beast Boy's throat as his desire washed over her.

She felt his hand slowly travel downwards, before his fingers began to fiddle with the hem of her t-shirt. Raven smirked against his lips, reluctantly breaking the kiss as he tugged her shirt upwards. She raised her arms above her head, allowing her teammate to remove the garment fully and toss it to his floor. She then placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning away slightly as Beast Boy let out a pained whimper.

His eyes were glued to her exposed chest, and she was unable to suppress a soft moan as his hand slowly trailed up her side. His lust attacked her senses, causing Raven to bask in its warmth, before allowing it to mix with and amplify her own desire. Their lips met once again as he tentatively cupped her breast, and Raven felt herself melt into him while he growled into the kiss. She could feel him harden against her, and realized bitterly that, despite them both being shirtless, they were still wearing way too much clothing. But, before they could go any further, they were interrupted by the sudden pounding on the other side of his door.

"Yo, BB! You up yet? I made you some of that tofu crap!"

Beast Boy froze against her, his hand still firmly grasping her left breast, before he hesitantly broke their kiss. Raven, too, was unable to move, and could only watch as the changeling stared at her wide-eyed, before awkwardly clearing his throat as he turned his head towards his door.

"Um, y-yeah, Cy," he called shakily, his voice louder than necessary. "Just, uh, give me..." he turned back to face Raven, " _five?_ " he asked her quietly.

The empath regarded him coolly, quirking her brow. "... _Ten_ ," she answered after a moment.

"Ten more minutes!" Beast Boy finished, before giving Raven his signature, toothy grin.

Cyborg said something else in reply, though Raven didn't quite catch it as she pulled the changeling in for another kiss.

Her teammate happily obliged, slowly lowering himself down onto his bed and pulling Raven along with him. Again, their mutual lust nearly overwhelmed her, though she was pleased to find that her powers weren't going absolutely haywire. Sure, another one of Beast Boy's light bulbs shattered from above them, but they were safely tucked away on his bottom bunk. Raven gingerly moved her hips against his once more, reveling in the immediate response that his body gave. Again, a growl sounded from within Beast Boy's throat, causing Raven to smirk as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip.

The realization that they were willingly kissing was not lost on the empath, though she decided that she could stress about it later. After all, it wasn't uncommon to kiss the guy you had a date with. Especially if the guy in question was as hot as Beast Boy.

Raven pulled away from her teammate for a moment, allowing herself to lightly gasp for air as her eyes scanned over his face.

He was basically panting, and she could feel herself rising and falling with his chest as he, too, attempted to catch his breath. But, despite his labored breathing, he was smiling up at her, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Slightly bothered by his expression, Raven leaned back down, placing a lingering kiss against his lips, before pulling away once more.

Still, he wore the sad smile, and she got the distinct impression that he was wanting to _talk_.

About _what_ , though, Raven wasn't sure. They had a _lot_ to discuss.

She watched as he opened his mouth, but again, she quickly cut him off with another peck. Affection and annoyance stabbed at her senses as their lips parted.

"You know," he began, his brows arched inquisitively, "you can't just keep kissing me. We're gonna have to talk about this - _us_ \- eventually."

Despite the nervous fluttering in her stomach, Raven offered him a blank, unimpressed look, before capturing his lips again. She wasn't planning on _just_ kissing him. They still had eight more minutes.

* * *

 **I accidentally called my boyfriend Beast Boy the other day. Just in case you guys wanted to know. Lmao**

 **Sooo 100 reviews and 100 faves and 100+ follows? I am _amazed_. You guys are all so wonderful! **


	18. Chapter 18

Raven prayed that the dim lighting in Beast Boy's room was enough to conceal her aggravated blush. After all, the changeling had yet to replace the few light bulbs in the fixture above his bed, and had instead been relying on the glow from his small TV to light his path. And sure, his night vision most likely played a part in his ability to effortlessly maneuver through the mess that was his room, but Raven wasn't afforded the same luxury.

In fact, she was finding it rather difficult to make her way towards his bed, especially since she was too tired to levitate.

An anonymous tip had led the titans to Cinderblock, who was still on the run after escaping prison, and the concrete behemoth did _not_ seem too keen on returning to his cell. Though, after nearly an hour of combat and a combined blast from herself, Cyborg, and Starfire, her teammates had finally subdued the criminal. Which meant that everything should have been fine and dandy for the local heroes, except...

Well, the whole battle had kind of interrupted her date with Beast Boy.

Despite never _verbally_ asking the green titan to keep their outing on the down-low, Raven had been pleasantly surprised when Beast Boy excused their attempt at dinner as an apology for their fight a few days prior. And she was even more surprised when Robin and Cyborg bought it, though Starfire took a little bit more convincing as she eyed Raven's outfit.

 _"If it was just the dinner of friends, why are you wearing a most flattering blouse? Does the neckline not draw the eye to your cleavage?"_

The common room couch had nearly imploded at the alien's words. Thankfully, Raven had meditated a full three hours before venturing into town with Beast Boy, and the simple mental chanting of her mantra had allowed her to discreetly lower the sofa.

 _"It was a nicer restaurant, and this is my nicest shirt_ _, Starfire,"_ she had replied dully. _"Is it so wrong to want to look nice for a change?"_

Starfire had merely scanned her outfit once more, before giving the empath a warm smile.

 _"You always look nice, friend."_

Raven felt a small twang of guilt swirl in her stomach. Starfire was supposedly her best friend, yet Raven couldn't find the courage to tell her about her thing with Beast Boy. Sure, she probably would keep the whole friends-with-benefits part to herself, but didn't the redhead deserve to know that her two teammates were toying with the idea of a relationship? And that they had attempted to go on a date?

Even though the date had been a total bust. After all, crime-fighting wasn't necessarily _romantic_.

"You know, it's like barely even nine, Rae," Beast Boy mused randomly, pulling Raven from her thoughts. She watched as he shrugged off his dark grey sports jacket - one of the nicest articles of clothing he actually owned - and sat himself on his bed. "You sure you wanna call it a night? We can do something else, maybe?" He then glanced down at his newly-torn jeans. "After we change, of course."

Raven swallowed nervously, directing her sights to her own outfit. She _had_ been wearing a respectable, amethyst-colored blouse (that _did_ , in fact, show off her cleavage nicely), but, thanks to Cinderblock, it was now covered in a fine layer of dust. And her leggings? She was afraid of what the slight breeze on her inner thighs entailed.

Never had the thought of wearing her uniform been so appealing.

Stepping over a pile of clothing that looked suspiciously like her _own_ , Raven let out a sigh as she sat beside her teammate.

"Honestly, I'm pretty exhausted," she admitted.

His disappointment poisoned the air. A few moments of silence passed between them, before Beast Boy let out an exasperated sigh of his own.

"Yeah," he replied, his tone defeated. "Same."

Another pang of guilt stabbed at Raven's senses. He was just trying to salvage their evening. They had barely even received their menus when Robin called their communicators and informed them of the mission, effectively ending their date.

Though, if Raven were to be completely honest, the interruption had almost been _welcomed_.

It had been two days since she had asked the changeling on a date, and it had taken them both _two days_ to agree on what to do. But when they _hadn't_ been arguing over whether or not laser-tag constituted as romantic (Raven firmly believed it fell under the _not_ category), the two of them had still been able to spend some quality time together. Primarily at night, after the others had gone to bed.

During the day, however, they had made a show of avoiding each other as much as possible. While still being cordial, of course. Actively fighting would have resulted in raised brows and knowing smirks. But mutually minding their own business? The teasing was kept to a minimum, despite the tension in the air.

Though, thanks to the fact that the tension everyone undoubtedly sensed between the two of them happened to be _sexual_ , Raven had easily evaded the shapeshifter's attempts at _talking_ when they did find themselves alone.

Kissing was just way more fun - who would've known? _Dating_ , on the other hand? She wasn't certain, but something told her that that involved _talking_.

"Tonight sucked," Beast Boy groaned, before flinging himself backwards onto his bed.

Raven regarded him blankly. "It's not like we can't try again," she mused, before cursing herself. Wasn't she _relieved_ that the date had been ruined?

Beast Boy draped one arm over his eyes, while his other slowly snaked its way around Raven's waist. "Hmm, a second date?" he asked, his voice teasing.

Again, Raven remained neutral. "More like a do-over," she deadpanned, ignoring the way his fingers slipped beneath the hem of her blouse, before tracing circles above her hip. "As far as I'm concerned, we're still on date number one."

" _Riiiight_."

Amusement soon replaced the disappointment in the air, though Raven wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Especially when she tore her eyes from the clothing on his floor (that was _totally_ her cloak - when had she forgotten it?) and spared a glance at his face.

His lips were curled into a smirk, and not currently attached to her person. Which meant her teammate could potentially start _talking_.

 _About them_.

As if reading her mind, she watched as Beast Boy absently licked his lips, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hey, Raven - "

"I'm going to change," she interrupted, before abruptly standing from his bed. His arm slipped out from under her shirt at the action, and landed limply on his mattress.

"Oh, um, okay?" he replied, his other arm still covering his eyes. Again, his disappointment seeped into the air, along with frustration and annoyance.

Raven exhaled slowly as she spared him a sideways glance. She knew she wasn't being fair to him. They would have to talk eventually.

But first, they had a date to finish.

"Meet me on the roof?" she offered hesitantly. Sure, it was no 5-star restaurant, but she needed to work with what they had, and it was probably the most romantic location in the tower.

Beast Boy seemed to agree, if his toothy grin was anything to go by. "Okay."

* * *

Raven tugged on a new pair of leggings as her eyes scanned her bedroom. She had taken care of most of the mess, and was really only left with her mangled bookshelf as a reminder of what had happened days prior.

They had gradually been spending their alone time in Beast Boy's room, since his bedroom already resembled a war-zone. Plus, the changeling had also ventured into town to purchase a few boxes of condoms (because he couldn't just by _one_ box, naturally - or so he insisted), and they no longer needed to steal from Starfire's stash. He kept them in his desk drawer, and it just became easier to summon one while they fooled around on his bottom bunk.

Also, things tended to implode when Beast Boy kissed the crook of her neck while thrusting into her _just_ right, and Raven was tired of destroying her books with every orgasm.

Allowing herself a small smile, Raven quickly slipped on one of Beast Boy's t-shirts. He had left it in her room the other morning, and though she had promised to stop wearing his clothes, something told her he wouldn't mind as much anymore.

Her smile turning more smirk-like, Raven headed for the hall, before stopping in the doorway. Glancing back, she eyed her bedding curiously.

* * *

Beast Boy's confusion and excitement was nearly overwhelming, and it only grew stronger as Raven climbed the steps to the roof. She was holding two sodas in her hands, while some leftover pizza, two pillows, and one of her throw blankets floated soundlessly behind her. Using her powers to open the door, she ignored the changeling's quizzical stare as she stepped onto the roof.

"Hungry?" she queried instead.

Beast Boy eyed the objects hovering beyond her, before his signature grin spread across his face. "Starving, actually!"

This time Raven suppressed her smile and simply made her way towards her teammate, who was standing close to the edge. The sun had set almost an hour ago, though the lights from the city (as well as the glow from the moon) kept the rooftop well-lit. Offering Beast Boy a soda, she again mentally chanted her mantra as another wave of affection washed over her.

"Thanks, Rae."

He was still grinning his stupid grin - the one that made Raven's stomach churn violently.

"Whatever," she mumbled, cursing herself for blushing. Turning away from the changeling, she used her powers to spread the blanket flat against the roof, before unceremoniously dropping the pillows on top. She set down the pizza a tad more gently, though she was careful not to let it touch the dark blue fabric of her blanket; she didn't want to get crumbs all over it.

The sound of Beast Boy's soda hissing open brought her attention back to him, though she hurriedly redirected her gaze from his face and instead focused on his hands.

Of course, those hands eventually brought the soda to his mouth, and she soon found herself captivated by the way he licked his lips after taking a swig.

"Nice _shirt_ , by the way," he drawled, his tone amused, yet laced with a bit of irritation.

Raven merely shrugged, before sitting down cross-legged on the blanket. Beast Boy immediately followed suit.

"I hope you don't mind cold pizza," she mused, watching as the changeling opened the box before them. "I didn't trust myself with the microwave."

Beast Boy snorted at her confession, before lamely disguising it as a cough. Clearing his throat, he apparently gave up his notion of being nice the moment his eyes caught sight of her smirk.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you can work the stove," he teased, before chuckling lightly as Raven rolled her eyes. "Like, you seem like the type who would burn _water_."

Raven huffed defiantly. "Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed, before a small blush worked its way across her face. "It merely _evaporates_ when I forget about it."

Another laugh escaped from Beast Boy as he swiped a slice of pizza from the box. "Damn it, Rae," he grinned.

His affection and amusement continued to build, though Raven was thankful that they were no longer stuck inside his bedroom. The lack of walls on the roof (as well as the fresh air) allowed the empath to sift through his emotions carefully, without feeling overwhelmed.

Opening her own soda, Raven slowly brought it to her lips and took a tentative sip. Scrunching her nose at the carbonation, she made a mental note to stick to tea.

A comfortable silence settled between them as Beast Boy munched on his pizza. Raven was tempted to grab a slice of her own, but the butterflies in her stomach made the thought of eating rather unappealing. Instead, she continued sipping on her soda - the syrupy-sweetness was slowly starting to grow on her.

"This is nice," Beast Boy declared quietly, before absently tossing his crust off of the roof and leaning onto his back. Raven watched as he positioned one of the pillows under his head, before folding his hands together atop his stomach.

Raven soon found herself mirroring his position as she, too, lied on her back, setting her half-finished soda beside her.

The stars above them were faint, thanks to the lights of the city, but Raven found the sight breathtaking, nevertheless. She often had to remind herself that she had actually _been_ up there, near the stars, multiple times. And that their muddled view from the top of the tower paled in comparison.

Though, the excitement her travels through space brought her paled in comparison to the excitement she felt the moment Beast Boy's hand brushed against hers.

She stiffened at the contact, but she didn't pull away as he hesitantly pulled her hand towards him, before intertwining their fingers.

"Really nice," he continued, his voice barely above a whisper.

Raven willed her heart not to beat so loudly.

Although she wouldn't admit it, a part of her was disappointed when silence fell upon them once more. But, it did allow her to keep her powers in check as she regulated her breathing. Sure, Beast Boy was actively holding her hand, and yeah, they were kind of on a date, but that didn't mean she needed to freak out. She just needed to distract herself.

The air was crisp, and carried the scent of the ocean. A light breeze ruffled through her hair, and if Raven really concentrated, she could almost hear the waves lapping against the shore of their island.

But her pulse pounding within her ears proved to be louder.

She wasn't sure _why_ she was so adamant on _not_ talking. She had been staunchly against kissing, before changing her mind. She had been wary about sex, before giving in to her desire. And never, in a million years, did she ever think she'd be on a date with Beast Boy - but here they were, hand in hand.

So, why was she so fearful of letting him speak? Because she was scared she wouldn't like what he had to say?

Or was she scared that she _would?_

Everything between them had changed so drastically. And it had happened so quickly; seemingly overnight. They had gone from barely speaking to sort of friends, and then from sort of friends to _really close_ friends, and now they were... on the verge of being _more_ than _really close friends_.

And yeah - it most _definitely_ scared her. Raven would be foolish _not_ to be scared. Feelings and emotions were not something she wanted to deal with. They had proved to be destructive; allowing herself to feel had damaged more than just her belongings. Sure, she was over the whole Malchior thing, and had even found the situation rather amusing when she looked back on it. Of _course_ the stoic, creepy Raven would fall in love with a fucking _book_.

But the pain it had caused her - the way the betrayal _stung_ ; she couldn't yet see the humor in _that_. And she never wanted to feel that way again.

But Beast Boy was different. She knew it in her heart.

"Hey, Rae?"

Again, she couldn't help but tense at the sound of his voice. There was a certain softness to it - one that made her breath hitch. He began to gently rub her knuckle with his thumb, his grip on her hand tightening as he inhaled sharply.

 _Fuck_ \- he was going to _say_ something.

Raven considered turning towards him and giving his lips something else to do. She considered phasing through the roof and hiding away in her room. She even considered slapping her hand over his mouth - anything to keep her from hearing what he wanted to say.

Instead, she continued to lie there silently, her eyes tracing the constellations while her teammate worked up his courage. She couldn't keep running. He was going to say what he needed to say eventually -

"I like you."

Raven blinked once, then twice. Beast Boy liked her. The world hadn't ended.

A weird sensation bubbled in her throat, and for a moment, Raven thought she would vomit. But then, something even _more_ mortifying than puking on her teammate happened.

She started _laughing_.

It was too subdued to be a giggle, and not hearty enough to be a chuckle. But it was a laugh, nevertheless.

Amusement, confusion, and a pinch of embarrassment radiated from the changeling beside her. Raven figured that laughing at his confession wasn't the response he was hoping for, but she couldn't help it.

Here she was, stressed out of her mind over something that she already _knew_.

"Uh, Rae?" His voice cracked slightly, and she felt him tug his hand from hers as he sat up.

"I'm s-sorry," she wheezed, before the soda can beside her exploded violently. She was able to shield their bodies with her magic, but she couldn't save her blanket. Though, she wasn't too upset as another bout of laughter escaped her.

Beast Boy _liked_ her. And everything was okay.

Sitting up as well, Raven closed her eyes and hurriedly began to mutter her mantra, only half-aware of the smile that remained on her face.

Beast Boy's concern for her only grew.

"Rae?" he asked again.

Releasing a shaky sigh, Raven hesitantly opened her eyes. Her teammate was regarding her with a strange mixture of worry and elation.

"What?" she deadpanned, adopting her trademark frown.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "Uh, you... you were, like, laughing." He paused for a moment, casting his eyes towards his lap. "Was it... what I said?"

Raven bit back another laugh - she didn't want anything _else_ exploding. "Yes - er... No." She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. Was it really _what_ he said - or how he had said it? Or that he felt the need to say it at all? She was an _empath_ , after all; she realized he liked her before _he_ even realized it. "Sort of," she answered eventually.

Her teammate merely furrowed his brows. "Sort of?" he repeated, bewildered.

Raven tilted her head to the side, mentally weighing her reasoning, before nodding. "Yes, sort of," she confirmed.

Beast Boy looked as if he wanted her to elaborate.

"What I mean is..." she began, finding the fact that he had trouble looking her in the eyes rather _cute_ , "I already _knew_ that you liked me."

The moonlight did nothing to conceal the changeling's blush, though Raven figured her face was just as red. But hey - at least the fluttering in her stomach had stopped. Though, she still felt rather queasy.

Still, she forced herself to continue. "I guess I'm just surprised you felt the need to tell me."

A nervous chuckle sounded from Beast Boy as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh... right... That whole, uh, _empath_ thing..." He smiled bashfully. "Sometimes I forget you can, you know, do that."

Raven returned his smile. "If it makes you feel any better, I can sense your affection for _all_ of us," she explained, earning a quizzical look from the green titan. "I can't really differentiate between platonic affection and romantic affection, unless I really _dig_. So, it was kind of the whole 'wanting to kiss me' thing that gave you away."

Beast Boy's toothy grin emerged, and just like that, the butterflies were back. "Yeah, I guess begging to make out with you wasn't very subtle," he laughed.

"Coupled with all the sex and whatnot," Raven added nonchalantly.

A sudden spike of lust attacked her senses, and Raven let out an amused sigh. Boys were so easy. Turning herself away from her teammate, Raven laid back down and again focused on the stars. The smell of soda clung to her blanket, though her powers had shielded most of the fabric beneath Beast Boy. Deciding that lying in soda wasn't her brightest idea, Raven absently scooted closer to her companion.

Beast Boy didn't seem to mind as he, too, laid himself back onto the roof.

"I like having sex with you," he mused after a minute.

Raven couldn't fight her smirk. "Huh."

Another ten seconds passed. "I like it a lot," he continued.

"I hadn't realized," she droned sarcastically. Though, the comfort she felt in their familiar banter was derailed slightly as he grabbed her hand once more.

"I like holding your hand, too," he admitted shyly.

Raven tried to focus on finding the big dipper - and _not_ on the way his palm radiated heat. "Hmm," she offered, unsure of what to say.

"And kissing you." She listened as he let out a shaky breath - realizing bitterly that her own breathing was compromised, as well. "I _really_ like kissing you."

Again, it was something she already _knew_ , but that did fuck-all to slow down her heart. "Good to know," she mumbled awkwardly.

Beast Boy squeezed her hand, and the feelings that surrounded her shifted. The affection grew wary. His apprehension was slowly returning.

"And I'll be honest - if you don't answer me again, and just like kiss me or whatever, I'm cool with it," he explained, his words only _slightly_ rushed. "But, well, I gotta ask, Rae..."

Raven attempted to swallow down the lump in her throat. If only she still had her soda...

"What are we?"

Sucking in a sharp breath, Raven tried to calm herself. She could feel her powers pooling at her fingertips; begging for an out. She would have to tread carefully - despite not wanting to tread anything at all. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't let it go. Why he insisted on defining it - hadn't asking him on a date been enough?

"We are..." she began slowly, her heart beating wildly against her ribs, "...on a date."

His annoyance nearly consumed her, and for almost a full minute, Beast Boy remained silent. That is, until his amusement crept back in.

" _Sooo_ we're dating?"

Raven rolled her eyes - of course he would find a way to twist it. "That would imply going on _multiple_ dates," she explained dryly. "So far, we have been on _one_."

" _So far._ "

Irritated by her own choice of words, Raven sighed. The boy was relentless. "Yes, Beast Boy. _So far_."

When he neglected to reply, she chanced a quick glance at him. His eyes were focused upwards, absently gazing at the stars while a small, content smile tugged at his lips. He was the oddest mix of handsome and cute; his face thinning over the years, though never quite ridding itself of its innocent, boyish charm. He just had that _look_ \- the one that drew you in with a devilish grin, and kept you captivated by a genuine smile. A smile that made her feel safe; made her feel _wanted_. Raven knew that her teammate had a fascination with her own smile, but did he realize that she felt the same about his?

Sensing her stare, Beast Boy slowly turned his head to face her, and Raven had to fight the urge to look away. It was pointless now - denying how they felt. She couldn't hide behind their friendship and pretend that they weren't _feeling_.

His eyes bore into hers with a quiet intensity. The unspoken question was back, hanging above them as the space between them lessened. Raven wasn't sure if she was moving willfully, or if opposites truly _did_ attract, and that neither of them had a say in their faces getting closer.

She could feel his breath upon her lips as his nose bumped against hers. He wanted an answer, but he was giving her an out. She didn't have to say anything yet; not if she didn't want to. She could just kiss him again. He was being so unbelievably patient with her.

Raven tried to ignore the affection that swelled in her chest as she looked into his eyes. She didn't want to reciprocate; she _couldn't_. It was dangerous and reckless to feel like that. To feel like that _for_ _him_. But the feeling was strong, and she knew what would happen if she denied it. Her powers were going to lash out either way.

The least she could do was enjoy herself.

Leaning in slowly, she closed the distance between them as their lips met chastely, before pulling herself back.

His brows furrowed at the action, but as he opened his mouth (undoubtedly to say something stupid), she hurriedly cut him off.

"I like you, too."

This time, the world _might_ have ended, but Raven found herself momentarily preoccupied with Beast Boy's lips.

* * *

 **I think this story has one or two more chapters left, but my head is spinning with ideas for my next story. Sooo keep your eyes peeled, I guess!**

 **Oh! And again, a big thank you to everyone who has supported this story. It means the world to me! Please continue to do so! Leave a review, follow, fave - everything and anything is welcomed and appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19

It was coming up on two weeks, and they had yet to tell the team.

Not that they were hiding it, necessarily. The topic just... never came up. Raven and Beast Boy hadn't really gone out of their way to see each other - sure, they still took advantage of their alone time at night, and they slowly stopped avoiding one another during the day, but that was fairly typical. Everyone knew that they had a strange, somewhat hostile friendship.

But nobody knew that they had moved _past_ friendship.

She wouldn't call him her _boyfriend_ ; that word just felt so juvenile. _Partner_ was too sterile, and _lover_ was too... _much_. Hell, Raven had barely accepted that they _liked_ each other. She was in no hurry to fall in _love_.

 _Significant other_ was too broad - all of her friends were significant. She couldn't just single out Beast Boy like that. Sure, she probably felt a little more attached to the changeling, seeing how she spent most of her time with him, but she couldn't justify labeling him. He was a person; an individual. She didn't _own_ him - she couldn't _claim_ him. He was Beast Boy. She would just call him Beast Boy.

He just started calling her _babe_.

It was mostly when they were alone, and she would smack him on the back of the head every time she noticed. But, he had slipped up in front of the team once, and Raven had figured that that was it; the moment she had been dreading. The moment their teammates found out.

 _"We're in the middle of a_ mission _, Beast Boy. Don't rile Raven up."_

Or maybe not.

Robin had assumed it was teasing. Cyborg had rolled his eyes. Only Starfire looked intrigued, but the curious sparkle in her eyes had vanished the moment Raven's hand connected with the back of Beast Boy's skull.

She had been grateful, of course. It wasn't the right time. Everything was too fresh; too _new_. Well, her _thing_ with Beast Boy wasn't really new, but their relationship status sure was. And she didn't want to jeopardize it by prematurely telling the team. But rest assured, they _would_ tell them. Eventually. Maybe.

Raven sighed contently as Beast Boy trailed his lips along her jaw, while her fingers threaded through his hair absently. The common room was empty, save for them, and they were taking full advantage of the couch beneath them. Sure, making out in one of their bedrooms would have probably been wiser, but Starfire and Robin were off on a date, and Cyborg was tucked away in the garage. Or was it the gym? Raven wasn't positive on his current location, but she wasn't worried about him stumbling upon them. She had her empathy, and the changeling had his heightened senses. It was hard to sneak up on either of them.

Though, they were a tad bit distracted at the moment.

Beast Boy's lips captured Raven's in a sensual kiss, while his hand deliberately glided over her breast and down her torso, before gripping the hem of her (well, technically _his_ ) t-shirt. She smirked against his mouth as she arched her back, allowing him to quickly tug the garment off of her, their lips detaching as the material passed between them. He then threw the offending article of clothing to the floor, where it landed with a soft _thump_. Resting her arms above her head, Raven gazed up at the shapeshifter with half-lidded eyes. His own gaze was fixed on her lips, which slowly began to curl into a small, genuine smile. She still wasn't sure how he had that effect on her.

Though, rather than continuing the kiss, Beast Boy returned the smile as his eyes trailed over her longingly.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Rae," he breathed, before leaning in towards her neck and inhaling greedily. " _Mm_ , and you smell like _flowers_."

Raven rolled her eyes, having grown accustomed to his random compliments. "And you smell like tofu," she bit back lazily.

Beast Boy merely chuckled, before lightly nipping at Raven's neck. Leaning her head away from him, she allowed him better access to the skin above her pulse. Her arms lied limply above her head, and though she longed to pull the changeling closer, she rather enjoyed the way his mouth was exploring her. His lips traveled further down, past her collarbone and along her sternum. Her breath hitched as he stopped between her breasts, and for a second, she was afraid he was going to motorboat her and effectively ruin the moment. Thankfully, he continued down, his fang catching slightly on her lacy bra.

"Watch it," she warned, not wanting the fabric to tear.

He mumbled a quick _"_ _Sorry,"_ before leisurely trailing his fingertips down her sides, causing her to involuntarily shudder. He continued to plant light kisses down her abdomen as his fingers toyed with the waistband of her leggings. "God, you're just so perfect, babe..." he mumbled, his voice low as his breath tickled her skin. Raven felt a growl rise in her throat, while her fingers instinctively twitched at the nickname. He was teasing her, albeit in the most alluring way possible. Perhaps she would let it slide.

Closing her eyes, Raven let out another sigh as he began to slowly pull off her leggings. She felt somewhat nostalgic as she lied there, having been in this position countless times. A cool breeze hit the newly exposed skin of her thighs, and Raven idly wondered when they had opened a window. But the feeling of Beast Boy's tongue circling her navel proved to be far too distracting, and she hurriedly pushed the thought to the back of her mind, along with the sudden wave of shock and confusion that lapped at her senses.

Though, the unmanly yelp from across the room was harder to ignore.

Raven's eyes shot open just as Beast Boy jolted up, a look of horror etched across his face, along with a furious blush that she undoubtedly mirrored. Mentally chanting her mantra, Raven tentatively sat up, her eyes darting in the direction of the noise.

Standing atop the stairs, wearing a horrified expression similar to their own, was none other than Cyborg.

The sound of dishes shattering kept the three of them from falling into an awkward silence, though Raven was able to reign in her powers after a few deep breaths. _Everything is fine_ , she insisted mentally. It wasn't necessarily the end of the world - Cyborg discovering them. It wasn't like they were in the middle of fucking or anything; Beast Boy was still fully clothed, and Raven was... _oh shit_.

Glancing down warily, her blush only deepened as she realized she was half-naked, with a panting, blushing shapeshifter straddling her knees. Silently summoning her shirt from the floor, Raven shyly held it against her chest, mortified. Beast Boy, on the other hand, seemed nonplussed over his current location.

"Uh... 'sup, Cy?" he offered sheepishly.

The empath resisted the urge to smack her boyf- her _teammate_ \- and instead shot him a glare. Beast Boy was smiling cheekily at the robotic titan, but when that failed to get a response, he began to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, before changing his mind and snapping it shut.

Cyborg had yet to make another sound as he continued to stare wide-eyed at the scene before him. Raven could sense as his confusion gave way to disgust, before settling on a strange mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

"Oh, you guys have _got_ to be _kidding me!_ "

The couple flinched at their teammate's harsh tone, and Raven could feel Beast Boy tense up as he fought between fight or flight. She hoped that he wouldn't ditch her, but past experience caused her to tightly wrap her hand around his wrist, effectively anchoring him. Her other hand remained pressed against her chest, keeping herself somewhat concealed behind the discarded t-shirt.

"You guys _are_ \- y-you're _both_ \- you - _you_ \- " Cyborg was marching towards them, his ears practically steaming as he held out an accusatory finger. Raven fought back the urge to cower under his gaze. Though, from the corner of her eye, she could see that Beast Boy lacked the same strength. The changeling continued to smile at his best friend as his head sunk between his shoulders.

"And on the _couch?!_ " Cyborg continued, his voice growing louder with every syllable. "Y'all are about to do the nasty on the _couch?!_ "

Raven attempted to keep her composure as she regarded her teammate blankly, although, she found that it wasn't as difficult as usual. In fact, her entire mind was blanking, with only one thought plaguing it: _Her and Beast Boy had finally been caught_. Their relationship was officially exposed. Their thing was no longer a secret.

She'd have to admit to their... _feelings_ for each other.

 _Azar_ , what were the others going to _think?_ That their incessant bickering and unrelenting teasing was just a front? That she had been harboring a secret crush on the changeling for months on end?

Raven shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Hey now, let's not jump to conclusions," Beast Boy began warily, holding his free hand up in surrender. Raven's grip on his wrist tightened.

Cyborg narrowed his human eye. " _You're_ the one doing the _jumping_ ," he snarled, his eyes expertly avoiding Raven.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't somewhat grateful. Cyborg was basically her older brother, which meant that he was definitely the last person she wanted to see her like this.

"Come _on_ , dude! Give me a little credit," Beast Boy whined. "I'm not _jumping_ her."

Raven scowled at the implication, though she refrained from commenting. It was about time that somebody questioned the shapeshifter.

Cyborg continued to glare, though Raven could feel his annoyance dissipate. He was still irritated beyond comprehension, but a slight twinge of curiosity crept in. Which was almost worse.

"When did this start?" he questioned hesitantly.

Raven's blush only intensified as she searched for a justifiable response. They had been 'dating' for two weeks now; that would be a good answer, wouldn't it? Truthful, while also keeping their other activities private -

"Like, the dating thing or the hooking up thing?" Beast Boy asked dumbly.

Raven closed her eyes in frustration as another dish shattered from somewhere in the kitchen, and she hurriedly muttered her mantra under her breath. A new wave of shock washed over her as Cyborg gasped.

"Y'all are _dating?!_ "

Reopening her eyes, she sent the green titan another glare.

He at least had the decency to look bashful as he gave her a guilty smile. "Uh, kinda?"

Raven rolled her eyes, before directing her attention towards Cyborg. "Yes, we are dating," she confirmed monotonously. "I asked him out nearly two weeks ago."

Her teammate finally found the strength to look her in the eyes, though she could tell he was having trouble doing so. She awkwardly readjusted the shirt held against her chest, mentally berating herself for wearing such a revealing bra.

A look of disbelief flashed across Cyborg's face as he processed her answer. "Really? _Two weeks_ and you're both already coming up on third base?"

Again, Raven racked her brain for an appropriate response, but the changeling beat her to it.

"Nah, man. We got to third base months ago," Beast Boy answered proudly. Raven had to fight the urge to smack the satisfied grin off of her teammate's face.

Another yelp escaped the robotic titan as he slapped his hand to his mouth. A few seconds passed as he attempted to regain his composure, before his face twisted back into a scowl.

" _Months?_ " he repeated incredulously.

With an apparent disregard for his well-being, the changeling nodded. "Yep. Me and Rae here have been hooking up for a while now," he explained nonchalantly. "I mean, the whole 'dating' thing is new but only 'cuz she was in denial about liking me."

Raven suppressed a growl as she balled her free hand into a fist, wrinkling her shirt. But her anger was somewhat extinguished at the feeling of Beast Boy's affection pouring over her. She silently cursed the changeling for being so unbelievably happy with her - it really put a damper on her annoyance with him.

Cyborg seemed to have been at a loss for words as he looked between his teammates.

Taking advantage of the silence, Raven suppressed a wistful sigh as she readied her explanation. It was clear that their friend felt betrayed by their secrecy, and he was undoubtedly pissed off at their denial a few weeks prior. His suspicious had been warranted. They owed him an apology.

"We didn't mean to... keep this from you," Raven began hesitantly, but when Cyborg's gaze met hers, she found herself unable to hold it. Looking towards her hand, which was still firmly gripping the changeling's wrist, she continued. "We... _I_ didn't want to tell anyone."

A somewhat familiar pang of hurt stabbed at her senses, causing Raven to slip her hand over Beast Boy's and squeeze it reassuringly. Giving the boy beside her a fleeting glance, she was grateful to see an understanding smile part his lips as the hurt subsided.

"Yeah - this whole 'dating' thing is pretty fresh and we didn't want to jinx it by telling everyone right away," the shapeshifter added helpfully.

Directing her attention back towards the half-robot, Raven nodded in agreement.

Cyborg was still eyeing them inquisitively, though his anger had long since vanished. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for his curiosity. "Y'all have been hooking up for a while, though?" he accused.

Was that all he had gotten out of their conversation? Raven rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Yes," she answered simply.

He seemed taken aback by her prompt confirmation, but almost immediately regained his composure as he shook his head, before continuing his interrogation. "And you've somehow kept it a secret?" he mused disbelievingly. " _Beast Boy_ kept it a secret?"

Another guilty smile found its way onto the changeling's face. "I mean... I did what I had to do. Rae's hot, and I didn't want to mess anything up," he replied with a shrug.

Raven could only frown, unsure of whether she should be annoyed or flattered by Beast Boy's reasoning.

Absently intertwining his fingers with Raven's, the green titan continued. "Plus, I _really_ like her, and I'm pretty sure she _really_ likes me, and when a boy and a girl _really_ like each other - "

But Cyborg hurriedly clamped his hand over his teammate's mouth. " _Uh-uh_ , no thanks. I don't need all the dirty details," he interjected with a scowl.

Again, Beast Boy shrugged.

Another bout of silence passed between the three of them, before Cyborg hesitantly removed his hand. "You do realize you gotta tell Rob and Star, right?"

Feeling the color drain from her face, Raven's eyes widened ever so slightly at the half-robot's statement. The thought of telling the others was... _un_ _pleasant_ , to say the least.

Well, unpleasant to _her_ , anyway.

"I mean, _duh_ ," Beast Boy replied nonchalantly. "Like we said, we were going to tell you guys eventually. We were just waiting for... uh..." He paused, before giving the empath beside him a quizzical look. "What, exactly, _were_ we waiting for, babe?"

The horrid pet-name immediately brought Raven back to her senses, and she quickly snatched her hand from the changeling's, before giving him a light smack on the back of his head.

"What did I say about calling me that?" she hissed.

But her boyfriend ( _Azar_ , was she _really_ going to refer to him as that?) merely chuckled. "You didn't have a problem with it earlier," he purred. Raven's face flushed once more, but before she could properly punish the stupid boy who was still shamelessly straddling her, Cyborg awkwardly cleared his throat.

" _Ahem_ ," he began, his own complexion taking on a reddish hue.

Raven glared at Beast Boy a moment longer, before turning back to face the half-robot.

"So, uh..." Cyborg scratched the top of his head sheepishly, seemingly unsure of what to say. "Um... _Oh!_ " he exclaimed, the wheels in his head turning. "Rob and Star! Y'all gotta tell Rob and Star!"

Again, Raven paled. She had known this day would come eventually - she had just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. It wasn't like she was _ashamed_ of being with Beast Boy or anything. He was unbelievably kind, moderately funny, and impossibly attractive. A real catch, if she were to be completely honest. But he was still _Beast Boy_. The obnoxious and unrelenting bane of her existence. She didn't want to give the others the satisfaction of being right about her feelings for him. She wanted to keep her pride fully in tact, after all. And knowing Starfire would undoubtedly announce their new relationship status to every Titan listed in her communicator was also a bit of a deterrent. _Raven_ could barely wrap her head around the fact that she liked Beast Boy; how was anyone _else_ expected to understand it?

"We'll tell them, Cy," Beast Boy assured, his voice bringing Raven back to reality. Sparing him a glance, her heart nearly skipped a beat as he sent her a small, encouraging smile.

" _Today?_ " Cyborg pressed, arching his eyebrow.

Raven swallowed nervously, before giving him a curt nod. "Today," she confirmed.

A smug grin crept across the robotic titan's features as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Good," he stated, before his eye narrowed once more. "And from now on, y'all gotta get a room," he scolded, using his hand to awkwardly gesture at their compromising position. "We keep it PG out here."

Flushing once more, Raven looked back at Beast Boy, who merely winked at their teammate in response. "Oh, _yeah_. Sure thing, Cy," he agreed mockingly.

Cyborg glared at them for another few seconds, before shaking his head in defeat. "Whatever. You guys are _nasty_ and if you're gonna keep being _nasty_ then I want no part in it."

Raven watched as he turned his back to them and made his way towards the stairs. He was grumbling something under his breath, though she didn't care to decipher it - she was just thankful that the conversation was over. She figured Beast Boy felt the same, if the relieved sigh that slipped through his lips was any indication.

As their teammate exited into the hall, she realized she had never been so grateful to hear the sound of the common room doors hissing shut. Although, despite the fact that Cyborg was no longer in the room, she could still feel the annoyance that radiated from him. But, along with it was a hint of something else.

Something that kind of felt like happiness.

Frowning, Raven tried not to think about what that implied. So what if Cyborg was happy for them? It wasn't like they needed his approval. Sure, he was the older brother she never had, and the best friend Beast Boy always needed, but his opinion wasn't _that_ important to them.

Was it?

"Huh," Beast Boy mused absentmindedly, his eyes still fixed on the exit. "That went better than I thought it would."

Raven neglected to respond, and instead attempted to slip back into her shirt. It was safe to say that their moment had been ruined.

But, she had barely gotten the garment over her head when it was suddenly ripped back off of her. Narrowing her eyes, she sent her boyfriend ( _Azar_ , help her) a fierce glare.

"I am _so_ not in the mood anymore, Beast Boy," she growled.

But her teammate only grinned. "Okaaay, _but_ ," he began cheekily, "if we pick up where we left off, maybe the others will walk in like Cy did and then we won't have to sit them down all awkwardly."

Raven arched her brows as she regarded the changeling incredulously. He _wanted_ to be walked in on? "Yeah. Not going to happen."

Beast Boy let out a frustrated groan. "But _Rae!_ " he whined, slowly scooting his way up her legs. "I'm so _horny_ right now and I don't wanna get up and go _all_ the way to one of our rooms and I don't want _you_ to tire yourself out by teleporting us," he reasoned. He was now sitting in her lap, his face inches from hers as he gave her the human version of his puppy-dog eyes.

To her credit, Raven remained unfazed. "We are _not_ having sex out here," she deadpanned.

Beast Boy continued to pout. "But _Raaaae_ ," he repeated pitifully.

The half-demon continued to glare, though her resolve began to weaken when she felt his fingers leisurely trail up her side. Biting back a moan, Raven attempted to wiggle out from under her teammate.

"I said _no_ , Beast Boy," she warned, though the usual venom in her voice was inconveniently absent.

His hand continued to caress her slowly, and though he wasn't stopping her from escaping, his actions were making it hard for her to justify doing so. _Obviously_ she didn't want Robin and Starfire to walk in on them mid-coitus, but perhaps they could get in a quickie before the lovebirds got back? Cyborg had made it blatantly obvious that he would not be returning to the common room anytime soon; the plan had potential.

Beast Boy's hand moved from her side and across her back, before his fingers lazily fiddled with the clasp of her bra.

"You know, we've never had _sex_ on the couch," he mused quietly, somehow regaining his ground as he loomed over her. Raven leaned back, using her elbows to prop herself up as the shapeshifter's breath tickled her lips. "Like, we've done practically everything else," he continued, his mouth brushing over hers ever so slightly, before he pulled back a few inches. "But not _sex_."

Raven gave up on glaring as her focus zeroed in on his lips. She knew that what he was saying was stupid, as were most things that came out of his mouth. But _fuck_ , he was saying it in that breathy, seductive voice that caused her heart to pound violently, and he was just _so close_ to her and his touch sent a pleasant chill down her spine and - and _maybe..._

But her internal battle was interrupted indefinitely as the common room doors hissed open, allowing two new waves of shock and confusion to engulf her completely.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy greeted casually, his eyes never leaving Raven's. "How was the movie?"

* * *

 **Sooo I have like an epilogue of sorts in the works, but aside from that, this story is finally finished :(**

 **It's very bittersweet, seeing how it's my only multi-chapter fic on this account, but I am satisfied with it, and I didn't want to drag it out (even though it was so much fun to write!)**

 **Again, I want to thank every single one of you guys who have reviewed and favorited and followed! It has meant the absolute world to me, and I adore each and every one of you!**

 **I do have a few potential multi-chapter stories in the works, as well as a few companion pieces to write (if you've read my AU Wingman, I am confirming that there will be a part two lol), so I'm sure you will see my name popping up again. But until then, please leave a review!**


End file.
